La venue des Istari
by UnePasseMiroir
Summary: "Est-ce bien certain que je reviendrai ?" "Non. Et si tu reviens, tu ne seras plus le même, Olorin..." [Faites un voeu 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur] /ABANDONNÉE\
1. La dernière marche aux Jardins

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Eh bien, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic longue (partiellement finie, au moment ou je vous parle il y a 11 chapitres prêts, et environ 15 au total selon le plan approximatif que j'ai fait)._

_Elle a la très modeste ambition d'un être un cadeau exauçant le vœu de la magnifique **Nanthana14** qui était le suivant : "Une fic autour de Gandalf", dans le cadre de l'évènement _"Faites un voeu" _du groupe **Papote, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur**._

_Bon ben je m'y suis lancée, en me disant "Bon, on va te faire un petit OS là-dessus...". Quand l'OS a dépassé les 7 000 mots, j'ai décidé de le couper en plusieurs chapitres. Et voilà ou on en est maintenant. Pfff, inspiration quand tu nous tiens, je vous jure ! _

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai exceptionnellement galéré avec cette fic sauvage et têtue qui ne voulait rien entendre à ce que je voulais lui faire faire... mais j'ai quand même adoré l'écrire, et j'espère que le résultat ici présenté sera au moins potable !_

_ooo_

_PS : je la classe dans "Lord of the Ring" mais il est conseillé d'avoir préalablement bien potassé le Silmarillion, ou au moins l'histoire des Istari en détail, sans quoi vous risquez d'être un petit peu paumés durant la majorité de la fic ! Voilà, vous êtes prévenus._

_ooo_

_Voilà, c'était mon petit laïus d'entrée ! Maintenant je vous laisse tranquille avec ce premier chapitre. Je vous souhaite autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **La dernière marche aux Jardins –**

**0o0o0o0**

Il avait porté de nombreux noms : Olorin, Mithrandir, Tharkùn, Incàrnus, Gandalf, et probablement d'autres encore – tout dépendait du lieu, du temps et du peuple.

Il avait porté de nombreux visages. Si le temps ne savait l'affecter, il pouvait le faire venir à lui ; et s'il le souhaitait, il pouvait prendre l'apparence d'un vieillard usé et courbé par le poids des ans. C'était un corps qu'il avait fini par apprécier, car il reflétait qui il était en réalité ; une créature millénaire et éternelle, née avec le monde, et qui vivrait jusqu'à sa fin.

Le premier corps qu'Eru lui avait donné, celui dans lequel il avait l'avait sculpté de son esprit, était celui d'un jeune homme lumineux, immatériel et irradiant d'une étincelante pureté ; car telle était son âme dépouillée d'enveloppe charnelle. Personne ne pouvait soutenir l'éclat de son regard, et son visage semblait être fait du plus tendre albâtre. Ses cheveux étaient faits de fils d'argent mêlés de délicats rayons de lunes, et ils roulaient en torsades sur ses épaules comme de longs serpents miroitants sous le soleil de Valinor.

Il marchait aux côtés de son cher ami Eonwë à l'ombre des arbres des Jardins d'Irmo, contemplant leurs feuilles d'où coulait la rosée brillante comme des perles de diamants. Le vent était doux comme une caresse, et la voix de son ami s'élevait avec les chants des oiseaux dans le calme du jardin. Lui ne disait rien ; il ne parlait jamais beaucoup, se contentant d'observer, d'écouter, de songer et de déduire ; alors seulement, il prenait la parole, et tous l'écoutaient, car la sagesse était dans sa bouche, et ses mots sonnaient avec justesse, frappant exactement là où était leur cible, comme une flèche tirée de la main d'un archer virtuose.

Sa beauté, sa grâce et son esprit lumineux de cent et mille savoirs n'avaient pas d'égal, mais ils n'appartenaient au monde des Hommes.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il vint en Terre du Milieu, Olorin se sentit comme un intrus, un étranger sur ce sol qu'il foulait du pied. Mais il regarda autour de lui, et il aima ce qu'il vit ; les choses vivantes lui étaient belles et agréables à la vue, et elles réconfortaient son âme comme s'il y avait toujours appartenu.

Quand il emplit pour la première fois ses poumons des embruns de sel de la côte, quand le vent vigoureux vint fouetter sa peau et taquiner ses cheveux comme un jeu, quand il sauta du navire et sentit ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable humide léché par des successions de vagues laissant des sillons d'écumes en se retirant, quelque chose dans son esprit changea. Il comprit qu'il ne savait en vérité rien ; rien, en effet, du monde des Hommes et des Mortels. Et il éprouva le subit désir de se sentir plus vivant, de faire corps avec ce monde sur lequel on l'avait chargé de veiller.

* * *

« Approche, Olorin. »

Cette voix… il n'aurait su la décrire. Elle roulait comme le tonnerre, profonde comme l'immensité des cieux, chantante comme le cours d'un ruisseau, rayonnante et dorée comme le soleil. Une voix qu'il connaissait depuis toujours – autant qu'il s'en souvienne – et à laquelle il avait appris à obéir.

Alors il s'approcha d'un pas déférent et s'agenouilla au pied des marches menant au sommet du trône de lumière. Il avait baissé la tête avec humilité, n'osant risquer le regard vers la brûlure du ciel et des étoiles mêlées ; car là-haut se tenaient Manwë et Varda ensemble, et leur éclat réuni, celui du jour et de la nuit, était insoutenable à toute créature, même immortelle.

« Seigneur. »

« Olorin, mon fidèle ami. Tu dois te douter pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici. »

« Oui, Seigneur », répondit doucement Olorin, car en effet il le savait.

« Tu es choisi parmi les cinq Maiar que nous allons envoyer de l'autre côté de la mer ; vous formerez ensemble l'Ordre des Istari, et vos pouvoirs seront plus étendus que ceux des Eldar et des Hommes ; mais prend garde, car vous portez notre bannière et notre nom, et vous nous devez une inconditionnelle allégeance.

« Maître, je vous serai fidèle jusqu'à la fin du Monde et au-delà, vous le savez bien. »

« Oui, Olorin, je le sais ; et bien que je répugne de laisser s'en aller un serviteur aussi bon et dévoué que toi, je crois tes immenses talents plus utiles en Terre du Milieu qu'à mon seul usage. Je ne veux pas me montrer égoïste, car mes pairs ont eux aussi sacrifiés certains de leurs meilleurs suivants pour cette quête. Et je sais aussi que ta lumière saura repousser l'avancée des ténèbres. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, Seigneur et si telle est votre volonté, j'obéirai. Puis-je néanmoins savoir qui seront les quatre autres Maiar qui m'accompagneront dans ma quête ? »

Il espérait irrationnellement qu'Eonwë serait parmi eux ; mais il savait que jamais Manwë ne se séparerait encore de son héraut, après ce qu'il avait accompli en Beleriand lorsque l'Ombre avait été la première fois abattue.

« Tu les verras t'attendre dans les Halls de Mandos, répondit Manwë, et bien qu'il ne le voie pas, Olorin sut qu'il lui souriait. Va, à présent. Les vivants et la paix te réclament. »

« Je ne vous décevrai pas, Seigneur », murmura Olorin en se relevant.

« Toutes mes pensées t'accompagnent, ajouta le Seigneur du ciel. »

Olorin s'en fut après un profond salut. Un étrange sentiment d'excitation montait en lui, étourdissant de complexité ; il allait enfin découvrir les terres de l'autre côté de la mer, celles dont Eonwë lui avait parlé avec tant d'exaltation. Son esprit le désirait si fort en secret, le rongeant de curiosité fébrile depuis tant de siècles…

* * *

Alors il alla aux Halls de Mandos pour rencontrer les quatre autres Maiar choisis pour apporter la lumière de l'espoir en Terre du Milieu.

Le premier qu'il vit fut Curumo. Il portait encore le tablier de cuir de la forge, et ses joues étaient rougies par la chaleur du feu. Ses cheveux d'or pâle négligemment nattés sur l'épaule glissaient en mèches rebelles devant son front ; les pupilles rétractées de ses yeux, à peine visibles dans l'océan métallique de ses iris, conféraient à son regard une fixité magnétique, déroutante. Forgeron d'Aulë, l'un des plus meilleurs, disait-on, il y avait toujours dans son attitude et sa manière de mouvoir une assurance arrogante. Olorin le côtoyait depuis des siècles sans parvenir à sincèrement l'apprécier, car il méprisait l'orgueil, or ce jeune Maiar de feu en était empli.

Ensuite venait Aiwendil, suivant de Yavanna ; ses cheveux bruns bouclés et parfumés mêlés de brindilles, évoquaient les cimes feuillues des bois percées de taches de soleil. Son visage était clair et son sourire engageant ; il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur de candeur enfantine touchante, et ses gestes vifs et adroits étaient comme ceux d'un écureuil empressé.

Derrière eux se tenaient deux silhouettes enveloppées de mantes bleues, à l'instar de tous les Maiar d'Ulmo. Leurs cheveux noirs disparaissaient dans l'ombre de leur capuche ; leurs traits étaient semblables, et rien dans leurs voix ni dans leurs manières ne permettait de les distinguer. Leurs noms étaient Alatar et Pallando, sembla se rappeler Olorin – bien que jamais il n'aurait su dire lequel était l'un ou l'autre – mais il ne savait guère grand-chose de plus d'eux.

* * *

Ils étaient donc là, les cinq Istari qui allaient s'avancer face aux ténèbres baignant le monde…

* * *

Les jours passèrent, et les préparatifs de leur départ étaient presque achevés. Aulë et Ulmo avaient unis leurs forces pour bâtir un grand bateau qui les porterait sans encombres de l'autre côté de la mer, et Curumo et les Ithryn Luin restèrent auprès d'eux pour les assister. Aiwendil gambadait dans les verts bois de Tirion où reposait son cœur, allant saluer une dernière fois sa maîtresse Yavanna. Suivant son exemple, Olorin était allé une dernière fois s'abriter dans les Jardins d'Irmo, qui renfermaient les plus beaux souvenirs de ses longs siècles d'existence dans la paix de Valinor ; il espérait futilement y croiser une dernière fois Eonwë, ou peut-être… non, non, songea-t-il en secouant misérablement la tête. Il n'avait pas le droit d'espérer cela.

Alors il marchait seul sous les arbres, écoutant les oiseaux et le murmure du vent. Une lourde mélancolie avait envahi son âme, atténuant la fureur de l'excitation qui l'avait porté ces jours derniers. Pour combien de temps serait-il loin de ce havre de paix, navigant sur des eaux inconnues ou luttant contre un ennemi qui était par le passé l'un des leurs ? Avait-il raison de se réjouir, alors que c'était à la guerre qu'il s'en allait ?

Il n'aimait pas la guerre ; c'était une certitude qui l'habitait alors qu'il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience. Personne ne pouvait aimer la guerre. Les récits que ses pairs partis en Terre du Milieu pour anéantir Morgoth lui avaient suffi pour comprendre son horreur, et l'inévitable douleur qu'elle apportait.

Un frisson parcourut son corps, malgré la douceur de l'air.

-Ne crains pas ce que tu ne connais pas, murmura une voix tout près de son oreille, car la crainte engendre la méfiance, et la méfiance, la violence et la violence n'a jamais rien résolu…

C'était une voix de femme, basse et douce, chantante, mais il y avait comme une fêlure dans son harmonie, et une pointe de tristesse dans ce ton calme.

Surpris, Olorin se retourna.

Et il reconnut immédiatement cette longue mante grise mouillée de rosée, scintillante sous le soleil comme brodée de diamants.

Il l'avait déjà aperçue à plusieurs reprises lors de ses promenades dans les Jardins ; une ombre mystérieuse et sans visage, coulée sous les feuillages aux reflets d'argent, qu'il captait du coin de l'œil sans parvenir à rien en discerner, et qui disparaissait comme par enchantement dès qu'il tournait brusquement la tête dans l'espoir de la surprendre. Elle semblait envelopper les Jardins entiers de sa présence, et son souvenir lui laissait chaque fois à l'esprit un malaise mêlé de frustration, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une énigme d'apparence insondable, dont il avait pourtant la réponse sur le bout de la langue. Alors il fermait les yeux, tentant de graver dans son esprit les contours de cette silhouette aux formes dissimulées sous son ample cape, de ce visage plongé dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Et chaque fois qu'il revenait en ce lieu, il se prenait à espérer l'apercevoir encore une fois, parvenir à l'approcher sans qu'elle ne s'enfuie avec la fluidité d'un fantôme…

Un fantôme qui avait hanté ses pensées durant tant d'années, insaisissable, qui semblait éprouver un plaisir cruel à se dérober à ses yeux tout en s'installant toujours plus profondément dans son esprit, s'instillant dans ses moindres pensées.

Et maintenant, elle se tenait devant lui, et elle ne fuyait pas.

Sa mante l'enveloppait comme une armure de vent, et son capuchon ne dissimulait plus ses traits. La timide brise taquinait sa longue chevelure noire, fine et miroitante comme un tissage de ténèbres sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige, sa pâleur rehaussée par la clarté de ses yeux, qui semblaient animés d'un éclat intérieur, scintillants comme des étoiles à travers un diffus voile de nuages. Ils cherchaient les siens, avec une appréhension retenue, comme si elle allait prendre la parole sans tout à fait l'oser.

Aussitôt que les yeux d'Olorin se posèrent sur elle, ils ne purent plus s'en détacher. Il décelait autour d'elle une étincelante aura de lumière ; elle semblait rayonner des pâles ténèbres de la nuit de Telperion, à la fois immense et frêle, puissante et vulnérable. Elle lui inspira à la fois une instinctive crainte et un violent besoin de la protéger ; mais sans même savoir qui elle était, il comprit qu'elle était bien trop haut, hors de sa portée, et bien plus étincelante qu'il ne le serait jamais. Et il lui sembla que son corps était devenu une statue de pierre, pesante et maladroite, et que le moindre mouvement de sa part romprait le charme harmonieux qui s'était installé dans tout le jardin. Et il la contempla sans parvenir à détourner le regard, car il ne savait quand elle s'offrirait encore ainsi à son regard probablement jamais…

Elle était belle ; si belle… mais elle semblait triste ; si triste… Pourquoi ne souriait-elle pas ?

Et il comprit soudain que la brillance de ses yeux si clairs était due à des larmes.

-Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-Je pleure pour tant de choses…

Sa voix vibrait d'un douloureux chagrin qui toucha Olorin droit au cœur.

-Vous ne devriez pas ; dites-moi ce qui fait monter à vos yeux une telle peine, et je me chargerai de le combattre et de le chasser du monde.

Et il lui sembla que, de son esprit, la raison prenait congé ; avec une hardiesse emplie d'émotion, il tendit les mains pour prendre celles de la tendre inconnue, qui, même sans qu'il ne sache son nom, et d'un seul regard, d'une seule parole, venait de bouleverser à jamais son cœur. Et il les serra doucement dans les siennes, si petites et si fragiles, comme une promesse.

-Mais vous ne pouvez promettre une telle chose, murmura la jeune fille, et une larme solitaire perla sa joue. Je vous en prie, ne prêtez pas ce serment, ou alors vous devriez combattre le monde entier ; car je pleure avec tous ceux qui souffrent, tous ceux qui ont du chagrin sans oser se laisser aller à l'exprimer ; je pleure pour ceux qui ont le cœur lourd et l'âme en peine. Je pleure pour ceux qui ont l'humeur joyeuse, car la lumière ne demeure jamais et est toujours chassée par les ténèbres ; je pleure pour ceux qui sont plongés dans l'affliction et ceux qui le seront bientôt. Je pleure pour la terre déchirée par les griffes de personnages malveillants, sans aucune armure et aucun défenseur…

Et alors qu'elle parlait, chacun des mots qui quittèrent sa bouche s'en fut comme un papillon droit au cœur d'Olorin, le perçant de mille insoutenables coups ; et la peine de la jeune femme devint la sienne, et les larmes qui montèrent à ses yeux furent les siennes. Alors il porta à ses lèvres ses mains qu'il gardait farouchement pressées entre les siennes, et l'une après l'autre, il les baisa. La voix mourut dans la poitrine de la jeune fille endeuillée.

-Ma Dame, au nom de Manwë, je m'en vais combattre les ténèbres qui emprisonnent la Terre du Milieu et répandre la lumière de l'espoir ; et alors, le soleil brillera de nouveau, et il n'y aura plus une âme malheureuse. Laissez-moi porter votre bannière et votre nom dans ma mission. Laissez-moi vaincre l'ombre, et quand je reviendrais, il n'y aura plus dans vos yeux aucune larme.

-Pourquoi feriez-vous une telle chose ?

Olorin trouva le courage de lever de nouveau les yeux ; ceux de la belle inconnue cherchaient les siens, emplis d'espoir et de curiosité toute peine les avait un instant déserté.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant les justes mots pour répondre.

Il leva une main, et la déposa, tremblante, légère, sur la joue blanche où brillait une perle d'argent. Il l'essuya avec douceur, d'un geste plein de timidité. Mais la jeune fille ne se déroba pas, le regard toujours levé vers lui, clair et empli de pressants questionnements.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que mon cœur me le demande, ma Dame ; je serais bien en peine de vous décrire ce que je ressens. Mais je crois que c'est une décision que je ne regretterais pas. Je vous en supplie, accordez-moi cette seule faveur ; si je devais ne pas revenir, je saurais mourir pour quelque chose qui en vaut la peine, puisque ce sera en tentant d'étancher la vôtre…

-L'ordre de Manwë n'a-t-il donc aucune valeur à vos yeux ?

Il y avait une pointe de malice dans sa voix, mais ses yeux restaient fixes et sérieux comme des lacs de glace, et sa bouche ne souriait pas. Alors Olorin sourit pour eux deux, et, respectueusement, lui libéra les mains pour reculer d'un pas et s'incliner.

-Si, ma Dame, probablement… mais je vous aime, et vos désirs seront les miens.

Elle ne répondit rien. Mais quelque chose dans son expression changea ; quelque chose d'imperceptible, mais il sembla à Olorin de voir la glace qui la pétrifiait fondre peu à peu. L'ombre dans ses yeux se dissipa brièvement, et ses prunelles étincelèrent de tout leur éclat, comme deux astres d'un ciel sans nuages.

C'était ainsi qu'il voulait les voir ; pour toujours.

-Eh bien soit… Olorin, portez ma bannière en Terre du Milieu, et brandissez-la haut ; et souvenez-vous de moi quand la nuit se fait épaisse, quand la peine vous submerge. Et si vous vous égarez, si votre regard perd de vue le chemin, que les larmes que vous verserez éclaircissent votre vision…

Elle s'approcha de lui, si près qu'il sentit le parfum sucré de ses cheveux emplir ses poumons, si près qu'il put contempler chaque détail de son visage de porcelaine et de son regard magnétique, polaire comme celui d'un loup.

-L'Ombre essayera de vous prendre, Olorin… Ne la laissez pas faire. N'acceptez rien de sa main ou rien de ce qu'elle ait pu toucher ; car alors, elle vous saisira, elle vous corrompra…

Il hocha lentement la tête, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment le sens de ses mots.

-Promettez-moi, insista-t-elle.

-Je vous le promets, murmura-t-il en souriant pour la rassurer.

Alors, ce fut elle qui prit ses mains dans les siennes pour les porter à ses lèvres.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom alors que j'ignore tout de vous ? Souffla-t-il.

Elle le regarda, et le coin de sa lèvre frémit un bref instant.

-Personne ne me voit personne ne m'entend ; on ignore ma présence et mon existence. Ceux qui viennent en ce jardin ne décèlent jamais qu'une ombre perdue dans les autres.

-Moi, je vous ai déjà vue…

Et il n'ajouta rien, car ce n'était pas nécessaire ; il avait la certitude qu'elle le savait déjà.

-Je vous aime depuis longtemps, et ce sans vous connaître. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux repartir avec un nom sur les lèvres, un nom que je puisse invoquer quand le découragement tentera de me jeter à bas.

Alors elle sourit. C'était un vrai sourire, l'un des premiers qu'elle esquissa de sa longue existence, et le seul qu'on lui vit. Et, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa sur les lèvres d'Olorin un baiser, en même temps que son nom.

Elle était Nienna, la Fille des Larmes, l'Eternelle Pleureuse.

Elle était Nienna, celle qui déroba le cœur d'Olorin sans même qu'il ne s'en rendit compte et l'eut-il fait, il ne s'y serait pas opposé, car le doux sentiment qui avait envahi son âme et son esprit n'avait pas de comparable avec tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à ce jour. Cette indescriptible certitude que son existence n'avait eue lieu d'être que pour le sens de cet instant précis…

* * *

-Olorin !

La voix d'Eonwë.

Fracture.

Charme brisé.

Nienna sursauta, et elle leva la tête comme un faon apeuré.

-Bonne chance, Olorin, murmura-t-elle hâtivement.

Et en trois pas, elle se fondit dans les ombres des troncs et disparut de sa vue. Déconcerté, incapable de comprendre dans quelle direction elle était partie, ni comment le charme de cet instant si parfait avait pu voler en éclat avec une telle violence, Olorin fut pris d'un vertige et il trébucha, percutant en plein fouet Eonwë qui arrivait en courant derrière lui.

-Je savais que tu étais là, s'exclama son ami avec son exaltation coutumière. Je comprends que tu aies besoin d'un peu de temps seul, mais je voulais te parler une dernière fois avant ton départ…

-Que voulais-tu ?

Il n'avait pu empêcher un trait d'impatience de fuser dans sa voix.

-Est-ce que je te dérange, mon ami ? Demanda Eonwë en fronçant les sourcils.

Olorin haussa les épaules en se forçant à sourire :

-Non… je suis juste un peu nerveux.

Il leva le regard vers son ami, s'efforçant de croiser le sien sans faillir. Eonwë était grand, même pour un Maiar, et les traits de son visage avaient été durcis par ce qu'il avait vu en Terre du Milieu. Il semblait plus âgé, plus sage aussi, et ses cheveux aux reflets changeants sous le soleil semblaient aussi blancs que la neige. Son regard était clairvoyant, profond, aigu comme celui d'un faucon, et peu nombreux étaient ceux qui parvenaient à le soutenir ; Olorin était de ceux-là.

-Tu vivras de grandes choses parmi les Eldar et les Hommes, j'en suis persuadé. Mais il y aura aussi des dangers qui te guetteront. Beaucoup de dangers…

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Olorin fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, ni ce qui pouvait ainsi assombrir son humeur.

-Ne laisse rien te détourner de ton chemin, Olorin… Rien. Tu m'entends ?

Ses paroles faisaient écho à celles de Nienna, mais Olorin ne parvint pas davantage à en percer le sens profond. Il se sentit idiot, ignorant, trop borné par la vie facile et sécurisée qu'il avait toujours menée pour comprendre les avertissements de ceux qui avaient vu le monde des vivants.

-Mais l'ennemi ne viendra peut-être pas toujours de l'extérieur, Olorin. Il te faudra te garder de tous, car qui sait si celui que tu considères comme ton frère n'est en réalité pas un espion ?

-En qui pourrais-je alors avoir confiance ? Interrogea Olorin avec irritation.

-En toi-même, répondit Eonwë d'une voix pressante. Et toujours, seulement en toi-même…

-Ne pourrais-je pas compter sur un seul allié ?

Eonwë le regarda droit dans les yeux. L'expression de son visage était confuse, tourmentée, comme s'il avait mille choses à dire sans savoir par laquelle commencer.

-Suis ton cœur, Olorin, mais ne sois pas naïf… Ou alors il finira irrémédiablement brisé.

Et l'accent de sa voix était si virulent, si sincère, qu'Olorin sut qu'il parlait d'expérience. D'une main, il pressa l'épaule de son ami. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires – ni seulement utiles. Et Olorin ne savait pas, et ne voulait pas savoir, qui était celui qui avait brisé le cœur d'Eonwë.

-Veille tes compagnons, et protège-les autant que tu le peux des morsures de l'Ombre, acheva celui-ci avant de respirer profondément, comme s'il avait oublié de le faire pendant un long moment. Protège-les de l'Ombre… Et surtout Curumo, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Pourquoi ?

Mais Eonwë ne répondit pas.

Alors ils se mirent à marcher ensemble, leurs pas s'accordant avec un naturel parfait, et leurs cheveux d'argent soulevés par la brise se mêlant dans le vent.

-Tu aurais beaucoup de choses à me raconter, quand tu reviendras… dit Eonwë.

Olorin lui lança un regard oblique.

-Est-ce bien certain que je reviendrai ?

Son ami le regarda. Il y avait de la tristesse dans son expression, et son sourire tremblait. Ses yeux étaient hantés des ombres qui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis qu'il avait vu la guerre.

-Non. Et si tu reviens, tu ne seras plus le même…

Et ils ne dirent plus rien, marchant simplement dans un silence éloquent.

Ainsi fut la dernière marche des deux amis, aussi sereine que toutes celles qui l'avaient précédé, songea l'ombre encapuchonnée qui les contemplait tendrement depuis le couvert des arbres.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Voilà, c'était pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !_


	2. Le Gris Pèlerin

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de cet fic retorse et sauvage que j'ai concocté pour ma chère Nantha !_

_ooo_

_Petit rappel pour ceux qui seraient paumés :_

_Olorin = Gandalf_

_Curumo = Saroumane_

_Aiwendil = Radagast_

_Ithryn Luin = Mages bleus = Alatar et Pallando (mais ceux-là, pas la peine de les retenir, ils sont pas très importants !)_

_ooo_

_Voilà ! Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Le Gris Pèlerin –**

**0o0o0o0**

La coque du grand bateau scintillait au soleil comme un diamant taillé ; sa proue fendait les flots dans un doux bruissement d'écume qui se mêlait au jacassement des mouettes et au grincement des cordages. Les deux frères Ithryn Luin étaient postés près de la tête d'aigle qui surmontait le nez du navire, le guidant sur la mer infinie par la seule force de leur volonté. Désœuvrés, Aiwendil, Curumo et Olorin étaient assis côte à côte au pied du mât, les jambes croisées sous eux, leurs chevelures battus comme des étendards par le vent marin chargé d'une puissante odeur salée.

Dès les premiers instants du voyage, Curumo s'était imposé comme capitaine du navire et de leur Ordre d'Istari. Plus le temps passait, moins Olorin parvenait à l'apprécier. L'avertissement d'Eonwë à son sujet restait présent dans son esprit, le torturant sans répit, en ajoutant à son angoisse milles questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse.

-Je n'aime définitivement pas la mer, déclara soudain Aiwendil, rompant le silence qui planait entre eux trois.

-Parfait, répliqua Curumo d'un ton cinglant. Voilà une intervention d'une fascinante utilité.

Olorin serra les dents, s'efforçant de ne rien montrer de son agacement. Curumo n'avait pas un mauvais fond, mais son orgueil et son caractère susceptible ressortaient chez lui avec une telle acuité qu'il était difficile de les ignorer. Certes, il était sage et instruit, et malgré son jeune âge, il était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs artisans d'Aulë. Mais désormais, il ne faisait plus partie de la suite d'aucun Valar : il était un magicien de l'Ordre ; quand, juste avant leur départ Varda était venue en personne remettre à chacun d'eux un bâton de pouvoir, elle avait clairement précisé qu'il n'existerait au sein de l'Ordre aucun chef ni aucune hiérarchie. Cela, pourtant, Curumo ne semblait pas l'avoir apprécié, ni compris.

-Lorsque nous arriveront en Terre du Milieu, je ne resterais pas près des côtes, continua Aiwendil sans se départir de son sourire qu'il n'adressait à personne en particulier. J'irais dans un endroit reculé, avec des forêts profondes, loin de tout contact humain…

-Ce n'est pas pour nous trouver un ermitage qu'on nous envoie là-bas, espèce d'idiot ! S'enflamma Curumo en le foudroyant du regard. Comment veux-tu lutter contre l'Ombre si tu te caches au fond de ta forêt comme un pleutre ?

-Au moins pourra-il protéger la forêt en question, intervint Olorin presque malgré lui.

-Oh oui, bien sûr ! Quel grand service nous rendrait ce merveilleux soldat plein de courage !

-Personne sur ce bateau n'est et ne sera soldat, rappela Olorin en tâchant de garder son calme. Nous sommes des magiciens au service des Hommes.

-Au _service _? Répéta Curumo, les yeux écarquillés, l'air proprement ébahi. Tu comptes donc te mettre au _service _de ces créatures mortelles ?

Il se leva souplement et s'éloigna d'un pas dansant, allant s'accouder au bastingage en évitant ostensiblement de regarder les deux mages toujours assis sur le plancher humide.

-Quel piètre renfort m'offre Manwë dans ma mission, murmura-t-il, néanmoins assez fort pour que sa voix couvre le vent et soit audible de tous ses compagnons.

Olorin échangea un regard avec Aiwendil – et ils pensaient exactement la même chose.

* * *

La première nuit à bord du bateau fut la plus difficile pour Olorin. Outre le fait que la mélancolie pesait sur son humeur comme un poids, l'empêchant de trouver un sommeil paisible, les roulis du navire lui retournaient l'estomac – quelle étrange sensation ! – et Aiwendil, avec qui il partageait l'une des étroites cabines des cales, ronflait avec un enthousiasme qui méritait d'être souligné. Il y en avait au moins un que leur mission ne semblait pas inquiéter, songea Olorin, moitié aigre, moitié amusé, en se retournant une énième fois sur sa couchette dans l'espoir de trouver une position confortable.

Désespérant de trouver enfin le sommeil, et de plus en plus angoissé par l'étroitesse de la cabine plongée dans l'obscurité totale, il finit par repousser son drap et se leva avec précaution, s'appuyant contre la paroi de bois. En se déhanchant pour tenter de conserver un semblant d'équilibre malgré le roulis, il quitta la cabine et monta l'échelle pour accéder à l'air libre.

Une bourrasque de vent marin frappa son visage, lui apportant une apaisante vague de fraîcheur salée ; la lueur blême des étoiles faisait luire les planches humides du pont, et soulignait comme un halo la silhouette assise en amazone sur le bastingage, la tête penchée vers les flots.

Olorin s'avança silencieusement, sa légère chemise battue par le vent ne suffisant pas à protéger sa peau parcourue de frissons. Il ne ressentait pas habituellement avec tant d'acuité les effets de la température… L'éloignement de Valinor rendait-il sa constitution plus sensible, ou était-ce la Terre Immortelle qui était protégée par le pouvoir des Valar des extrêmes et des caprices du ciel ?

-Curumo, prononça-t-il d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Celui-ci ne manifesta aucun signe de surprise ; en fait, aucun muscle de son corps ne frémit, et son regard restait plongé dans les flots qui s'écrasaient sur la coque avec un doux chuintement. On aurait dit qu'il ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu, ou qu'un quelconque sortilège l'avait ainsi figé comme une statue de marbre. Alors Olorin s'accouda à la rambarde, tendant le cou pour mieux contempler le mouvement hypnotisant des vagues, et leur lent rituel mélodieux.

Un long moment passa, et le silence était à peine troublé des grincements des cordages et, de temps à autre, d'un lointain cri de cormoran.

Le calme de cette nuit illuminée d'étoiles apporta un étrange sentiment de réconfort au cœur d'Olorin. Car il connaissait les astres luisants au-dessus de sa tête comme une couronne de diamants, et leur danse familière lui fit penser qu'il n'était peut-être pas si loin de son foyer qu'il ne le craignait.

Les dames de Varda étaient avec eux ; que pourrait-il leur arriver ?

Mais il lui semblait aussi percevoir, plus lointaine, plus discrète, dans l'ombre du ciel, dans la plainte du vent, dans le chant de la mer, une autre présence, qui distilla dans son esprit une sensation de douleur mêlée d'extase : et sans que ses yeux ne vissent rien, il sentit, il sut que Nienna était là, elle aussi, tout près mais si lointaine, cachée derrière les voiles de nuages, par timidité, peut-être ; il sut que ses larmes se mêlaient aux courants de l'océan, et que depuis son royaume fait de noirceur, elle lui souriait tristement pour lui.

-Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ? Demanda alors Curumo, brisant le silence.

Sa voix était calme, presque amicale, et il n'y avait nulle raillerie dans son ton ; c'était une question sincère, qui quêtait une réponse franche.

-Je ne peux pas. Trop de souvenirs remontent dans mon esprit.

-Oui…

Un nouveau silence.

-Ce sont comme des bulles crevant la surface d'un lac, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota Curumo. Elles rident la surface d'ondes, troublent sa sérénité, et le reflet que l'on y voit se floute…

Il y avait une lointaine nostalgie dans son ton, et son regard d'argent se portait vers l'ouest, insistant, comme s'il y cherchait une ligne invisible d'horizon dans le ciel noyé de ténèbres. Mais les rivages de Valinor avaient disparu dans une brume opaque dès les premières heures de leur voyage, et nul d'entre eux ne saurait dire s'ils les reverraient un jour…

-Cela te manque déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Dit doucement Olorin.

Curumo inclina lentement la tête, les lèvres pincées. Une mèche folle battait son front au gré du vent.

-Moi aussi, repris Olorin d'un ton pensif, répondant lui-même à sa propre question. Oui, moi aussi…

Et il se tut, et le silence pesa entre eux comme une gêne.

Olorin parcourut d'un long regard tout ce qui l'entourait, tous les sens se tendant vers la plus infime sensation qui les effleurait ; le lent roulis qui les berçait comme dans l'espoir de les apaiser, la noirceur du ciel se déployant au-dessus d'eux comme une chape, le grondement continu et lointain des vagues, la caresse des étoiles sur sa peau, le parfum du vent, le grincement des cordages tendus, le claquement des voiles gonflées par le vent, qui entraînait leur navire vers une destination qui leur était inconnue.

Quelle place avaient-ils donc dans un univers si étendu ? Songea-t-il en frissonnant de nouveau, son cœur se serrant alors qu'il prenait conscience de la petitesse de son être, de l'insignifiance de son existence, et de l'immensité de son ignorance.

Qui était-il vraiment ?

Et qui était Curumo ? Se demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers son compagnon. Qui était-il _vraiment_, sous son masque d'orgueil méprisant, ses sourires narquois, ses paroles fielleuses ?

Comme s'il avait perçu ses questionnements, celui-ci dit doucement :

-Je ne suis que peu de chose, en vérité ; je crois l'avoir découvert à peu près en même temps que toi.

Olorin cilla, et puis il sourit :

-J'en suis heureux.

-Je me suis toujours estimé supérieur, poursuivit Curumo d'une voix lente, butant sur chaque mot comme s'il éprouvait une difficulté le prononcer. J'ai toujours pensé être bien plus méritant que ce que les autres me donnaient de louanges.

Une longue pause. Olorin crut qu'il n'allait rien ajouter. Mais soudain, il reprit :

-J'ai simplement suivi trop fidèlement ce que mon mentor me disait ; je me suis ouvert à lui, et il a instillé en moi les graines de l'orgueil. Elles ont germé dans mon cœur malgré moi. J'ai développé mon art avec la certitude d'être meilleur que tout autre, sauf lui… Mais quand il a disparu, qui restait-il encore pour me faire ombrage ?

Il se tut de nouveau, mais cette fois, Olorin avait perçu dans son intonation qu'il n'ajouterait rien de plus. Sa respiration était lente et profonde, et son regard avait cessé de guetter l'ouest. Il semblait plus calme, apaisé – comme si ces confidences l'avaient libéré d'un poids.

Peut-être inconsciemment, le souffle d'Olorin se cala sur le sien. Et il lui sembla être envahi par une langueur tranquille, comme s'il prenait un repos mérité après un dur labeur. Pourtant…

Et soudain, son esprit fut déchiré d'un éclat de lumière plus foudroyant que l'éclair, et il comprit le sens des derniers mots de Curumo.

Il se souvenait. Curumo avait été sous la tutelle d'un ancien Maiar d'Aulë – qu'on prétendait bien supérieur aux autres par la finesse de son art, si doué que personne ne savait lui tenir tête, si habile qu'il aurait su détrôner Aulë lui-même, si émérite qu'on le surnommait l'Admirable ; et si orgueilleux que, lorsque l'ombre l'avait tenté, flatté, il avait abandonné Valinor et trahi les siens sans hésiter.

Curumo avait été plus proche qu'aucun autre que cet être de lumière, devenu créature des ténèbres et fléau du monde, ennemi de la paix…

-Par la sagesse de Manwë et Varda, murmura-t-il, incrédule.

Il jeta un regard en coin à celui qui était assis sur la rambarde, et qui souriait à la mer d'un air pensif, presque triste.

-Je crois que je vais aller essayer de dormir un peu, chuchota Olorin.

Mais Curumo ne donna aucun signe qu'il ne l'avait entendu.

D'un pas aussi rapide que le lui permettaient les oscillations du pont, Olorin descendit vers les cales et retrouva sa cabine, ou Aiwendil ronflait avec le même enthousiasme que tantôt.

Mais son esprit était torturé de nouveaux questionnements, et son cœur serré d'une angoisse sourde dont il ne saisissait pas l'origine, et qui se distillait lentement dans sa poitrine comme un poison insidieux. Et le sommeil semblait éprouver un malin plaisir à le fuir, le narguant en le privant du moindre repos, et cette nuit fut la plus pénible qu'il eut jamais passé de ses dix millénaires d'existence.

* * *

Le temps n'avait aucune prise sur les créatures immortelles qu'étaient les Maiar, aussi les jours de voyage glissèrent-ils les uns après les autres sans que personne ne juge important de les compter. Cependant, Olorin et Aiwendil furent soulagés de voir, sous le soleil déclinant d'une chaude fin d'après-midi, la côte des Terres du Milieu se dessiner à l'horizon.

Un lien d'amitié solide s'était rapidement tissé entre eux, nourri de complicité, de souvenirs et de rires partagés. Olorin était lui-même étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il s'était attaché à ce jeune Maiar à l'indécrochable sourire rêveur, aux yeux pétillants et naïfs et au rire facile. Il portait en lui la liberté et l'insouciance des forêts de Valinor, et n'était guère plus à l'aise sur un bateau qu'un oiseau ne le serait dans une minuscule cage.

-Voilà la terre ! S'exclama-t-il avec joie en désignant l'horizon du doigt. Nous voici arrivés !

Olorin sourit sans rien dire, la main crispée sur le bastingage, incapable de savoir s'il était l'heure de se réjouir ou de perdre espoir. Voilà, devant lui, s'étendaient les Terres du Milieu, qu'il avait toujours rêvé de voir… Voilà, devant lui, le monde rongé par le mal qu'il lui fallait éradiquer…

-Manwë et Nienna sont avec moi,souffla-t-il dans le vent.

-Que marmonnez-vous ainsi ? Lui demanda Curumo avec une lointaine curiosité teintée de mépris.

Olorin lui adressa un sourire artificiel :

-Oh, rien…

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint avant leur départ, leurs rapports s'étaient sensiblement améliorés durant la traversée. Cette cohabitation forcée semblait leur avoir fait comprendre, à l'un et à l'autre, qu'une entente serait nécessaire s'ils voulaient œuvrer pour le bien du monde. Sans s'apprécier réellement, ni que rien d'autre qu'une certitude d'alliance nécessaire ne les rapproche, ils s'adressaient la parole uniquement lorsque cela était nécessaire. Les injures voilées et les provocations s'étaient tues, et avaient presque tacitement commencé à se vouvoyer mutuellement lors des rares occasions où ils en venaient à converser ensemble.

Quant aux deux mages bleus… Olorin ne gardait pas souvenir d'une vraie conversation avec eux. Ils restaient toujours ensemble, liés comme des siamois, toujours silencieux et enveloppés de leurs mantes bleues. Si on oubliait le fait qu'ils guidaient le navire grâce à leurs pouvoirs, on aurait pu douter de la légitimité de leur présence.

-Où accostons-nous ? Demanda l'un d'eux, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

A l'instant où il posa cette question, le bateau dévia lentement à bâbord, se dirigeant tout droit vers un point bien précis de la côte ; à voir l'expression stupéfaite des visages des jumeaux sous leurs capuches, ce changement de cap n'était pas de leur fait.

-Il semble que le navire veuille achever le voyage lui-même, fit remarquer Olorin, déclenchant le rire clair d'Aiwendil.

* * *

Quand ils parvinrent aux Havres Gris, et que le bateau glissa docilement le long du quai, comme tiré par une corde, ils virent une silhouette dressée près d'un poteau d'amarrage.

-Bienvenue, mages Istari de Valinor, leur dit-il d'une voix claire alors qu'ils débarquaient un à un.

A première vue, il s'agissait d'un elfe ; il possédait leur silhouette gracile, leurs traits fins et leurs oreilles pointues ; ses cheveux d'un blond cendré volaient autour de son visage au gré du vent. Mais une fine moustache grisonnante glissait le long de son menton jusque sur sa poitrine.

-Êtes-vous un elfe ? Le questionna ingénument Aiwendil.

L'inconnu sourit doucement sous sa moustache.

-Oui, maître magicien je suis bien un elfe. Le premier et le plus vieux. Mon nom est Cirdan.

-Je croyais pourtant les elfes imberbes, s'exclama Aiwendil.

-Je suis un mystère pour mon peuple et probablement mon créateur lui-même…

Il y avait dans sa voix une sérénité apaisante, et dans ses yeux se lisait une grande sagesse. Quand il leva la tête, son regard croisa celui d'Olorin, et celui-ci sut qu'il avait devant lui une personne bien plus sage et plus avisée que lui, ne serait-ce que par sa longue expérience d'une vie de dangers. Il éprouva aussitôt pour lui un grand respect, et, instinctivement, il inclina la tête.

-Voilà l'ordre des choses inversé, seigneur Maiar, Olorin de Valinor, dit Cirdan avec un visible amusement. Car si l'un de nous doit s'incliner aujourd'hui, plus probablement s'agit-il de moi.

Puis son ton fut plus solennel quand il engloba les cinq mages d'un même regard :

-Vous voici donc, envoyés des Valar, venus répandre une lumière bienfaitrice dans les ténèbres qui baignent la Terre du Milieu. Car le Mal que nous croyons depuis longtemps déraciné et détruit, a laissé derrière lui les graines de sa haine, qui germent aujourd'hui ; la mauvaise herbe se propage de nouveau. Il nous faut la brûler avant qu'elle n'envahisse le bienheureux jardin des vivants.

Une force nouvelle sembla se répandre dans leurs veines, comme si leur sang s'était soudain mit à bouillir d'un feu violent.

-Nous portons l'étendard des Valar, et nous vaincrons, prononcèrent-ils d'une seule voix, plus unis qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, sans savoir d'où leur venaient ces mots ni cette subite confiance qui avait envahi leurs âmes.

* * *

Cirdan leur offrit l'hospitalité de sa maison, car la nuit tombait. Il se montra bon et chaleureux, courtois et d'une excellente compagnie. Olorin sentait son estime pour lui grandir à chaque minute, car il avait toujours apprécié les elfes et aimait se mêler à ceux de Valinor. Mais Cirdan était différent, car il n'avait jamais vu la lumière des Arbres et vécu toute sa longue existence sous l'ombre des étoiles, dans le danger du pays livré à Morgoth et ses créatures. Les siècles et les épreuves l'avaient forgé comme une solide lame, plusieurs fois fendue, mais jamais brisée, fondue pour être mieux reforgée.

Il savait bien des choses en les taisant, et son regard était clairvoyant. Plusieurs fois, au cours du repas qu'il leur offrit, son regard croisé celui d'Olorin ; et sans qu'un mot ne fut échangé entre eux, une compréhension mutuelle les lia aussitôt.

La nuit était bien avancée quand le repas s'acheva. Alors qu'ils s'installèrent tous autour de la flamboyante cheminée, charmés par l'atmosphère douce et chaleureuse qui régnait dans la maison de Cirdan, leur hôte leur dit :

-Mieux vaudrait pour vous que vous ne gardiez pas cette apparence divine ; d'aucun pourraient vous prendre pour des elfes, mais l'Ennemi, lui, ne s'y trompera pas. Vous seriez sa première cible, et là où il frappera le plus fort.

-Nous ne sommes pas des pleutres, répartit aussitôt Curumo en se hérissant instinctivement.

-Je ne sais bien, maître Istari, mais dans cette guerre-là, c'est la prudence qui est de mise. Celui qui s'en sortira sera celui qui se sera montré malin et furtif, qui aura manipulé la nuit à ses intérêts, et non celui qui se présentera seul et en lourde armure à découvert face aux portes des Ombres.

-Que savez-vous de notre mission ? Cracha presque Curumo. Qui êtes-vous pour commander ainsi aux envoyés des Valar ?

-Que savez-vous de la guerre, maître Curumo ? Répliqua Cirdan avec un sang-froid remarquable.

Cette courte phrase claqua comme un coup de fouet. Le Maiar d'Aulë ne répondit rien et détourna le regard, les poings serrés.

-Sagesse et non impulsivité. La voix de l'esprit avant celle du cœur.

Olorin hocha la tête. Ces mots-là, il les comprenait. Mais, en écho, lui répondirent les paroles d'Eonwë : _Suis ton cœur, Olorin, mais ne sois pas naïf…_

-Votre apparence doit être aussi discrète et vulnérable que possible, continua implacablement Cirdan. L'Ennemi ne décèlera pas d'adversaire en vous, et votre mission s'en trouvera facilitée.

-Quelle apparence considéreriez-vous comme discrète et vulnérable ? Questionna Aiwendil.

-Celle d'un Homme… répondit Cirdan, après un instant de silence pensif. D'un vieillard, de préférence…

* * *

A la nuit tombante, cinq adolescents célestes gorgés de la lumière du ciel avaient posé le pied aux Havres Gris.

Au matin suivant, cinq vieillards courbés, appuyés sur leurs bâtons et traînants dans leurs propres ombres quittèrent la maison de Cirdan le Charpentier.

* * *

Leur hôte leur avait fourni des chevaux et des vivres suffisants pour la durée de leur premier voyage : leur destination était Fondcombe. Il leur assura que le seigneur Elrond et sa maison les accueillerait fort gracieusement et qu'ils pourraient compter sur lui comme un puissant allié.

Mais un peu avant leur départ, alors que les Maiar tentaient péniblement de se familiariser avec leurs corps affaiblis, Cirdan prit Olorin à part.

-Je sais que la volonté des Valar était de ne pas désigner de commandant de l'Ordre des Istari mais s'il devait y en avoir un, ce serait vous, Olorin…

-Je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un chef, sire Cirdan, protesta doucement Olorin.

-Détrompez-vous. Je vois plus profondément en vous que vous-même ; croyez-moi, car ma parole n'est pas vaine.

-Je vous crois.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut long et profond ; une communion entre deux sages qui ont beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre.

-L'avenir de la Terre du Milieu repose sur vos épaules plus que sur toutes autres, reprit Cirdan. C'est votre lumière qui brillera le plus fort dans l'obscurité. Tenez.

Il ôta la bague qu'il portait au doigt, et, d'un geste empreint de cérémonie, la luit tendit.

-Voilà Narya, l'Anneau de Feu, l'un des Trois forgés par Celebrimbor Curufinion, et sauvés de justesse lorsque Sauron voulut s'en emparer. Le seigneur Elrond est le porteur de Vilya, l'Anneau de l'Air ; Dame Galadriel de Lorien garde Nenya, l'Anneau de l'Eau.

-Mais il s'agit d'un anneau appartenant à votre peuple, objecta Olorin. Je ne peux…

-Prenez-le. Puisse le feu de son pouvoir vous aider dans votre quête. Elle vous dispensera force et réconfort lorsque vous viendrez à en manquer ; elle vous rassurera lorsque vous douterez de vous-même. Elle vous donnera un objectif, une raison pour rester à la Lumière ; mais… ajouta Cirdan après une pause, et il souriait avec douceur en prononçant ces derniers mots, il me semble que vous en avez déjà un.

Avec circonspection, mais n'osant refuser, car le regard de Cirdan posé sur lui était grave et insistant, Mithrandir prit Narya. L'anneau était fait d'or ouvragé, monté d'un rubis étincelant, gravé de runes qu'il ne reconnut pas. Quand il la glissa à son doigt, il sentit une étrange chaleur remonter le long de son bras, jusqu'à sa poitrine, et qui sembla embraser son cœur d'une ardeur nouvelle.

-Merci, Cirdan, gardien des Havres Gris ; merci infiniment de votre présent...

-Allez, maintenant, le coupa hâtivement le Charpentier. Et souvenez-vous de mes paroles, Olorin.

-Je ne suis pas Olorin, murmura pensivement le Maia. Plus maintenant…

Il croisa le regard de Cirdan, et il y vit une lueur approbatrice.

-Alors, sous quel nom désirez-vous être entendu à présent, gardien de Narya ?

Celui-ci réfléchit. Il baissa le regard vers l'ample mante grise qui enveloppait son corps. Il contempla pensivement sa main noueuse qui agrippait son bâton de pouvoir, s'y appuyant comme sur une canne. Il se concentra en lui-même, et ressentit la lourdeur de son propre corps, la maladresse de ses membres dont l'âge avait sapé les forces. Il était rêche, inconfortable et traînant ; il avait vu son image se refléter dans les prunelles de Cirdan, et savait que son visage à la peau parcheminée était ridé, mangé d'une barbe négligée, et que ses cheveux d'argent terni tombaient en longues mèches sur son front. Seuls ses yeux restaient comme ils l'avaient toujours été, emplis de lumière, de jeunesse et de soif de savoir.

Mais il aimait ce corps, car toutes ces sensations, aussi désagréables soient-elles, étaient nouvelles et délicieuses pour lui ; et elles le faisaient sentir vivant.

_La mante grise…_

Il portait là l'habit de Nienna, et son nom était enfoui précieusement dans les méandres de son cœur.

-Mithrandir, dit-il alors. Je serais Mithrandir, le Gris Pèlerin.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à la prochaine !_


	3. La Vallée Cachée

_Bonjour à tous ! J'ai rien de spécial à dire, donc... ben, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **La Vallée Cachée –**

**0o0o0o0**

C'est ainsi que les Istari vinrent en Terre du Milieu.

C'est ainsi que cinq vieillards vêtus de capes, montés sur des chevaux richement harnachés, s'élancèrent dans un galop effréné à travers les plaines et les landes, les montagnes et les rivières. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, malgré la fatigue qui envahissait peu à peu leurs membres gourds de mortels. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs villages, virent s'élever les murailles de plusieurs villes, mais aucun détours ne fut permis.

Durant leur chevauchée, Mithrandir observa ses compagnons, encore surpris de leur métamorphose, et peinant à les reconnaître sous leurs visages rongés par une avancée trop rapide de l'âge.

Curumo avait l'apparence d'un vieillard vénérable et plein de santé et de force, entièrement vêtu de blanc ; blanche aussi était sa barbe, et blancs ses cheveux toujours nattés avec négligence sur son épaule. Mais sa posture était roide et digne sur sa selle, et il guidait son cheval d'une main de fer, et l'orgueil brûlant dans ses yeux était toujours ardent.

Derrière eux, les mages bleus étaient toujours enveloppés de leurs mystérieuses capes, et de leurs visages, on ne voyait plus apparaître que des bas de moustaches noires comme un ciel sans étoile. Olorin ne leur jeta qu'un bref regard avant de tourner la tête vers Aiwendil, qui galopait presque flanc contre flanc avec sa propre monture.

Il semblait n'avoir en vérité que peu changé, si on oubliait la barbe clairsemée qui couronnait son menton en un long bouc. Ses cheveux bruns, désormais striés de mèches grises, formaient des boucles inégales autour de son visage, toujours illuminé de cet éternel sourire qui ne s'adressait à personne. Enveloppé d'amples vêtements bruns et la tête coiffée d'une toque de fourrure, il ressemblait à une créature sauvage illuminée sortie du plus profond des forêts – celles auxquelles son âme aspirait si fort.

Sentant son regard posé sur lui, Aiwendil tourna la tête, et le lui rendit :

-Es-tu heureux, Olorin ?

-Je m'appelle maintenant Mithrandir, répondit distraitement celui-ci.

-Changer de nom t'empêche-t-il d'être heureux ?

-Bien sûr que non pourquoi cette question ?

-Alors pourquoi esquiver la mienne ?

Mithrandir garda un instant le silence.

-Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce que je peux ressentir.

-C'est pourtant une question simple que je te pose. Pourquoi rends-tu tout compliqué ?

-Je ne sais pas, Aiwendil. Je me pose moi-même beaucoup d'autres questions auxquels je ne peux apporter en réponse que de vagues brouillons sans queue ni tête ; et j'ai l'impression de me perdre moi-même dans l'immensité de ce que nous avons à faire.

-Une fois encore, tu compliques tout, mon ami. Notre mission est tout aussi simple que les ruisseaux qui chantent dans les forêts paisibles : nous devons apporter la lumière là où règnent les ombres.

-Mais si les ombres nous rattrapent ? Murmura Mithrandir avec angoisse. Et si elles nous tentaient, et nous saisissaient sous son joug avant que nous n'ayons pu répandre l'espoir ?

Le sourire d'Aiwendil pâlit soudainement, comme le ciel nocturne quand se lève l'aube.

-Cela n'arrivera pas, car toi et moi, nous nous battons pour quelque chose d'assez fort pour nous retenir dans la lumière. La voix de l'ombre ne nous atteindra pas.

Et le regard que Mithrandir porta sur son ami fut différent ; à la fois stupéfait et émerveillé.

-Quand donc es-tu devenu sage, Aiwendil ?

Celui-ci rit, d'un rire clair comme le ciel limpide et sans ombrage de Valinor.

-Je ne le suis pas ; je ne le serais jamais. Mais j'ai avec moi l'insouciance des enfants, et leurs réponses simples et logiques aux problèmes. Souviens-toi de cela, Mithrandir, mon ami : je ne suis qu'un enfant, aveugle et sans cervelle…

Mais Mithrandir ne voulut pas le croire, et il sourit doucement sous sa barbe en contemplant le visage éclairé de bonheur simple de son ami.

-Tu penses vraiment que l'ombre ne pourra pas nous atteindre ?

-Je le sais, chuchota Aiwendil. Sa voix est rêche et cruelle, et elle ne sait que crier des ordres. Ne l'entends-tu pas, ne perçois-tu pas son sombre écho dans chaque chose vivante ? Elle a fait du monde son domaine, et du crépuscule, elle l'a plongé dans la nuit. Mais nous deux, nous avons connu le soleil du jour ; nous avons vu la vraie lumière.

-Et ceux qui ont toujours connu les ténèbres, répliqua Mithrandir, ceux qui vivent depuis des siècles sous son emprise... Accepteraient-ils de la quitter ? Car on ne se défait pas si facilement de ce qui nous est familier, même s'il s'agit du péché et de la souffrance…

-Ceux que nous guideront vers le soleil n'en seront que brièvement éblouis, et puis la vue leur reviendra, et la raison avec elle ; j'en suis persuadé. Mais ceux qui s'enfoncent dans les ténèbres seront à jamais aveugles et sourds, perdus en tâtonnant sans qu'aucune main ne les guide…

-Alors comment expliques-tu que certains de nos Maiar se soient tournés vers Morgoth ?

Prononcer ce nom abominable sous le jour resplendissant, alors que tout était beau, vert et paisible autour d'eux, lui laissa sur la langue un goût amer, comme s'il venait de proférer une insulte.

-Mithrandir, Gris Pèlerin… Tu as refusé le noir, mais choisi ce qui n'est pas blanc. Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas le cas de tous il y a toujours un choix à faire, et à chacun de prendre sa décision.

Et son regard était fixé sur la nuque de Curumo, qui chevauchait devant eux.

* * *

Portés par leurs rapides chevaux, aux pieds vifs et sûrs, il ne leur fallut que quelques journées à atteindre les premières collines des Montagnes de Brume que Cirdan leur avait indiquées. Leur voyage s'était déroulé sans encombre, malgré leur ignorance de l'art de survivre dans la nature : sans les pouvoirs de feu de Curumo, jamais ils n'auraient réussi à allumer un foyer pour se réchauffer lorsque la nuit froide tombait sur le monde.

Leurs corps âgés, peu endurants, souffraient des conditions qu'on leur imposait, et l'envie fut forte de retrouver leurs apparences de jeunes hommes. Seul le souvenir des paroles de Cirdan les en retenait ; et bien que Curumo s'emporta plusieurs fois en s'écriant qu'ils n'avaient aucun d'ordre à recevoir d'un elfe, qu'ils portaient la bannière des Valar eux-mêmes et qu'ils se devaient de porter leurs couleurs et leur gloire avec fierté, Mithrandir rappela sagement qu'en terre mortelle, ils n'étaient pas aussi puissants qu'ils auraient voulu, et sûrement pas assez expérimentés pour pouvoir se fier à leurs seuls instincts.

Alors ils parvinrent aux Montagnes Brumeuses, et après d'infructueuses recherches, dont la lenteur exaspéra Curumo en réveillant sa colère facilement irritable, ils découvrirent la passe secrète entre les cols dont Cirdan leur avait confié l'emplacement. S'engageant les uns derrière les autres sur l'étroit sentier longeant un ravin, grimpant au flanc même de la falaise, ils prirent de plus en plus d'altitude, comme si le sentier tendait à les conduire vers le ciel.

Et puis soudain, après ce qui leur sembla des heures et des heures de lente ascension, ils parvinrent à un surplomb illuminé du soleil de l'après-midi. Et de ce promontoire, ils vinrent enfin Fondcombe, de la Vallée Cachée d'Imladris.

Le cœur de Mithrandir fut empli d'une vive émotion quand son regard la découvrit, et la paix envahit son esprit. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Valinor, un étrange sentiment d'incertitude le tiraillait en permanence, comme s'il marchait sur un fil au-dessus d'un gouffre, et qu'un seul faux mouvement, le moindre souffle de vent trop violent le ferait basculer. Mais à présent, cette tension dans son cœur s'en était allée, aussi éphémère que le souvenir d'un mauvais rêve se dissipant au réveil.

Fondcombe respirait la paix et la sécurité ; et ainsi baignée dans la chaude lumière dorée du soleil, environnée d'arbres aux teintes chaleureuses de l'automne et d'un tranquille ruisseau cascadant au bas de la montagne, la dernière Maison Simple semblait leur tendre les bras, et leur dire « Bienvenue ! Viens rechercher l'abri de mes murs, noble voyageur ; tu recevras bon accueil, et tu n'auras plus rien à craindre tant que je te protégerai. »

-N'est-ce pourtant pas notre rôle de défendre la lumière contre l'avancée de l'Ombre, plutôt que de nous réfugier dans les dernier havres de paix de la Terre ? Fit-il remarquer tout haut.

Aiwendil approuva d'un hochement de tête, et le regard qu'il posait sur Fondcombe était empli de tendresse.

-Ce n'est pas pour nous cacher que nous nous rendons en ce lieu, répliqua Curumo d'un ton sec accentué par la voix rêche que lui avait donné l'âge. Rappelez-vous des paroles de Cirdan.

Il ne se donna pas la peine de les citer lui-même, mais cela aurait été inutile, car leur souvenir était gravé dans la mémoire de chacun. Et Mithrandir fut heureux de constater que Curumo semblait enfin accorder un peu d'importance à un avis plus fiable que le leur…

-Mais une fois que le seigneur Elrond nous aura instruits de tout ce qu'il aura à nous dire, nous volerons de nos propres ailes, ajouta le Maiar d'Aulë. Car nous ne pourrons jouer notre rôle de défenseurs si nous nous en tenons à suivre des ordres extérieurs – et plus encore s'ils émanent de ceux que nous sommes venus défendre.

Il y avait un fond de vérité dans ses paroles cette fois, Mithrandir fut contraint de l'admettre.

Alors c'est sans argumenter davantage qu'ils firent avancer leurs montures jusqu'aux portes d'Imladris.

* * *

-Il n'est pas commun de voir des Hommes parvenir aux portes de Fondcombe, déclara doucement l'elfe qui s'était avancé au porche alors qu'ils s'engageaient au trot sur le pont.

Il y avait la même grâce sur son visage et dans son maintien que chez tous les elfes que Mithrandir avait côtoyé à Valinor. Mais, comme Cirdan, il sentit en lui quelque chose de différent ; quelque chose de plus sauvage, de plus dur, de plus sombre aussi, peut-être.

-Nous ne sommes pas des Hommes, répondit Curumo d'un ton hautain.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'imprudent ou de déplacé, Mithrandir s'empressa de le couper :

-Nous avons été envoyés par Cirdan le Charpentier vers le seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe, exposa-t-il, regardant l'elfe dans les yeux, parlant avec amitié.

L'elfe sembla se détendre, mais une surprise perplexe demeurait dans son regard.

-Portez-vous une preuve que la parole de Cirdan vous guide ? Demanda-t-il.

Mithrandir songea un bref instant à dévoiler son anneau, mais Aiwendil l'en dispensa en s'exclamant avec une véhémence indignée :

-Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis. Mais si c'est ce qu'il vous faut, sachez que c'est lui qui nous a indiqué l'emplacement de la vallée cachée ; sans cela, assurément, nous n'en aurions pas seulement soupçonné l'existence, ou, l'aurions-nous fait, nous serions encore à errer entre les cols sans savoir quel chemin suivre. Même avec les conseils de Cirdan, nous eûmes d'ailleurs du mal à trouver enfin notre destination.

Sa franchise et l'ingénuité de ses yeux clairs, si jeunes, si lumineux sur son visage ridé, semblèrent avoir raison des dernières résistances de l'elfe. Inclinant brièvement la tête, celui-ci leur demanda d'attendre tandis qu'il allait prévenir son seigneur.

A peine eut-il disparu de l'autre côté du pont, Curumo foudroya ses deux compagnons d'un regard mauvais :

-Nous pouviez-vous donc pas me laisser expliquer moi-même la raison de notre venue ? Ne vous fiez pas à mon apparence et n'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas si vieux et indolent que ce maudit visage de vieillard peut le faire paraître.

-Nous ne l'oublions pas, répliqua Mithrandir avec un sourire dissimulé sous sa barbe. Mais vous n'êtes pas chef de notre Ordre, peut-être avez-vous besoin que l'on vous le rappelle...

-Est-ce une raison ?

-La véritable raison est que votre parler trop assuré et trop violent aurait incité cet elfe à la méfiance plus qu'autre chose, Curumo.

-Parce que vous considérez que vos mystères sur la raison de notre venue l'aura davantage mis en confiance que si je lui avais révélé que nous sommes envoyés des Valar ?

-Je connais mieux les elfes que vous, rappela Mithrandir avec une pointe d'irritation. Tandis que vous vous enfermiez dans vos caves enfumées pour marteler un morceau de métal, j'ai appris les manières et les mœurs de ce peuple, et j'ai grand respect pour eux.

-Grand bien vous fasse, cracha Curumo en ricanant. Alors que votre langue d'argent sache révéler notre mission au seigneur elfe ; je resterai en arrière, et je vous regarderai.

A ce moment, l'elfe qui les avait accueillis revint, et il était suivi de deux autres. L'un d'eux avait le front ceint d'une mince tiare d'argent, et ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs qu'un ciel nocturne. Ses yeux étaient gris et profonds, et ils semblaient animés d'un éclat intérieur, farouche, comme celle d'un loup humant l'air en reconnaissant l'odeur d'un chasseur. Son visage était beau et calme, et son maintien était noble. Un sourire vint aux lèvres de Mithrandir, mais il n'aurait su en expliquer la raison ; la vue du seigneur Elrond semblait remuer quelque chose dans les tréfonds de ses souvenirs, comme la chute d'une pierre dans une mare provoquant un trouble de la vase tapie au fond.

-Bienvenue dans la maison d'Imladris, leur dit le seigneur Elrond avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de factice. Les envoyés de Cirdan seront mes invités, et ma maison la leur tant qu'ils le souhaiteront.

Ses paroles étaient courtoises, mais l'éclat de son regard était tranchant. Alors Mithrandir descendit de selle, avec toute la prestance que pouvait lui permettre son vieux corps, et il s'inclina comme le faisaient les elfes, la main posée sur la poitrine à l'endroit du cœur.

-Permettez-moi de vous remercier au nom de mes compagnons de la grâce de votre accueil, seigneur Elrond ; mais moins l'hospitalité sommes-nous venus chercher qu'aide et conseils.

-Je vous fournirai l'un et l'autre dans la mesure du possible, assura le seigneur d'Imladris. Mais venez donc, envoyés de Cirdan, descendez de selle et entrez dans ma maison avec moi. Vous y trouverez l'asile et la paix qu'il faut pour rendre compte d'un bon récit.

Son regard se planta dans celui de Mithrandir, et celui-ci sourit une nouvelle fois malgré lui. Ce regard, ce visage, ils portaient en eux un éclat qui n'était pas tout à fait elfique, et qui lui était familier…

-Il faudra aussi bons soins et bon repos pour nos chevaux, car le voyage les a éprouvé, s'exclama Aiwendil, dont le cœur allait aux animaux avant tout autre.

-Ne craignez rien pour eux, répondit le second elfe, qui venait derrière son seigneur.

Son visage était jeune et clair, resplendissant de gaité, et ses cheveux tressés avec soin étaient aussi étincelants que Laurelin elle-même. Ses yeux étaient francs, et ils rencontrèrent ceux de Mithrandir sans animosité aucune. Mais celui-ci sentit en lui une grande puissance, aussi, et il sut que c'était un formidable guerrier qui se tenait devant lui, qui avait vu s'écouler les siècles, les âges et le sang, et qui avait connu de nombreux champs de bataille.

-Je m'occuperai moi-même de vos montures, assura-il en éclatant d'un rire chantant comme le cours d'un ruisseau. Mon nom est Glorfindel, et je vous donne ma parole qu'ils seront traités comme celles des rois ; mais à ma connaissance, jamais Fondcombe n'ai accueilli de roi digne de ce nom.

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il s'approcha des chevaux des cinq mages, et, leur chuchotant de douces paroles d'elfique et caressant leur crinière avec amitié, les entraîna vers l'aile gauche de la Maison Simple. Aiwendil les regarda s'éloigner d'un œil circonspect, mais, rapidement rassuré, il suivit ses compagnons que le seigneur Elrond guidait sous les porches où s'enroulaient des couronnes de fleurs aux teintes éclatantes.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! Nos Maiar sont dans la place, les choses sérieuses vont (enfin) pouvoir commencer ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, tout ça tout ça... _

_Je ne promet rien quand à d'éventuelles publications futures... comme ça je ne mentirai pas !_

_Bises ! Prenez soin de vous et lisez des fanfics !_


	4. Les Trois Anneaux des Elfes

_Coucou, je suis finalement de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que je vous ai manqué !_

_Bref, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Les Trois Anneaux des Elfes –**

**0o0o0o0**

La nuit tombait doucement sur Imladris, et le seigneur de la Vallée Cachée avait convié ses cinq hôtes à dîner en sa compagnie.

Les appartements qui avaient été mis à leur disposition étaient beaux et chaleureux, et aussitôt, Mithrandir s'y sentit comme chez lui. Il paressa un long moment sur la terrasse ouverte qui donnait sur les splendides jardins aux couleurs de l'automne, de brun, d'or et d'auburn. Ils lui rappelaient les jardins d'Irmo, ses promenades côte à côte avec son ami Eonwë ; et Nienna, la douce Nienna, la toute-belle, la pleureuse, et ses yeux qui déversaient tant de larmes pour toutes les blessures que l'ombre de Morgoth infligeait au monde…

Il lui sembla qu'il n'avait passé qu'un bref instant à contempler la beauté des arbres illuminés par les derniers rayons du jour, quand l'elfe Glorfindel frappa à sa porte, avant d'entrer sans attendre une quelconque autorisation. Une telle liberté aurait probablement provoqué la fureur de Curumo, mais Mithrandir s'en amusa.

-Seigneur, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? S'enquit-il avec courtoisie.

-Le seigneur Elrond vous fait savoir qu'il serait honoré de votre présence à sa table, ainsi que celle de tous vos compagnons, répondit l'elfe en s'accoudant au bord de la terrasse près de lui en une attitude familière. Je vois que vous contemplez les jardins. Sont-ils à votre goût ?

-Oh, oui, répondit Mithrandir avec un sourire. Ils me rappellent tant ceux de Va…

Il s'interrompit juste à temps mais il était trop tard, cependant, pour tromper l'oreille aiguisée de l'elfe, qui avait capté, dans son trait d'exaltation, l'accroc de son lapsus.

-Ceux de… ? Reprit doucement Glorfindel.

Mithrandir se mura dans un silence qu'il espérait ne pas être trop révélateur. La gêne formait comme une boule pesante dans sa poitrine, tandis que son esprit s'affolait en lui suppliant de trouver une manière de détourner l'attention de l'elfe.

-Sans doute vouliez-vous dire... _Valinor, _chuchota Glorfindel en dardant sur lui un regard aigu.

Les épaules de Mithrandir se contractèrent ; mais il ne servait à rien de nier. Il hocha la tête, baissant légèrement les yeux.

A côté de lui, sonna l'écho d'un rire.

-Vous avez raison, dit Glorfindel. Oui, vous avez bien raison…

Un bref silence s'installa, rapidement brisé par un nouveau rire clair :

-J'ignore exactement qui vous êtes, vieillard, s'exclama Glorfindel d'une voix amusée, mais je comprends à présent que vous êtes l'un des êtres nés avec les Valar pour les servir ; vous êtes aussi vieux que le monde, et pourtant plus naïf qu'un enfant ! Il vous reste tant à apprendre…

-C'est ce que je pense chaque jour que je passe sur la terre des vivants, murmura Mithrandir avec abattement.

Glorfindel pressa son épaule d'un geste amical, et il rit encore :

-Mais vous ne serez pas seul. Venez donc, vieillard de Valinor, venez nous raconter votre histoire.

-Ne m'appelez plus vieillard, je vous prie, répondit Mithrandir, mais il riait avec lui, car l'humeur lumineuse de l'elfe se communiquait à son âme et en chassait toute mélancolie, comme un rayon de soleil perce les nuages gris et dissipe la brume.

Et tous les deux quittèrent la chambre pour rejoindre l'aile est de la Maison Simple, là où une vaste table circulaire les attendait, dressée et apprêtée pour un repas. Le seigneur Elrond était là, et derrière lui se tenait l'elfe qui les avait accueillis à l'entrée de la Vallée Cachée. Les quatre autres Istari étaient présents également chacun avait revêtu un habit de confection elfique à sa couleur : Curumo avait choisi le blanc, Aiwendil le brun, les jumeaux le bleu. C'est alors que Mithrandir réalisa que, trop occupé à se perdre dans ses souvenirs, lui n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer : il portait toujours ses vêtements de voyage, sales et poussiéreux, et sa mante grise déchirée par les ronces, évoquant celle d'un vagabond davantage que celle d'un être de lumière venu des Terres Immortelles.

Quand il le vit ainsi, Curumo lui adressa un regard désapprobateur. Aiwendil sourit derrière sa main, le regard brillant de malice. Les jumeaux, qui pour la première fois apparaissaient le visage découvert, esquissèrent en concert une moue qui aurait pu être interprétée de mille façons.

-Veillez me pardonner de paraître ainsi piteusement vêtu, dit Mithrandir en levant le regard vers le seigneur Elrond, dont un sourcil s'état arqué sous la surprise. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de revêtir de livrée plus convenable pour ce dîner…

-Son nom est le Pèlerin Gris, intervint Aiwendil d'un ton rieur. Sans doute faudra-t-il s'habituer à ne pas le voir habillé autrement.

Ces paroles déclenchèrent le rire gai de Glorfindel, et un mince sourire glissa sur les lèvres du seigneur Elrond, mais le visage de Curumo se ferma.

-Ainsi, votre nom est Mithrandir, dit une voix derrière eux.

Le concerné se retourna : et il fut harponné avec violence par l'éclat d'un regard étincelant comme toutes les étoiles du ciel. Aussi affûtés que des pointes de flèches, ces yeux le transpercèrent de part en part, et il ressentit presque la douleur physique de leur ardeur dans sa chair.

C'était une elfe d'une beauté rayonnante, vêtue de blanc vaporeux qui soulignait sa silhouette délicate en l'enveloppant d'un halo de lumière pure alors qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas à la fois gracieux et fier ; ses cheveux semblaient avoir capturé la brillance mêlée de Telperion et Laurelin, et sur son visage, se lisait la profondeur de sa sagesse, l'immensité de son savoir, et demeurait dans ses traits la grâce de ceux qui avaient connu la lumière des Deux Arbres.

A ses côtés, se tenait un elfe auquel il ne jeta qu'un furtif regard ; son physique était agréable au regard, comme celui de tous les siens, mais étrangement effacé, écrasé, plongé dans l'ombrage du rayonnement pur de la magnifique dame qui lui donnait son bras.

-Mes chers hôtes, dit Elrond en se levant, voici les seigneurs de Lothlorien, dernier grand royaume elfique de la Terre du Milieu. Le Seigneur Celeborn, et Galadriel, Dame de Lorien.

Mithrandir fut le premier à s'incliner ; les autres le suivirent avec empressement, autant par respect devant ces deux personnalités qui venaient de paraître que par hâte de protéger leurs yeux de l'insoutenable éclat de la Dame.

-Ils seront des nôtres ce soir, reprit Elrond en s'approchant de la table dressée. A présent, venez, mes seigneurs, et prenez place.

Ils s'assirent donc. Galadriel était à la gauche du seigneur avec son mari ; Mithrandir à la droite d'Elrond, et près de lui s'assit Glorfindel. Puis vinrent Aiwendil, et Curumo, et les jumeaux.

Le repas fut délicieux, riche et raffiné ; il n'y manquait rien, du point de vue des Maiar, qu'on y aurait trouvé à Valinor, et il leur fut presque facile d'oublier qu'ils se trouvaient bien loin de tout ce qu'ils y avaient connu. Sous les rayons rougeoyants du soir, la table semblait illuminée d'une auréole de lumière sombre qui conférait une atmosphère intime à leur dîner ; leurs voix et le ton de leurs aimables conversations se mêlaient avec harmonie au chant des harpes et des oiseaux perchés dans les branches fleuries, au-dessus de leurs têtes. Aiwendil arborait un sourire radieux et fit honneur à toute la nourriture qu'on lui proposa. Mithrandir oublia la mélancolie de son humeur, emporté dans un discours passionné avec Glorfindel, en qui il lui semblait retrouver l'exubérance communicative de son ami Eonwë.

Mais plusieurs fois, quand il avait le malheur de tourner la tête un peu trop à l'est, son regard rencontrait immanquablement celui de Dame Galadriel, rivé sur lui avec une insistance embarrassante. Il ne savait comment il devait réagir ; lui rendre son œillade sous le nez même de son mari, ou l'ignorer délibérément au risque de la froisser ? Lâche, ou trop timide, il préféra éviter autant que possible de porter son regard vers elle. Mais l'aura de lumière qui émanait d'elle l'attirait désespérément, comme un papillon de nuit gravitant autour de la flamme d'une bougie, hypnotisé, mais sachant qu'il s'y brûlerait les ailes s'il s'en approchait de trop près. Car la beauté de Dame Galadriel était d'une intensité insoutenable, ardente et dangereuse ; trop grande pour être contemplée, mais trop captivante pour qu'on y résiste.

Et soudain, Mithrandir céda, et il tourna complètement son visage vers elle. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et une connivence lia leurs âmes ; le sourire de Dame Galadriel était doux et complice, comme s'ils partageaient un secret connu d'eux seuls. Et ses yeux si profonds semblaient dire : « Nous venons du même monde, toi et moi et nous nous battrons dans le même camp. »

-J'ai entendu dire que votre âme se languissait déjà des beaux paysages de Valinor, sire Pèlerin Gris, dit-elle soudain en se saisissant d'un verre de vin d'un geste plein de grâce.

Elle le porta lentement à ses lèvres, ne quittant pas Mithrandir ses yeux, et y plongea les lèvres sans ciller. Elle attendait sa réponse.

-Ceci est vrai, ma Dame, admit-il avec déférence. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que j'ai quitté les Terres Immortelles, et pourtant elles me manquent comme si j'en étais exilé depuis des millénaires.

-En cela, je vous comprends, répondit-elle d'une voix basse.

Et elle sourit, de ce discret sourire en coin qui communiquait tant de mots silencieux.

-Les jardins de la Lothlorien sauraient peut-être apaiser votre chagrin ; bien qu'ils ne prétendent pas à la beauté du domaine d'Irmo, le chant de leurs arbres et de leurs rivières en fait l'écho lointain. Dans leur voix, vous noierez votre peine, et les souvenirs que vous conserverez de Valinor ne seront plus tristes mais joyeux.

Mithrandir fut saisi de cette offre, et de la sincérité qu'il percevait dans sa voix. Et il eut la sensation de sentir leurs âmes se tendre l'une vers l'autre et se mêler, partageant cette sourde douleur qu'ils avaient en commun du regret de la terre qui les avait vus naître.  
« Vous serez la bienvenue dans mon domaine en tout temps, sire Mithrandir ; puisse-t-il vous apporter la force pour vous aider à accomplir votre mission de paix à travers le monde. »

La voix de Galadriel n'avait pas franchi ses lèvres ; elle avait résonné dans l'esprit même du Maiar, et nul d'autre que lui ne l'avait entendue. Et un doux sentiment de quiétude envahit chaque membre du corps âgé du Maiar, sans qu'il ne songe seulement à s'interroger de comment la Dame de Lorien savait-elle quelle était sa mission, alors qu'il était certain de ne pas en avoir fait une fois mention.

« C'est une gracieuse offre que vous me faites, ma Dame, et je l'accepte volontiers » répondit-il par son esprit.

Dame Galadriel cilla en acquiescement, et but une gorgée de vin.

Mithrandir détourna le regard, les joues brûlantes d'un incendie intérieur qui lui dévorait les entrailles. A ses côtés, Glorfindel le dévisageait du coin de l'œil :

-Quelle pitié qu'une femme qui sache toucher ainsi votre cœur appartienne déjà à un autre.

Il avait seulement susurré ces mots, et sa voix était si basse qu'elle était à peine perceptible, mais il sembla à Mithrandir qu'il les lui avait hurlés dans l'oreille.

-Je n'ai jamais désiré Dame Galadriel, répliqua-t-il dans un murmure furieux. Mon admiration pour elle est grande, mais mon cœur a déjà été touché par une autre, et il est aveugle au reste.

-Que de mystères vous nous faites, cher vieillard, ricana Glorfindel. D'ailleurs, il me semble, reprit-il en haussant le ton pour être entendu de tous, qu'il est temps pour nos invités de nous expliquer en plus amples détails la raison de leur venue ; car Cirdan ne peut avoir dépêché cinq vieux hommes vers nous sans de bonnes raisons.

-Vos paroles sont sages, Glorfindel, répondit le seigneur Elrond en inclinant la tête. L'un de vous, messires, nous éclairera-t-il donc ?

Mithrandir chercha le regard de Curumo, et celui-ci croisa puérilement les bras sur sa poitrine en détournant ostensiblement la tête. Souriant dans la vague, Aiwendil haussa les épaules ; les jumeaux bleus secouèrent la tête en concert. Alors, retenant un soupir, Mithrandir se leva, s'appuyant à deux mains sur la table pour assurer l'équilibre de sa vieille carcasse branlante, et il prit la parole.

Usant de toute son éloquence, il parla en quelques phrases vibrantes de Valinor, des Valar qu'ils servaient, et de leur décision de venir en aide aux peuples de la Terre du Milieu de la mission dont ils avaient été chargés ; de leur longue traversée pour parvenir aux Havres Gris, et de Cirdan, qui les avaient dirigés vers Fondcombe en leur promettant qu'il leur offrirait son aide. En prononçant ces derniers mots, il porta un regard légèrement interrogateur sur le seigneur de la Vallée Cachée, qui avait écouté son récit avec attention, les mains jointes sous son menton. Une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il le dévisageait, Mithrandir fut habité de cette étrange certitude de l'avoir déjà vu, de reconnaître ces traits, ces cheveux, cette voix, sans pourtant parvenir à placer un visage ou un nom sur ce vague souvenir, fuyant comme la fumée entre ses mains tâtonnantes.

-Mon cœur se réjouit d'entendre que les Valar viennent à notre aide, dit Elrond quand il eut fini, en se levant à son tour. Les prières de tous les peuples qui s'élevaient vers le ciel sont ardentes, et elles se multiplient d'an en an, alors que l'Ombre avance et dévore peu à peu la terre ; et nous pouvons peu, si peu, face à Elle…

-Nous sommes des êtres de la même race que Sauron Gorthaur, intervint alors Curumo, prenant pour la première fois la parole depuis le début du dîner, et nos pouvoirs ont été accrus d'intensité par la grâce des Valar. Nous serons de taille à lui tenir tête et le vaincre, car nous somme cinq et nous sommes unis, alors que l'Ennemi est seul et n'a toujours connu que la solitude.

L'amertume teinta sa voix aux derniers mots ; Mithrandir fut, semble-t-il, seul à remarquer son regard éteint et fuyant alors qu'il s'adressait ainsi aux elfes.

-Mais comment comptez-vous combattre un Ennemi qui n'est qu'une chimère insaisissable ? Demanda Glorfindel, d'un ton cette fois grave. Il est partout et se profile dans la moindre fissure de nos défenses. Ses espions se multiplient, et ses alliés prolifèrent sans que nous ne puissions les saisir. Nous ne savons plus à qui faire confiance, ignorons vers qui nous tourner…

Mithrandir se remémora des derniers conseils d'Eonwë ne pas céder à l'Ombre… ne pas céder, demeurer dans la lumière, ou bien il ne pourrait même plus compter sur lui-même…

-L'Ombre les corrompra tous, un à un, si nous ne nous hâtons pas, acheva Galadriel de sa voix basse et caressante, et qui pourtant, sonnait comme un avertissement.

Elle posa sa main droite à plat sur la table, dévoilant à la vue de tous la magnifique bague de diamant qui étincelait à son doigt.

-Voici Nenya, l'Anneau du Diamant de l'Eau ; s'il s'agit de l'un des trois Anneaux de pouvoir à ne pas avoir été corrompu par Sauron, il reste néanmoins soumis au pouvoir de l'Anneau Unique.

-Mais l'Anneau Unique a disparu, et son maître avec lui, objecta le seigneur Elrond.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Cela ne semblait pas la première fois qu'ils avaient une semblable discussion. Le regard de Curumo allait de l'un à l'autre, brillant d'un intérêt presque avide ; la mention des Anneaux de pouvoir semblait avoir éveillé son âme d'artiste forgeron. Et Mithrandir sentit le gagner de nouveau les soupçons qu'il nourrissait presque malgré lui à son égard.

Quand Elrond tendit la main pour prendre celle de Dame Galadriel dans la sienne, d'un geste familier qui ne sembla pas froisser outre mesure sire Celeborn, Mithrandir remarqua la bague ornée de saphirs chatoyants glissée à son majeur.

Il contracta le poing sous la table. Etait-ce le moment de révéler qu'il était le porteur du troisième anneau des elfes, Narya, l'Anneau du Feu ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Curumo, et ce qu'il vit transparaître entre les rides de son visage de vieillard le découragea de tenter d'aviser les deux seigneurs elfiques que les trois Anneaux des elfes étaient réunis sous un même toit.

* * *

Le dîner s'acheva dans un silence pensif ; la nuit était tombée, et sous le ciel d'encre, la tablée était seulement éclairée de la lueur mouvante des torches, qui semblaient former des silhouettes dansantes entre les plats au rythme de la mélodie des harpes des musiciens.

-Vous avez certainement besoin de repos, à présent, seigneurs Istari, leur dit Elrond en se levant, et tous suivirent son mouvement. Puisse la nuit vous apporter confort et conseils.

Et ils répondirent à sa politesse et après s'être inclinés, ils se retirèrent chacun dans leurs appartements. Glorfindel accompagna Mithrandir jusqu'à devant sa porte, et ils reprirent la conversation entamée un peu plus tôt lors du dîner.

-Seigneur Glorfindel, j'ai là un détail qui m'intrigue… dit Mithrandir alors qu'ils longeaient un grand hall ouvert sur les jardins baignés de ténèbres.

-Dites donc, mon ami, dites donc ! Je vous écoute.

-Tout à l'heure, quand je vous dis que les jardins du seigneur Elrond me rappelaient Valinor, vous avez approuvé vous sembliez en vérité comprendre parfaitement ce que je ressentais. Êtes-vous né vous aussi en Terre Immortelle, tout comme moi ou Dame Galadriel ?

-Oh ! S'exclama Glorfindel, riant. Oui, en effet je suis de la race Noldor, bien que je ne le paraisse pas, ajouta-t-il en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux d'or autour de son doigt. J'étais encore enfant quand j'ai quitté Aman avec le reste de la maison de Fingolfin, et ai suivi le seigneur Turgon à Nevrast puis à Gondolin. Mais ce ne sont pas quelques souvenirs épars que j'ai de Valinor à cette époque que j'évoquais.

-Alors à quoi faisiez-vous allusion ?

-C'est très simple, mon ami, et en vérité aussi amusant. Comme je vous le dis, lors du Premier Âge, j'étais capitaine de la cité cachée de Gondolin ; voyez-vous de quoi je parle ?

Mithrandir acquiesça, car Eonwë lui avait en effet parlé du tragique destin de la citée blanche dissimulée sous les montagnes.

-Je suis mort lors de la chute de Gondolin, déclara Glorfindel avec détachement.

Mithrandir ouvrit de grands yeux, s'écriant malgré lui : « Quoi ? »

-Oui, vous avez bien entendu, rit l'elfe en rejetant sa longue chevelure d'or en arrière. Je mourus et mon âme fut guidée vers les Halls de Mandos, et le Seigneur des Morts me jugea : je pus revoir Valinor, avant d'entamer le chemin du retour...

Arrivés devant la porte de l'Istari, ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et se tinrent face à face.

-Mais je croyais que les âmes réincarnées des elfes demeuraient en Terre Immortelle à jamais, balbutia Mithrandir, troublé.

-Je suis une exception à la règle, apparemment, répliqua Glorfindel avec malice. Mandos décida que le rôle que je devais jouer en Terre du Milieu ne se limitait pas seulement à ce qui devait advenir lors du Premier Âge. Alors il me renvoya, avec la tâche de servir Elrond Peredhel, descendant de Turgon de Gondolin.

-Comment êtes-vous mort ? Questionna alors le Maiar, chez qui la curiosité disputait à la stupeur.

-En combattant un Balrog, un démon de feu noir, création de Morgoth, répondit Glorfindel, mais son ton s'était brusquement asséché à la mention du monstre. Nous avons lutté sur une étroite passe de montagne et nous avons chuté tous les deux. Mon corps s'est brisé en bas de la falaise, et j'ignore ce qui advint du Balrog ; mais je prie de toute mon âme pour qu'un autre ait achevé ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire…

L'amertume était dans sa voix un lourd ressentiment envers lui-même, que les siècles et la mort n'avaient su étouffer. Mithrandir reconnaissait ce ton, pour l'avoir souvent entendu dans la bouche d'Eonwë. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Glorfindel, la pressant doucement :

-Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu, seigneur elfe, et votre courage n'a jamais failli. Nul ne vous blâmera pour ce que vous considérez comme un échec, car ce n'en est pas un. Et si vous avez encore des jours glorieux à vivre, ne les considérez pas comme une punition, ou un rattrapage offert par compassion, mais comme un présent gracieusement dispensé par les Valar.

-La vie est-elle un cadeau quand elle est teintée de tant d'ombrage ? Murmura l'elfe.

Une détresse infinie était dans ses yeux. S'en voulant d'avoir ravivé la douleur de vieilles blessures, qu'il dissimulait avec tant de soins sous un masque d'insouciance rieuse, Mithrandir suivit l'élan que lui dicta son cœur, et il l'enserra avec force dans une étreinte fraternelle.

Glorfindel écarquilla les yeux. Et puis il lui rendit son étreinte, et il sourit ; mais ce sourire-là, bien que sincère, était empreint de tristesse et de la brûlure de blessures jamais vraiment cicatrisées.

-Merci, Mithrandir…

Il s'écarta doucement et recula d'un pas.

-Que votre nuit soit douce, et votre quête fructueuse, murmura-t-il en tournant les talons, s'enfonçant pas à pas dans les ténèbres du couloir, sa chevelure brillant sous un rayon de lune s'infiltrant par une fenêtre. Et prenez garde aux Balrog, ajouta sa voix, suivie d'un rire joyeux. Si jamais vous devez un jour avoir affaire à l'un d'eux, ne le combattez pas sur un sentier de montagne, ou un pont, ou une quelconque passe étroite quand un gouffre s'ouvre dessous ; cette erreur pourrait vous coûter la vie. Croyez-en un homme qui a déjà de cela fait l'expérience.

Et il s'éloigna en riant.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_C'était beaucoup trop tentant d'avoir ces deux-là sous la main et de ne pas faire la blague ! Avouez que c'était drôle ! ... Oui d'accord, c'était pourri, comme le reste... Mais il n'empêche que Gandalf aurait dû se souvenir de ce conseil dans la Moria._

_Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous aura plu ! Bises et à la prochaine !_


	5. La déchirure de l'Ordre

_Coucou ! Et voilà, on enchaîne avec la suite ! _

_Je vous préviens juste que les updates risquent de ralentir un peu, vu que j'ai pour projet de finir (enfin) Nul ne l'a entendu dire, qui est en pause depuis de looooongs mois._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **La déchirure de l'Ordre –**

**0o0o0o0**

Mithrandir n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il adviendrait de l'Ordre une fois qu'ils seraient établis en Terre du Milieu ; confusément, et en vérité sans s'en soucier réellement, il pensait qu'ils resteraient ensemble, puisque c'était ensemble que les Valar les avaient envoyés.

Mais ses compagnons semblaient en avoir décidé autrement.

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici trop longtemps, dit l'un des jumeaux bleus, alors qu'ils étaient tous les cinq réunis dans les appartements de Curumo, assis en cercle autour d'une table. Il n'y a certes que cinq jours que nous sommes ici, et nos hôtes sont très gracieux ; mais le temps presse, et le monde nous appelle. Mes frères, il nous faut nous en aller.

Le soleil matinal qui baignait la chambre par les larges fenêtres nimbait l'air d'une douce chaleur parfumée, qui semblait davantage inviter à la détente qu'au conseil de guerre. Pourtant, la tension était palpable alors qu'ils se dévisageaient mutuellement, avec une espèce de méfiance dans leurs regards.

-Exactement, s'exclama immédiatement Curumo, s'empressant de sauter sur cette opportunité de faire valoir son opinion. Cet endroit est tout à fait charmant et le seigneur Elrond de bonne compagnie, mais il est temps de nous affirmer en nous en allant par notre propre chemin.

-Et comment ferez-vous, si vous n'avez aucune carte indiquant les passages possibles sur cette terre inconnue ? Répliqua sèchement Mithrandir.

Une pointe agacement le titillait depuis que le mage bleu avait soulevé la possibilité d'un départ. Car bien qu'il ne puisse que lui donner raison, il se plaisait ici, à Fondcombe, et il souhaitait faire plus ample connaissance avec son maître, et aussi Glorfindel, et Dame Galadriel – ils pouvaient tant lui apprendre, à lui qui était si ignorant ! Ils n'étaient après tout pas si pressés par le temps…

Mais Aiwendil le surpris en prenant la parole à son tour :

-Je suis d'accord, Pallando. Nous trouverons bien autre part quelqu'un qui saura nous guider aussi bien que le seigneur Elrond, car il me semble que, hormis mettre à notre disposition gîte et couvert, il ne nous ai apporté aucune véritable aide dans notre mission.

-Mais bon sang, avez-vous tous perdu l'esprit ? Marmonna Mithrandir, exaspéré.

Son ami se retourna vers lui, croisant son regard lourd en reproche, et esquissa un vague sourire d'excuse sous sa moustache :

-Fondcombe est magnifique, je ne puis que t'accorder cela, mon ami. C'est un paradis terrestre pour quiconque cherche la quiétude ; mais ce n'est pas l'endroit qu'il me faut. Je sens mon âme se languir d'un lieu plus propice à tout ce que Yavanna m'a enseigné. Je…

-Misérable imbécile ! S'écria Curumo avec colère en se levant brusquement. Ne penses-tu donc qu'à ton seul petit confort égoïste, toi que les Valar ont pourtant jugé dignes d'accomplir la noble mission de rétablir paix et justice en ce monde ?

-Pour notre part, s'en mêlèrent les jumeaux d'une seule voix, c'est la côte qui nous convient, et non pas les forêts profondes que recherche Aiwendil, car notre âme repose là où est Ulmo. Mais la mer de l'ouest, par laquelle nous arrivâmes, nous tenterais trop fortement ; car grande, en vérité, est notre peine d'avoir quitté les Terres Immortelles. Nous nous en irons donc vers l'est, et peut-être, après une longue marche, parviendront-nous à la mer de l'autre côté du continent.

Sous sa barbe blanche, le visage de Curumo était cramoisi. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Aiwendil et les jumeaux bleus ne seraient plus que de petits tas de cendre sur le sol. Très raide sur sa chaise, calme en apparence mais bouillonnant d'au moins autant de rage, Mithrandir dévisageait un à un ses trois compagnons avec une perplexité incrédule.

-Vous proposez donc de nous diviser ? Murmura-t-il quand les jumeaux eurent achevés leur tirade.

-Personne ne nous a jamais enjoints de rester unis, répliqua Aiwendil. Et je suis certain que nous serions plus utiles aux peuples vivants en nous répartissant les tâches sur le continent.

-Au contraire, il me semble que notre pouvoir serait plus grand si nous le concentrions en un seul point, objecta Mithrandir, mais il savait que la lutte était vaine.

Aiwendil était ce qu'il lui avait dit être : un enfant têtu et buté, qui, sa décision prise, serait capable des pires caprices si on lui refusait la liberté de l'exaucer.

-Mon ami, comprends-nous, reprit doucement le Maia de Yavanna. Mon cœur est appelé par les forêts et celui des jumeaux par l'océan, alors que toi-même te plaît ici : ce ne sont pas des désirs qui puissent s'exaucer ensemble. Il nous faut donc aller chacun de son côté.

Mithrandir leva un regard presque implorant vers Curumo. Celui-ci semblait avoir repris un semblant de calme, mais sa fierté de chef prétendu était bafouée par cette résistance inattendue, et son regard était assombri par la colère, l'argent de ses prunelles virant à un doré rougeoyant, comme la flamme d'une bougie oscillant derrière le verre d'une lanterne.

-Tu es donc aussi fou que je le pensais, Aiwendil, fils des arbres sans cervelle ; si fou et stupide qu'on ne pourrait guère croire qu'Eru le Très Grand lui-même t'a conçu de son esprit…

-C'est mon choix, mon choix seul, et je m'y tiendrai ! Cracha violemment Aiwendil. Et si tu as quelque chose à redire à mon sujet, si tu me juges trop bête pour te suivre, estimes-toi plutôt heureux de ne bientôt plus à souffrir de ma présence.

Et il se leva à son tour, très droit, faisant face à Curumo avec un aplomb dont Mithrandir ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Il était bien plus petit que lui, à un point que leur différence de stature en devait ridicule, mais il haussait le menton avec effronterie vers son aîné. Son regard clair, écarquillé, luisait de rage comme celui d'un loup, conférant à son visage une expression presque démente.

Instinctivement, Mithrandir recula sa chaise, le corps tendu comme s'il se préparait à fuir ; car si Aiwendil était généralement aussi paisible que la brise qui caressait les cimes feuillues, il savait aussi se révéler aussi implacable que ces tempêtes assez violentes pour déraciner des arbres entiers : et, n'ayant encore jamais assisté à cette métamorphose – n'ayant jamais cru qu'elle serait possible – il en était d'autant plus saisi. Il aurait certainement dû se lever lui aussi, s'interposer entre les deux mages, trouver les mots pour les apaiser, ramener la paix – car telle était sa mission ! –... Mais, piégé entre la brûlure du feu et la fureur de la nature, il restait comme pétrifié, et les mots mourraient en silence sur sa langue sans avoir franchi ses lèvres.

-S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, Aiwendil, tu n'aurais jamais quitté Valinor et en ce moment même, tu serais encore en train de courir avec les lapereaux de Yavanna, qui sont tes véritables pairs.

Il y avait une satisfaction cruelle dans la voix de Curumo, comme s'il se délectait à le narguer en lui rappelait sans douceur tout ce qu'il avait dû quitter.

-Mais puisque tu insistes, je ne te retiens pas ; tu as raison, et je ne regretterai pas ton départ, car l'Ordre ne perdra rien en te perdant, toi.

-Fielleux, imbécile… murmura Aiwendil d'une voix étranglée, comme si sa fureur était si grande qu'elle lui coupait le souffle. Oh, mais comment les Valar ont-ils pu accepter que ce soit toi, parmi tous les autres, qui vienne en Terre du Milieu répandre l'espoir ? Comment, comment, alors que tout ce que tu sais distiller la haine ? Ah, ton maître peut être fier de son œuvre !

Et il tourna les talons, s'enfuyant avec la célérité d'un oiseau effrayé par l'approche d'un chat, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, léger comme d'un souffle de vent.

Mithrandir garda le regard rivé sur la chaise abandonnée.

-Retiens-le, chuchota un des mages bleus d'une voix tranquille. Retiens-le, Curumo, si tu ne veux pas que l'Ordre ne vole en éclat.

-Il a déjà volé en éclat, engeance d'imbécile, ricana sombrement Curumo, et son ton était mêlé de peine et de ressentiment. Que ce lapereau inutile aille paître dans ses forêts, et vous deux, allez chercher la mer de l'est, si cela vous amuses. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Alors, unis comme toujours, les Ithryn Luin se levèrent, et s'en furent, glissant côte à côte comme des fantômes drapés de bleus. La porte se referma sans bruit derrière eux. Ce fut la dernière fois que Mithrandir les vit.

Il ne restait plus que Mithrandir et Curumo. Celui-ci, après quelques secondes de totale immobilité, se laissa lourdement retomber sur sa chaise, portant la main à son front, comme un travailleur après un dur labeur, et il laissa échapper un long soupir.

-Une bonne chose de faite…

-Je pensais que tu éprouverais au moins un peu de remord de les avoir chassés avec tant d'indélicatesse, murmura Mithrandir, les dents serrées et le regard fixe.

-Allons donc, et pourquoi ? S'exclama Curumo. Ce n'étaient que des fardeaux inutiles.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Es-tu supérieur aux Valar, pour estimer juger mieux qu'eux l'avenir et l'utilité de ceux qu'ils ont en personne désignés ?

Ces mots claquèrent dans l'air figé de la chambre comme un coup de fouet.

Le regard de Mithrandir rencontra celui de Curumo. Sa colère semblait légèrement apaisée ; mais en apparence seulement, comme des braises étouffées par les cendres, qui n'attendaient qu'un coup de tison pour flamber de nouveau. Mithrandir voyait le reflet des flammes luire au fond de ses yeux.

-Toi, prononça-t-il d'une voix lente, comme s'il choisissait ses mots avec soin. Toi, qui depuis le début tente de me faire de l'ombre toi qui t'obstines à t'opposer à la moindre de mes décisions ; toi qui sape mon autorité comme si elle n'avait aucun poids…

-Elle n'en a aucun, le coupa Mithrandir avec colère. Tu n'es pas à la tête de cet Ordre, et tu ne le seras jamais, car ce n'est pas la volonté des Valar. Nous sommes tous égaux, tous libres de nos choix et de nos mouvements. Tu n'as pas à tenter de nous contrôler comme tu le fais ; tu n'as pas à essayer de nous lier de chaînes qu'il te suffira de tirer pour te faire obéir de nous.

Curumo rit, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses cheveux blancs glissants sur ses épaules, brillants d'un éclat vif sous le soleil. Son rire était grinçant comme une lame râpant contre la pierre.

-Pourquoi recherche-tu toujours le confort d'une autorité supérieure à toi, Olorin ? Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas d'être ton propre maître ?

-Olorin ? C'est un nom auquel je ne réponds plus.

Il éluda volontairement la réelle question de Curumo, car ces mots faisaient écho aux dernières paroles d'Aiwendil, et lui rappelaient aussi celles d'Eonwë ; et il se souvenait de qui avait approché Curumo, bien des siècles auparavant…

-Tu veux te mettre au service de tous, Olorin, reprit le Maia de feu en insistant sur ce nom avec une sorte de satisfaction moqueuse. Tu veux obéir aveuglément, et non commander. Tu attends des ordres, et ne les donnes pas. Je ne te comprends pas…

-Peu m'importe, répliqua sèchement Mithrandir. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me comprennes. Car je compte agir pour le bien du monde, et non pour mon seul bon plaisir.

-Tant mieux, alors, car c'est aussi ma position.

Et, d'un geste plein d'arrogance, il tendit la main à Mithrandir, la paume ouverte, comme s'ils venaient de sceller un pacte. Mais Mithrandir ne la prit pas, et son regard, plongé dans celui de Curumo, brûlait de colère.

-Je ne peux te croire, tant que tu n'as pas fourni de bonnes preuves de ce que tu prétends.

Et il se leva avec l'intention de prendre congé.

-Tu as l'intention de fuir à ton tour ? Siffla une voix hautaine alors qu'il tournait les talons.

-Non, Curumo. Je vais suivre mon propre chemin.

Et il quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

La Terre du Milieu les avait changés.

Irrémédiablement.

C'est cette pensée qui martelait l'esprit de Mithrandir alors qu'il parcourait d'un pas hâtif les allées du jardin d'Imladris, à la recherche d'Aiwendil.

La Terre du Milieu avait tiré un pan de la cape qui les enveloppait, et leurs natures révélées, s'étaient exacerbées au contact du parfum du monde des vivants, s'ouvrant comme les pétales de roses sous la caresse du soleil.

Ils étaient comme de jeunes chiens qui avaient vécus toute leur existence dans un foyer confortable, avec la sécurité et l'affection de leurs maîtres ; mais à présent qu'ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes dans une contrée sauvage dont ils ne connaissaient rien, ils devaient se battre, sortir leurs griffes et montrer leurs crocs ; retrouver les instincts de leurs cousins, les loups, ceux qui n'avaient jamais connu la caresse et l'appel de la voix d'un maître – ceux qui n'avaient pas été entravés de chaînes, et qui couraient sous la lune en hurlant leur amour de liberté.

Quelle effrayante prise de conscience…

Finalement, songea-t-il, n'y avait-il pas une part de vérité dans les propos de Curumo ? N'était-il pas temps de se sevrer de l'autorité de ses très hauts maîtres, d'ouvrir ses ailes et de s'envoler d'eux-mêmes vers l'appel du ciel ?

_Ne sois pas idiot, _répliqua une petite voix sage au fond de son esprit – une petite voix dont les accents ressemblaient à ceux d'Eonwë. _C'est par eux et pour eux que tu agis. Tu es lié à eux, et tu leur dois obéissance. N'écoute pas Curumo – n'écoute pas l'Ombre…_

Aiwendil l'avait mis en garde. Il lui avait dit que la voix de l'Ombre le tenterait, comme elle avait tenté Mairon, comme elle tentait Curumo. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de résister à son appel.

Aiwendil…

Et il appela son ami, répétant son nom tandis qu'il errait au milieu des jardins florissants de la Vallée Cachée.

Il désirait faire la paix avec lui avant son départ – car il était inévitable, il l'avait compris, et aussi grande soit son affliction, il devait respecter sa décision. Rien ne saurait retenir Aiwendil. Il ne pouvait le garder de force près de lui, enfermer l'oiseau volage dans une cage. Il voulait être celui qui le tiendrait dans sa main quand il ouvrirait ses ailes.

Le Maia de Yavanna deviendrait le protecteur de la nature et des forêts, des bêtes, de la beauté primaire et préservée, la première à avoir été façonnée par les Valar quand ils étaient descendus sur Arda. Curumo ne comprenait pas cela aveuglé par son mépris, par son goût de la grandeur, il ne voyait pas la puissance d'Aiwendil, ni sa primordialité dans l'œuvre qu'ils devaient accomplir, car il considérait que seuls les plus grands et les plus brillants méritaient les éloges.

* * *

Mithrandir trouva son ami assis sous un grand chêne à l'écorce d'un brun presque noir. Recroquevillé entre ses racines émergeant du sol, les bras entourant ses genoux, sa tête reposait contre le tronc et ses yeux étaient clos. On l'aurait cru endormi, si ses mains ne jouaient pas nerveusement avec les pans des manches trop longues de son vêtement.

-Aiwendil, chuchota Mithrandir.

-Inutile de baisser la voix maintenant que tu m'as trouvé, répondit le Maia de Yavanna sans ouvrir les yeux ni bouger d'un pouce. Je t'ai entendu m'appeler à grands cris.

Mithrandir faillit s'insurger, mais le désir de conciliation prit le dessus sur son orgueil froissé. S'efforçant de sourire, il s'assit dans l'herbe près de son ami, respirant avec lui le parfum sucré des fleurs et l'air si pur qu'il glaçait les poumons.

-Tu veux vraiment partir ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je crois avoir été suffisamment clair, fut la réponse, sèche et sans appel. Je ne compte pas répondre encore une fois à cette question ; tu en connais de toute façon déjà la réponse.

-Aiwendil, je veux seulement t'aider.

-Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide, je te remercie.

-Réfléchis bien, insista Mithrandir, presque suppliant. Réfléchis avant de partir…

-J'ai déjà réfléchi, souffla Aiwendil en levant ses yeux vers lui, et dans ses prunelles si claires, il lut une farouche et inébranlable résolution. Je m'en vais, loin. Je fuis je l'admets sans honte.

-Que fuis-tu ? Fondcombe ? Ta mission ? Ou… est-ce moi ?

Aiwendil rit sinistrement, et il détourna le regard.

-Non, Mithrandir, ce n'est pas toi que je fuis. Moi qui ai toujours été solitaire, j'en suis venu à te considérer comme un ami ; j'ose espérer que nous le resterons.

-Je l'espère aussi, répondit Mithrandir de tout son cœur.

-Alors nous nous reverrons. J'irai à l'est, car je sens l'appel de la nature de l'autre côté des montagnes. Curumo aura eu raison sur au moins un point : les animaux sont mes pairs au même titre que les Maiar. Je ne nie pas cet héritage, au contraire. Je me réjouis d'aller à la rencontre de mes cousins sauvages.

-Alors je me réjouis avec toi, mon ami, murmura Mithrandir.

Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, et une grande peine habitait son âme. Mais il continuait de sourire, s'y employant si fort que sa bouche crispée devenait douloureuse.

-Tiens…

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il eut la surprise de voir une longue tige de bois s'agiter sous son nez. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers Aiwendil, qui lui tendait l'objet en le fixant avec insistance.

-Tiens, prend ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce ?

-Une pipe. N'en as-tu jamais vue ?

Mithrandir secoua négativement la tête, et, intrigué, prit l'objet en main, sous les rires aux accents joyeux d'Aiwendil. L'extrémité du fin tube de bois était recourbée et légèrement évasée, un peu à la façon d'une cuillère, et il en exhalait un fort parfum de plantes.

-Les disciples de Yavanna en possèdent tous une, expliqua gracieusement son ami. C'est une excellente compagne contre l'angoisse et l'ennui. Elle aide à la réflexion et à la détente de l'esprit.

-Mais comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? Questionna ingénument Mithrandir, tournant le curieux objet entre ses doigts en tentant d'en comprendre le mécanisme.

-C'est très simple…

Et ainsi, Aiwendil initia son ami à l'art délicat de la pipe et de l'herbe à fumer. Si le premier essai déplut assez à Mithrandir, à cause de la fumée piquante qui prenait à la gorge, l'étouffant, il y prit rapidement goût, presque malgré lui, découvrant avec beaucoup d'amusement comment former des cercles de fumée dans l'air en expirant.

Ils jouèrent longtemps à tirer des bouffées à tour de rôle, riant ensemble, retrouvant la tendre complicité et l'insouciance qu'ils avaient partagé à bord du bateau qui les menait sur la terre des vivants. Mithrandir aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, que le soleil s'immobilise à jamais en leur permettant de ne jamais cesser ces gentils enfantillages.

Mais ses prières ne furent pas entendues et Laurelin déclinait lentement vers l'est, là où le cœur d'Aiwendil reposait malgré lui là où il devrait partir, bientôt.

-Tu pourrais attendre demain, tenta-t-il alors que son ami, réalisant que les heures s'écoulaient, se levait. Quand il fera à nouveau jour…

-Non. Il faut que je m'en aille aujourd'hui, peu importe si la nuit tombe. Je ne veux pas me présenter de nouveau Curumo ; qu'il m'oublie, puisqu'il me juge si indigne de le suivre.

-Tu m'abandonnes, murmura Mithrandir.

Aiwendil le regarda longuement, intensément, et ses yeux étaient graves et sérieux.

-Non, je ne t'abandonne pas ; ce n'est pas ce que font les amis. Je m'en vais de ma route, et toi de la tienne, car tel est notre destin. Mais je suis sûr qu'elles se croiseront de nouveau, et à de nombreuses reprises encore.

Alors Mithrandir se leva, et les deux amis partagèrent une longue étreinte.

Le soleil s'enfonçait lentement derrière les hautes montagnes, baignant les jardins d'une chaude lumière rouge. Les vêtements d'Aiwendil étaient assortis à ceux de la forêt, bruns et légers comme les feuilles mortes, ses cheveux grisonnants étaient comme les lichens qui s'accrochaient aux rochers moussus, et ses yeux aussi lumineux que les eaux vertes des lacs que rien ne venait troubler.

C'est cette dernière image que Mithrandir enfouit précieusement dans son cœur, auprès de celles d'Eonwë, de Nienna, du seigneur Manwë, tous ceux qui lui étaient chers et qu'il avait quitté. Et il suivit Aiwendil du regard autant qu'il lui fut possible, jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette ne s'efface dans la danse des feuilles secouées par le vent.

Son cœur saignait, et une lourde sensation d'avoir échoué alourdissait son âme en peine.

L'Ordre était déchiré.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Curumo fait le con (ça remarquez ça change pas de d'habitude), Aiwendil est parti tout seul à l'aventure, et Gandalf a découvert la compagne de sa vie - la pipe ! __Et les jumeaux bleus ont disparus de la circulation. De toute façon ils n'étaient pas importants._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bises et à la prochaine !_


	6. Le temps qui vous est imparti

_Bonjour tout le monde..._

_*se fait arracher le micro des mains et éjecter au loin*_

**Minute pub !**

**E****n collaboration avec deux amies, j'écris une fic Silmarillion-Seigneur des Anneaux. Son titre est Les tribulations d'une plante verte, vous pouvez la retrouver sur le compte de ma co-écrivaine, Elenna Laurefindele (dans mes fav authors).**

**N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil si vous voulez voir développer un personnage quand même assez, heu... effacé dans le Seigneur des Anneaux... Non je ne dirais pas qui.**

**Warning : Sérieux et respect s'abstenir.**

_*récupère son micro*_

_Bref voilà minute pub terminée, j__e vous laisse avec Gandalf. Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Le temps qui vous est imparti –**

**0o0o0o0**

-Votre âme est en peine…

Mithrandir tourna la tête vers son visiteur, et lui adressa un sourire forcé. Glorfindel semblait avoir pris l'habitude de venir lui rendre visite à l'improviste et de pénétrer dans ses appartements sans aucune permission ; il ne s'en plaignait pas. En vérité, en cet instant, il était heureux de voir l'elfe rayonnant, car il était, à Imladris, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami.

Il ne se comportait pas avec la déférence retenue de Lindir, Erestor ou les autres servants de la Maison Simple. Certes, tous les elfes étaient courtois avec lui, mais guère plus, et souvent, Mithrandir sentait sur son passage peser des regards moqueurs ou intrigués dans son dos.

Le seigneur Elrond s'adressait à lui comme un égal, mais il y avait toujours une gêne entre eux à chacun de leurs entretiens, comme un non-dit dont il ne parvenait à déterminer la teneur ; ils étaient formels, n'en disant jamais plus que ce qu'il y avait à dire. En sa compagnie, il apprit bien des choses de la Terre du Milieu, autant de son histoire que de sa géographie, de ses cultures, de ses peuples, mais en même temps, il avait l'impression qu'il taisait l'essentiel. C'était un sentiment complexe, dont il ne parvenait pas à démêler tous les fils, et qui l'habitait en permanence comme une boule dans sa poitrine, l'étouffant lentement de ses nœuds resserrés, et qui l'empêchait de savourer pleinement les jours passés dans ce paisible havre de paix illuminé sous le roux soleil d'automne. Les seuls moments en paix qu'il connaissait étaient quand il allumait sa pipe et s'appliquait à lancer des cercles de fumée vers le ciel, en pensant à Aiwendil.

-En ai-je vraiment l'air ? Questionna-t-il évasivement, alors que Glorfindel venait s'accouder près de lui à la rambarde du balcon.

-Oui, répondit l'elfe. Je vois la tristesse dans vos yeux et dans le moindre de vos gestes.

-Sans doute interprétez-vous simplement d'une manière un peu fantasque les déboires d'un corps malhabile de vieillard, rétorqua Mithrandir en détournant le regard.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle ni idiot, mon ami ; voilà désormais dix-huit jours que vous demeurez ici, dans la maison d'Elrond, et j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre assez de vous.

Malgré lui, Mithrandir fut touché de ces mots. Car Glorfindel était en réalité le seul avec qui il puisse se sentir suffisamment en confiance pour s'épancher. Le seul, aussi, à agir avec lui comme s'il était un compagnon et un ami, et non pas un étrange vieillard d'apparence humaine.

Il était vrai qu'ils se connaissaient depuis dix-huit jours ; c'était à la fois long et terriblement court. Mais Glorfindel lui rappelait Eonwë par tant de points qu'il avait parfois la sensation de le connaître depuis toujours.

-Il n'y a rien à apprendre de moi… marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

-Pourquoi refusez-vous de répondre, Mithrandir ?

Celui-ci sentit soudain une vive irritation l'envahir, et il tourna vers l'elfe un regard courroucé.

-Mes états d'âme vous concernent-ils donc ?

Glorfindel parut surpris de ce brusque changement d'humeur, et la question tout autant que son ton cinglant le désarçonna. Son regard s'embruma d'un grand trouble, comme le soleil soudainement voilé par des nuages gris il ne répondit rien.

Mithrandir regretta aussitôt de s'être laissé emporter. La rage qui l'avait envahi refluait aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, comme une vague léchant le sable de la plage avant de se retirer, le laissant terne et humide.

-Pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-il hâtivement.

-Oublions cela, répondit celui-ci, tout aussi empressé.

Et puis ils se tinrent silencieux, l'un à côté de l'autre, le regard perdu dans la brillance mordorée des bois de Fondcombe baignée du soleil matinal. C'était un spectacle toujours aussi saisissant qu'au premier regard, et à le contempler, Mithrandir sentit une étrange sérénité l'envahir.

-Je suis, en vérité, très déstabilisé, commença-t-il soudain après s'être raclé la gorge. Je ne sais guère à quoi je m'attendais avant de venir en Arda ; je crois, en fait, que je ne m'attendais à rien… Mais tout est survenu si soudainement, et tant de choses ont changé autour de moi ; je ne reconnais rien, et mes repères sont des fantômes bien pâles. Je ne sais plus que faire, quelles décisions sont les bonnes… Je ne sais plus rien je suis perdu, perdu et seul, avec tant à faire, et si peu de temps…

Il baissa la tête, emporté par un flot d'émotions refoulées au cours des derniers jours qui refaisaient brusquement surface, toutes ensembles, mêlées, aussi violentes qu'indissociables, et l'entrainaient dans un tourbillon étourdissant.

-Vous avez été envoyés ici avec une mission, répondit la voix de Glorfindel, l'arrachant à son hébétude, le ramenant à la réalité. Ce n'est pas à vous de décider. Tout ce que vous avez à décider, c'est que faire du temps qui vous a été imparti.

Mithrandir leva les yeux. L'elfe portait sur lui un regard empli de compassion compréhensive mais aussi de confiance.

-J'ai par le passé servi le roi Turgon de Gondolin ; j'étais fier de la bannière que je brandissais et du capitaine qui me dirigeait, et j'avais foi en lui, inconditionnellement. Je lui aurais remis ma vie, et je l'ai sacrifiée pour lui. A vous de devenir un capitaine, Mithrandir, et de trouver des gens qui vous suivrons avec la même fierté. A vous de porter la bannière contre l'Ombre et d'y rallier tous ceux qui désirent, tout comme vous, ce pourquoi vous vous battez : la paix, la lumière, la liberté. Mais, Mithrandir, Gris Pèlerin des Valar, n'oubliez pas vos propres capitaines.

Et il tendit la main pour prendre la sienne, et il la pressa avec amitié. Sa peau était douce, ses doigts longs et blancs ; de délicats doigts de musicien qui savaient caresser les cordes d'une harpe, des doigts agiles d'écrivain habiles à manier la plume, des doigts forts de guerrier capables de soulever la plus lourde épée.

-Je comprends ce que vous ressentez.

Puis Glorfindel tourna les talons, laissant Mithrandir seul avec son âme rassérénée, et son esprit plus clairvoyant qui distinguait un horizon moins sombre qu'il ne l'avait cru.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît jusqu'ici ! Le prochain chapitre risque de mettre un peu de temps à arriver, donc d'ici là, prenez soin de vous et lisez des fanfics !_


	7. La Dame de Lorien

_Bijouuuur I am finally baaack ! *huées et jets de tomates pourries dans la salle* ... Ah ben je vois que ça vous fait plaisir..._

_Bref, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **La Dame de Lorien –**

**0o0o0o0**

Le lendemain, Mithrandir s'éveilla l'esprit résolu. Il était temps pour lui de partir.

Laissant cette décision mûrir dans son esprit tout au long de la journée comme un fruit sur sa branche en attendant le bon moment pour le cueillir, il n'en fit part à son hôte qu'au dîner. Comme de coutume, celui-ci se déroulait dans l'aile est, et la tablée n'avait rien de cérémonieuse ; elle évoquait en fait davantage un repas rassemblant les membres disséminés d'une même famille. Elle accueillait ainsi le seigneur Elrond lui-même, et près de lui prenait place son épouse Celebrian, ainsi que leur fille Arwen. Toutes les deux étaient revenues de Lorien en même temps que Dame Galadriel et le seigneur Celeborn, et Mithrandir avait eu plaisir à faire leur connaissance. Celebrian avait précisé que ses fils Elladan et Elrohir étaient en voyage dans le Nord et qu'ils devraient bientôt revenir, cependant, le Pèlerin Gris savait qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de les rencontrer.

Les seigneurs de Lorien s'attardaient eux aussi à Fondcombe, visiblement peu pressés de quitter la maison de leur fils par alliance. Leur présence inspirait à Mithrandir un certain malaise, et celle de la Dame, surtout, le plongeait inévitablement dans une grande confusion dont il saisissait mal l'origine. Plusieurs fois, il s'était interrogé sur l'origine de ces sentiments si puissants qui l'animaient ; mais en eux, il ne reconnaissait pas l'affolement du cœur et de l'âme que lui provoquait le souvenir de Nienna. Non, c'était là une chose différente, indéfinissable… un respect mêlé d'irrationnelle crainte, et la conscience que cette femme était aussi magnifique que dangereuse, et que son savoir était cent fois plus grand que le sien, et son expérience autrement plus longue et douloureuse.

-Il est dommage que votre séjour parmi nous prenne déjà fin, dit-elle quand il eut exprimé à voix haute son désir de partir.

Sa voix était calme, caressante, mais il y avait comme une touche de réelle affliction dans son ton, et quand, surpris, il se tourna vers elle, il eut l'impression qu'un feu brûlant serpentait sous sa peau. Le regard qu'elle posait sur lui était ardent comme la braise et empli de questions silencieuses.

-Je trouve pour ma part cette décision amusante, intervint Curumo d'un ton grinçant.

Mithrandir ne lui adressa pas un regard. Il ignorait pour quelle raison Curumo était resté à Fondcombe, après s'être démené pour les convaincre qu'il leur fallait fuir, ouvrir leurs ailes sous peine de voir se refermer les portes de la cage ; et en réalité, il s'en moquait.

Depuis la destruction de l'unité de l'Ordre, ils semblaient avoir conclu un accord tacite, et s'évitaient autant que possible, ne s'adressant la parole que si cela était absolument nécessaire. Ce compromis satisfaisait pleinement Mithrandir, mais semblait inquiéter les elfes, qui observaient le comportement des deux mages avec une incompréhension muette.

-Je suis moi-même attristé de ne pas pouvoir prolonger mon séjour, ma Dame, dit-il à Galadriel, qui ne l'avait pas lâché de son regard embrasé. Mais je sais que la meilleure expérience que je pourrais me forger de la vie, est celle que je trouverais en découvrant l'extérieur par moi-même, et non pas au travers de livres et de cartes. Je n'ai jamais aimé privilégier la pratique avant la théorie, mais cette fois, je crois cela nécessaire.

-Ce sont là de sages paroles, pour un qui ne sait rien du monde, s'étonna Galadriel.

-Ce sont des paroles naïves d'un enfant qui ne sait que ce que l'on a bien voulu lui dire, répliqua Mithrandir en lui rendant son regard.

Et Galadriel sourit doucement, de ce sourire qui les rendait presque complices.

-Le repas s'achève, reprit-elle, et vous ne semblez plus guère avoir d'appétit, ajouta-elle en désignant du regard l'assiette posée devant lui, qu'il n'avait presque pas touchée. Que vous dirait-il d'aller marcher ensemble un instant ? Les jardins sont magnifiques sous le ciel nocturne.

Ne voyant aucune façon courtoise de se dérober – et n'en ayant de toute façon nulle envie – Mithrandir se leva. Il capta le regard de Celeborn, assombri comme la mer grise quand couve l'orage, mais il n'esquissa aucun geste pour les retenir, et rien d'autre dans son attitude ne trahissait un quelconque mécontentement. Cet elfe était un curieux personnage, songea le Maiar en offrant galamment son bras à la Dame de Lorien pour l'emmener loin de la tablée – mais à la façon dont elle y reposait sa main, il savait que c'était elle qui menait la marche. Mithrandir n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais entendu le son de la voix du seigneur Celeborn, et jamais vu autrement que se tenir sagement dans l'ombre de sa femme en la contemplant d'un regard presque circonspect, comme s'il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser qu'il était lié à une créature aussi magnifique.

-Celeborn est quelqu'un de très discret, voilà tout, murmura Galadriel tandis qu'ils traversaient une galerie vide pour rejoindre les jardins.

Mithrandir frémit et baissa la tête, rougissant de gêne. Mais la Dame ne semblait pas froissée, au contraire, et une étincelle amusée animait ses prunelles opalescentes.

-Il est étrange que vous soyez l'épouse d'un tel personnage, fit remarquer le Maiar sans réfléchir à ses paroles – et il le regretta violemment l'instant d'après.

-Personne, même le personnage le plus sage, le plus savant et le plus puissant, ne peut prévoir vers quelle direction se tournera son cœur quand le moment sera venu, répondit Galadriel d'un ton presque badin.

Plongé dans un abîme d'embarras, Mithrandir ne répondit pas, son regard ardemment attiré par la magnifique bague de saphir qui étincelait au doigt de sa Gardienne.

-Nenya, prononça simplement Galadriel.

De nouveau, il sursauta comme un enfant prit en faute.

-Ma Dame, cessez de lire ainsi mes pensées, je vous en supplie, murmura-t-il.

-Je n'en ai eu nul besoin, seigneur Maiar, répondit-elle alors qu'ils descendaient ensemble les marches du pavillon menant aux jardins de la Maison Simple. Votre regard braqué sur l'Anneau de l'Eau était assez éloquent…

Il détourna la tête, les joues enflammées, et il se demanda quand – quand enfin ! – il cesserait de se comporter comme un enfant balbutiant et empoté alors qu'il était bien plus âgé, et théoriquement plus puissant et avisé que tous les elfes réunis de cette Vallée.

-Vous apprendrez, chuchota la Dame. Vous n'êtes pas préparé au monde, et vous vous retrouvez démuni face à tant de choses inconnues.

La pression de sa main sur son bras s'accentua légèrement, comme un signe de réconfort, et tous les deux, côte à côte et leur pas parfaitement accordé, s'engagèrent dans les longues allées fleuries baignées de la blême lueur de la lune. Les pensées de Mithrandir se tournèrent vers Aiwendil, et son regard s'arrêta sur le vigoureux chêne à l'écorce sombre sous laquelle ils avaient partagé leurs derniers instants ensembles. Et puis il songea à Nienna, ses yeux immenses emplis du chagrin du monde; et dans son cœur se réveilla le furieux désir de les assécher toutes, ces larmes de peine et de douleur, et il se promit qu'il ne s'attardera pas plus longtemps. Aussi ignorant et désarmé qu'il était, il devait s'en aller de l'avant. Finalement, peut-être Curumo avait-il un peu raison…

-Vous souhaitiez me parler, ma Dame, rappela-t-il doucement, les yeux levés vers la lune.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques pas en silence – et l'atmosphère était empli de douce harmonie – et puis elle prit la parole :

-Votre Ordre est morcelé, Mithrandir.

-Je le sais.

-Mais savez-vous qu'il ne tient qu'à vous de le reconstituer ?

-Même toutes les pièces rassemblées et recollées, il ne sera pas aussi solide qu'auparavant, répondit-il avec lassitude. Et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour les réunir toutes à nouveau…

-Si vous étiez le chef des Istari, Mithrandir, vous auriez l'influence et le pouvoir de rappeler l'Ami des Oiseaux et les Jumeaux Bleus.

-Qui sait…

-Je le sais.

Et le regard de Galadriel était empli de résolution. Déstabilisé, Mithrandir ralentit le pas, et l'accord de leur cadence fut brisé.

-C'est impossible, ma Dame. Il n'y a aucun chef de l'Ordre ; Manwë l'a…

-Et pourtant, Curumo s'est hissé à sa tête sans que personne ne fasse rien pour l'arrêter, le coupa-elle presque férocement.

Il ne sut que répondre. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, mais il avait l'impression de retrouver dans ses paroles un écho de ce que lui avait dit Cirdan. Et l'Anneau de Feu à son doigt sembla se réveiller, et il sentit une douce chaleur émaner de la pierre. Mais il était glissé à sa main gauche, et, dissimulé dans sa manche, hors de vue de la Dame de Lorien. Et celle-ci poursuivit avec ardeur :

-Si l'un de vous devait devenir chef, Mithrandir, ce devrait être vous. Tout Ordre a besoin d'un guide, sans quoi le chaos règne, et l'anarchie ; croyez que je parle d'expérience.

-Je vous entends, ma Dame, mais je me suis résolu à suivre ce que m'ordonne mon maître, car c'est le seul chemin qui me semble éclairé au milieu des ténèbres.

-Que sait Manwë du monde des vivants ?

Une virulence indignée couvait dans le ton de la Dame. Insurgée, elle ajouta :

-Qui est Manwë pour juger quelque chose de bon ou de meilleur ? Il ne sait rien des drames que vit Arda, il est ignorant de toutes les larmes versées chaque jour, des vies perdues, de la peur il est en sécurité derrière les brumes qui protègent Valinor, et il s'en bougera pas. Sur ce point-là au moins, Fëanor avait raison ; les Valar ne sont pas nos gardiens ni nos maîtres.

-Je suis un Maiar, né pour servir les Valar, coupa sèchement Mithrandir.

Ces mots semblèrent trancher net l'élan passionné qui avait saisi Galadriel. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, se tenant raide au milieu de l'allée, et ses jupes tourbillonnaient autour de ses jambes, aussi légères que des voiles tissées de vent.

-Et je ne crois pas que Fëanor soit un homme qu'on puisse si légèrement prendre en exemple, continua amèrement le Maiar en détournant le regard, incapable de soutenir le spectacle de cette beauté outragée face à lui. Il nous a tous conduits au bord de la ruine. Sans l'intervention des forces de Valinor et Eonwë, le héraut de Manwë, Morgoth aurait anéanti toute la lumière du monde.

-Mais aujourd'hui, elle vacille de nouveau, murmura Galadriel d'une voix basse.

Et l'aura de puissance pure qui irradiait de tout son être semblait s'être ternie.

-Je suis navré, Dame Galadriel.

Et il ne sut pourquoi précisément à quoi il lui répondait en prononçant ces mots. S'excusait-il de l'état du monde qu'il était censé être venu sauver, de ses paroles trop virulentes de tantôt, ou bien de devoir décliner l'offre qu'elle lui faisait – celle de se hisser à la tête de l'Ordre ?

Mais, aussi grand était son désir de rétablir la paix au sein de leur communauté, le pouvoir le répugnait, et il estimait que Manwë n'aurait pas explicitement souhaité une égalité de rang entre eux tous sans bonnes raisons.

Il leva le regard, qui aussitôt fut happé par l'aura de la Dame Galadriel, et il se sentit comme épinglé parle regard qu'elle lui rendit.

-Pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-il humblement. Je ne souhaitais pas vous froisser.

-Je comprends, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle tendit la main vers lui le diamant de Nenya étincelait sous la lune. Alors, délicatement, Mithrandir lui donna la sienne, et Narya dévoilée se mit à rougeoyer avec intensité au contact de sa sœur. Le sourire de Galadriel était doux, presque attendri.

-Je le savais ; il me semblait bien avoir senti la puissance des Trois réunis ce soir.

Et sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent, et chacun s'en alla de son côté, chacun vers son propre destin.

Mais les routes de l'avenir étaient complexes et floues aux yeux de ceux du présent. Il se pourrait bien que les routes se recoupent plusieurs fois – ou suivent ensemble le même chemin.

Qui savait ?

* * *

Mithrandir parvint devant la porte de sa chambre l'obscurité noyait le couloir, à peine atténué par la blême lueur des étoiles s'infiltrant par le côté ouvert sur le ciel de la galerie. C'est pourquoi il ne décela qu'au dernier moment la silhouette qui l'attendait ; surpris, il sursauta légèrement. Percevant le reflet d'une chevelure claire dans la nuit, il crut tout naturellement qu'il s'agissait de Glorfindel, et il sourit en s'exclamant :

-Belle soirée, mon ami mais peut-être auriez-vous pu vous dispenser de cette farce ; vous m'avez fait peur.

-Vous m'en voyez navré, répliqua vivement une voix qui, assurément, n'était pas celle de Glorfindel. Ce n'était pas là mon but, croyez-moi. Quant à la belle soirée que vous me souhaitez, elle le sera en effet, puisque je m'endormirai avec le confort de vous savoir définitivement parti demain.

Mithrandir fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour s'attirer l'antipathie si virulente de Curumo ? Outre l'avoir défié, contesté ses ordres et froissé son orgueil…

_C'était pour une bonne cause._

Il n'empêchait que le Maiar d'Aulë ne le considérait pas d'un œil bienveillant et n'en faisait pas de mystère. Et bien que Mithrandir tente de se persuader que ce n'était rien, que ça n'avait aucune importance, _\- aucune –_, il avait la désagréable sensation qu'une boule lui pesait sur l'estomac. Ce n'était certes pas du remord… plutôt de la gêne. Car il n'ambitionnait qu'à être détesté de cette façon de ses ennemis, et de ce qu'il sache, Curumo n'en était pas un.

_Pas encore._

Il fit taire cette petite voix intrusive dans son esprit.

-Dans ce cas, je me réjouis d'avoir pris cette décision, si elle vous sied, répliqua-t-il en s'efforçant d'être courtois.

Pour sa part, il ne ressentait aucune véritable haine envers Curumo ; seulement une sorte de méfiance distante, mêlée à une nécessité contrainte d'une alliance pour assurer la paix. Et cette grande mission dont ils étaient chargés avait plus de valeur et d'importance que leurs sentiments personnels.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, de votre côté ? S'enquit-il alors que le silence s'éternisait.

-Il ne me semble pas que cela vous regarde, fit la réponse, sèche et méprisante.

-Je ne partage pas votre avis.

-Vous ne le partagez jamais, Olorin, le coupa la voix coupante de Curumo. Vous êtes toujours à contrecarrer la moindre de mes actions comme si elle était mauvaise. Craignez-vous donc que je sois un espion à la solde l'Ennemi, chargé de semer le chaos et la discorde parmi nous ?

C'était là une réelle question, et non pas une rhétorique pinçante destinée à le remettre à sa place.

-Non, murmura Mithrandir après un long instant de réflexion.

Il leva le regard. L'obscurité lui dissimulait le visage de son pair, et il ne pouvait en deviner que la courbe d'une pommette, l'arrête d'un nez, la faible brillance d'une mèche de cheveux. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer son expression.

-Non... Répéta doucement Curumo.

Il semblait étonné.

Mithrandir se mordit la lèvre. Mais c'était la vérité ; malgré les soupçons dont il était chargé à son égard, il ne croyait pas vraiment que Curumo fût capable de rejoindre les ténèbres. Les paroles d'Aiwendil lui revinrent en mémoire. Et puis celles d'Eonwë. Elles s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, comme se livrant un duel, l'étourdissant des échos des mots qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles comme si on les lui hurlait.

-Répondez, Olorin, le pressa soudain Curumo devant son silence.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Olorin, répliqua aussitôt Mithrandir. Et je vous ai déjà donné ma réponse.

Et il tourna les talons. Curumo ne tenta pas de le retenir quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il était figé au milieu du couloir ; il attendait encore. Un rayon de lune perça soudain les ténèbres, se déposant sur son visage en y jetant un trait de lumière blafarde. Une angoisse intense se lisait sur ses traits une expression que Mithrandir n'aurait jamais cru voir chez le si stoïque, le si arrogant Curumo.

Sur le pas de sa porte, Mithrandir se retourna, et il plongea son regard dans celui de son pair.

-Non, je ne doute pas de vous, Curumo, jeta-t-il avant de refermer la porte en claquant.

Mais lui-même ne sut s'il était sincère ou s'il mentait.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Galadriel et Gandalf, le couple de l'année ! Non je rigole, mais j'aime bien leur relation. Amicale, j'entend. Parce que c'est tellement plus marrant de mettre Galadriel avec son absence de mari, ce cheeer Celeborn... (Ceux qui lisent Les tribulations d'une plante verte savent que mon opinion de cedit personnage n'est pas très flatteuse !) _

_Bises à tous, à la prochaine !_


	8. L'aube d'Imladris

_Ce chapitre est un chouia plus court que la moyenne, pour faire, disons, une transition entre deux chapitres assez mastoc..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **L'aube d'Imladris –**

**0o0o0o0**

Mithrandir s'éveilla avec l'aube, et aussitôt qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sentit que quelque chose en lui avait changé. La perpétuelle étreinte d'angoisse qui enserrait son cœur de son poing de glace semblait avoir fondu. Il respirait avec facilité l'air parfumé, la poitrine libérée d'un grand poids.

Avec étonnement, il leva sa main gauche à la hauteur de son visage. Narya y luisait d'un doux éclat rougeoyant qui propageait une agréable tiédeur dans sa paume, comme si sa pierre était une braise incandescente.

Cirdan lui avait offert l'Anneau de Feu pour le soutenir dans sa quête pour qu'il lui inspire force et réconfort dans les moments les plus difficiles.

Et l'Anneau de Feu jouait son rôle.

Empli d'une énergie nouvelle, Mithrandir quitta son lit. Il jeta un dernier regard circulaire à la chambre qui l'avait accueillie ces dernières nuits ; il la regretterait peut-être, quand viendrait le temps de coucher à la belle étoile, quand le froid et l'humidité perceraient ses vêtements, le laissant tremblant dans la nuit. Mais à cet instant, il était prêt à partir.

Il ne s'embarrassa pas de cent bagages : il n'emportait en fait que les vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos. Les elfes lui avaient fourni une tunique de confection elfique, grise, qui miroitait comme de la soie au soleil. Malgré leur insistance, il avait refusé de se séparer de la vieille mante grise offerte par Cirdan, car aussi râpée et dépenaillée qu'elle soit, il y tenait beaucoup – bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement pourquoi. Les elfes lui avaient cependant aussi fourni une paire de bottes de cuir souples et chaudes et une ceinture à boucle d'argent à laquelle il pourrait ceindre une épée, si tel était son souhait. Mithrandir compléta cet habillement par un chapeau pointu à larges bords. Puis, se saisissant de son bâton de pouvoir – dont il ignorait encore le fonctionnement – il quitta la chambre et s'engagea dans la galerie ouverte.

Comme il l'espérait, il ne croisa personne de son trajet. Il était probablement trop tôt pour que les elfes ne commençassent à vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes c'était une chance pour lui, car il souhaitait un départ rapide et discret.

Cependant, alors qu'il traversait une dernière fois les jardins pour rejoindre le pont qui gardait l'entrée de la Vallée Cachée, il sentit son cœur se serrer, et l'ombre du regret et du doute l'envahit cette maison si douce et paisible l'avait si gracieusement accueilli qu'il répugnait presque de la quitter maintenant.

Mais il était le Pèlerin Gris, songea-t-il en secouant la tête pour se raisonner. Il n'était pas fait pour demeurer longtemps hôte de ceux qu'il était venu protéger et sauver… il ne pouvait simplement pas se le permettre.

Il arriva au pont, couronné de fleurs éclatantes comme au jour de son arrivée. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'y engager, il remarqua une silhouette plongée dans l'ombre des colonnades.

-Seigneur Elrond, prononça-t-il, surpris.

-Seigneur Mithrandir, répondit l'elfe en retour, et il s'avança d'un pas.

Ses habits bruns étaient de simple coupe et aucune tiare ne ceignait son front. Et malgré cette sobre tournure, l'éclat de ses yeux était pareil aux étoiles, et on ne pouvait douter, même sans le connaître, qu'il était ici le maître. Une pure lumière était sur son visage, et la sagesse baignait tout son être.

Et soudain, Mithrandir comprit.

-Vous êtes un descendant de Melian, n'est-ce pas ?

Les mots étaient venus naturellement à sa bouche. Le seigneur Elrond fronça les sourcils, décontenancé, et mis plusieurs secondes avant de répondre :

-En effet. Elle est ma parente par ma mère, Elwing.

Il y avait une interrogation dans son ton.

-Je l'ai connue, autrefois, reprit Mithrandir, pensif. Oui, c'était il y a bien longtemps. Nous étions bons amis. C'était une servante de Vàna et Estë, et elle aimait les jardins d'Irmo ; nous y marchions souvent ensemble, et nous parlions de tout et de rien. Jusqu'au jour où elle est partie.

Évoquer le souvenir de cette amie si chère et disparue fut pour lui comme rouvrir une vieille blessure qui n'était plus qu'une cicatrice. Il avait aimé Melian comme un frère aimait sa sœur ; et le chagrin qu'il avait éprouvé quand elle s'en était allé en Terre du Milieu et n'en était jamais revenue se raviva dans son âme.

La main d'Elrond se posa sur son épaule, chaude et fraternelle. Mithrandir leva les yeux, et il regarda le visage de l'elfe. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi ces cheveux si noirs, ces yeux si brillants semblaient lutter pour se rappeler à sa mémoire.

-Je suis heureux de l'avoir compris avant mon départ, acheva-t-il d'une voix basse. Mon honneur n'est que plus grand de vous avoir connu.

-J'ai été moi aussi honoré de vous rencontrer, seigneur Maiar, répondit Elrond. Nous reverrons-nous bientôt ?

-L'avenir est une chose complexe, seigneur elfe ; même la plus sage personne ne saurait en démêler tous les fils pour voir révéler le dessin qu'ils brodent. Mais mon cœur me dit que nos chemins se rencontreront à nouveau, car la nécessité le veut.

-Vous pourrez compter sur mon aide en toute circonstance, promit solennellement Elrond.

-Merci, dit simplement Mithrandir en souriant.

C'était probablement là la conversation la plus intime et la plus franche qu'ils aient tenus qu'ils aient tenus au court des vingt derniers jours. Était-ce un signe qu'une barrière était franchie – qu'un véritable sentiment de confiance était enfin établi entre eux ?

-Bon voyage, reprit le seigneur elfe en lui rendant son sourire. Les portes de ma maison vous seront toujours ouvertes, soyez-en sûr.

Un éclat de voix leur fit tourner la tête. Glorfindel venait de franchir le porche de l'aile est de la Maison Simple, et à ses côtés trottait une grande haquenée élancée, à la robe gris soyeux et au pas rapide et souple. Mithrandir reconnut la monture qui l'avait portée des Havres Gris à Fondcombe, et son cœur se réjouit de la revoir.

Ce plaisir était visiblement partagé, car la jument, quand elle vit son maître, poussa un joyeux hennissement et trotta jusqu'à lui, le saluant d'un coup de museau sur la poitrine. D'un geste affectueux, Mithrandir glissa sa main dans son abondante crinière noire, et il sourit à Glorfindel qui les rejoignait.

-J'ai promis à votre ami de prendre soin de vos montures, déclara celui-ci. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de faillir à mes promesses.

-Et moi de même, répliqua Mithrandir en soutenant son regard.

Puis il se tourna vers Elrond :

-Je vous dois encore mille remerciements pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi mais il me reste encore beaucoup à apprendre, et cela je dois le faire seul.

Et il grimpa sur le dos du cheval avec toute la souplesse que lui permettait son âge.

-Que la chance soit avec vous, Elrond Peredhel, fils d'Elwing. Et que la vie retrouve sa saveur à vos yeux, Glorfindel Laurefindele, ajouta-t-il en tournant le regard vers l'elfe blond.

Celui-ci inclina la tête avec un sourire, mais sans rien dire. Le seigneur Elrond porta une main à son cœur, et il prononça :

-_Anar kaluva tielyanna ! _Le soleil brillera sur votre route.

-_Ná Elbereth veria le ! _Qu'Elbereth vous protège, répondit Mithrandir, l'accent de l'elfique roulant délicatement sur sa langue.

D'une légère pression les genoux, il incita sa monture à avancer et le Gris Pèlerin s'en fut, seul, entamant l'errance que promettait son nom.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Oui, j'ai pensé que vu que Gandalf connaissait Melian la Maiar, il reconnaîtrait ses traits chez ceux d'Elrond... cette idée m'a été inspirée de Gris de Neld._

_Et oui, le petit oiseau quitte (enfin) le nid... Mithrandir est dans la place, les Ténèbres n'ont qu'à bien se tenir maintenant !_


	9. L'Elfe au bâton

_Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Contents ? ... comment ça non ?_

_Enjoy (ou pas, ça c'est à vous de voir...) !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **L'Elfe au bâton –**

**0o0o0o0**

Le Pèlerin Gris s'en fut seul. Ignorant où aller et sans idée précise d'une destination, car il lui semblait que sa tâche devait le porter partout et nulle part à la fois, il se laissait porter par sa haquenée, telle une plume au gré du vent, sans jamais chercher à la commander. Elle filait comme une brise furtive, rapide et silencieuse, et alors il lui donna ce nom : Alarcavailë, vent rapide, car elle semblait voler au-dessus des plaines plutôt qu'y courir, et aucun obstacle de lui était infranchissable. Avec elle, il traversa des vallées et des forêts, des marais et des rivières, des collines, des montagnes ; il affronta l'ardeur du soleil de l'été, les flagellations du vent, la cruelle morsure du froid d'hiver, les caprices de la pluie. Il découvrit mille paysages dont il s'émerveilla, il respira le parfum de mille fleurs et admira mille fois le soleil s'élever à l'ouest et s'éteindre à l'est, et il lui sembla qu'il devait suivre le même chemin.

Le temps filait comme le cours d'un torrent dont il suivait les remous sans parvenir à les contrer.

L'espace était tout autour de lui, et l'horizon s'étendait bien plus loin que là ou portait sa vue. Le monde était grand et il n'avait nulle obligation qui ne lui guidât un chemin.

Il était vivant, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été – plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti – et il avait parfois dans le cœur l'étourdissante certitude de ne faire plus qu'un avec la terre sur laquelle il courait impétueusement pour en découvrir tous les secrets.

Et il savourait chaque minute de cette existence qu'il s'était choisie celle d'un pèlerin. Il parcourait les interminables plaines, qui semblaient se jouer de lui et le perdre sans lui laisser la chance d'échapper à leur piège ; mais loin de s'en offusquer, il se prêtait volontiers à leur jeu, complaisant comme un enfant. Tous les soirs, il faisait halte et s'asseyait dans l'herbe, le regard levé, en soufflant vers le ciel des ronds de fumée tirés de sa pipe. Cette habitude de fumer qu'il prit bientôt l'apaisait, lui permettant de se raccrocher à quelque chose d'un tant soit peu familier ; et c'était avec sérénité qu'il couchait au sol, le ciel en guise de toit, l'herbe sèche pour tout lit. Alarcavailë se couchait près de lui, lui offrant la chaleur de son corps comme rempart, et il la remerciait de douces paroles elfiques qui n'avaient pas d'équivalent en langue courante. Le lendemain, il reprenait la chasse, le parfum de liberté emplissant ses poumons en même temps que l'air pur de la nature. Il sentait vibrer autour de lui l'énergie sauvage dont crépitait la terre ; elle lui rappelait un peu celle d'Aiwendil, l'insouciant, le farouche, le fantasque Aiwendil, venu des forêts, et qui y était retourné.

Parfois, la mélancolie envahissait son âme quand il repensait à tous ceux qu'il aimait et dont il était séparé ; et dans ces moments-là, le sourire disparaissait de ses lèvres et la gaieté de son visage, et il vacillait au-dessus des affres noires qui le cernaient. La solitude… quand il se rappelait qu'elle était là, qu'elle pesait sur ses épaules comme un fardeau, chaque jour un peu plus lourde, chaque jour un peu plus douloureuse, il sentait son souffle se couper et son esprit ployer.

Depuis combien de temps, dans son errance, n'avait-il pas vu ou parlé à un être vivant ?

Comme si elle captait ses pensées, Alarcavailë lui donnait un petit coup de museau sur l'épaule, comme pour lui rappeler sa présence. Alors il la rassurait d'une caresse ; oui, elle était là et il le savait ; elle était là…

Mais cela ne suffisait probablement pas.

Alors il décida un jour que cet exil n'avait que trop longtemps duré.

Il cessa de jouer et Alarcavailë le comprit. Il lui murmura quelques mots, et elle ne courut plus au gré de son seul instinct au milieu des malines plaines. Elle s'envola plus rapide que le vent, elle fendait l'air comme une flèche qui avait trouvé sa cible.

* * *

Le soleil se levait, passait et décroissait dix fois, cent fois, mille fois encore.

Mithrandir errait, et ses yeux couraient tout autour de lui, emplis de franche curiosité aussi lumineux que ceux d'un enfant qui découvrait le monde et puis, alors que les mois et les ans s'écoulaient, et que ses voyages ne le conduisaient plus en aucun endroit d'inconnu, cette soif de savoir qui le dévorait, partiellement assouvie, se mua en sagesse.

Il connaissait le monde.

Il avait erré d'est en ouest, du nord jusqu'au sud, exploré chaque forêt, chaque plaine, traversé chaque rivière. Cette expérience qu'il se forgea par lui-même, comme un jeune homme cherchant sa place dans le monde, fut plus intense et fructueuse que toutes les études de carte et les livres qu'il aurait pu faire.

Et les gens regardaient du coin de l'œil, intrigués, ce vieillard vêtu de gris et sa fougueuse haquenée qui hantaient les chemins ; quand d'aventure il s'arrêtait dans un village, on le dévisageait ouvertement, sans honte ni moquerie : seulement de la perplexité dans les regards qu'il croisait. Plusieurs fois, on lui demanda s'il était apparenté aux elfes avec un sourire mystérieux, il répondait que oui, et puis il s'en allait prestement en laissant les braves fermiers emplis de questions et de potins qu'ils s'empressaient de partager avec leurs voisins. Ainsi, la légende fit son chemin dans le cœur des crédules petites gens ; et il n'était pas rare d'entendre, parmi les contes murmurés au coin du feu, l'histoire d'un mystérieux elfe, si vieux qu'il avait la barbe grise, qui, monté sur son cheval plus rapide que l'éclair, parcourait la Terre du Milieu en fendant le ciel comme une bourrasque. Gandalf, l'avait-on nommé, puisqu'on ne savait son nom « Elfe au bâton », car on trouvait un air elfique sur son visage, et tous avaient vus, ou entendu parler du bâton orné d'une pierre luminescente qu'il tenait à la main en chevauchant.

C'était la première fois qu'il était ainsi confronté à des Hommes, et il leur porta aussitôt beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse, et le mystère dont ils étaient entourés l'attirait comme la flamme d'une chandelle attire un papillon de nuit. Quel secret renfermait cette mort sans suite à laquelle ils étaient voués, et leur vie aussi fragile et éphémère qu'une fleur, si facilement flétrie, fanée, déchirée, oubliée ? Et plus il les côtoyait, plus dans son cœur grandissait le désir de les protéger et de leur offrir son corps en bouclier contre le Mal qui les menaçait.

Les Orcs étaient heureusement rare en Eriador mais l'Ombre était toujours présente, indécelable, silencieuse et furtive, et son murmure résonnait en chaque chose vivante, comme l'écho d'une voix se répercutant cent fois sur les parois d'une immense caverne.

Les chevauchées de Mithrandir poussaient toujours plus vers le Nord, d'où il soupçonnait venir les ténèbres ; là, sous les Montagnes de Brume et Carn Dûm, s'étendait ce qu'on appelait les Ruines du royaume magique d'Angmar. Les légendes populaires parlaient d'une malédiction qui régnait sur cet endroit, et personne n'osait en approcher on disait que le soleil n'éclairait jamais ces landes désolées infestées d'Orcs et ces marais où pourrissaient des centaines de cadavres oubliés d'une ancienne bataille. Les ombres s'y concentraient, et des pulsions mauvaises zébraient le ciel constamment envahi de sombres nuages, des éclairs rouges qui jaillissaient comme des fouets sanglants sous les échos de cris d'horreur des âmes qui avaient péri là.

Ce n'étaient peut-être que des histoires sans fondement, exacerbées par l'imagination fertile des Hommes et la superstitieuse peur de la Nuit. Mais aucune légende ne reposait uniquement sur du vent, et Mithrandir sentait que le mal rôdait au nord. Alors il s'en alla vers Angmar, déterminé à livrer son premier combat. Après des années d'errance vaine et vagabonde, il estimait son heure venue.

Au dernier village auquel il s'arrêta dans sa remontée vers le Nord, on le dévisagea avec une stupéfaction horrifiée quand il laissa entendre sa destination finale. Un silence de mort tomba comme une chape de plomb sur la salle de l'auberge, qu'un ivrogne un peu trop éméché rompit en ricanant qu'en effet, cette destination devait être finale… il illustra sa déclaration en passant son pouce contre sa gorge, avant d'éclater d'un rire éraillé. Personne ne le suivit. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur l'imprudent qui déclarait oser pénétrer dans les Ruines du royaume magique. Cent fois on le mit en garde, cent fois on tenta de le décourager, cent fois on lui répéta l'histoire de la malédiction qui pesait en ce lieu ; rien n'y fit, et le vieillard buté restait campé sur ses positions avec un aplomb qui forçait l'admiration.

Le patron de l'auberge oublia malencontreusement de lui demander de régler son repas et la chambre louée pour la nuit. Mais quelle grâce pensait-il ainsi faire à un malheureux vieil homme un peu dérangé qui avait décidé d'abréger ses jours dans la peur et la souffrance d'une malédiction oubliée ? Quand il monta s'allonger prendre un peu de repos, Mithrandir souriait sous sa barbe, intrigué et amusé de cette façon d'être si propre aux Humains. Le lit était bon et doux – ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait dormi si longtemps sur le sol rêche envahi de cailloux et de racines qu'il en avait oublié le confort d'une vraie couche ? Sans se poser davantage de questions, il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'oreiller et son esprit s'évader vers d'autres lieux où le corps ne pouvait le suivre.

* * *

Il rêva, cette nuit-là, comme toutes les autres.

Il rêve et ce rêve était le même que celui des autres nuits.

D'abord les ténèbres, le silence, l'immobilité, le néant.

Le Vide.

Il flottait dans les cieux d'encre où ne brillait aucune étoile où était le haut, le bas, quelle différence y avait-il entre la droite et la gauche ? Etait-il debout, assis ou couché ? Il ne savait pas il ne savait rien. Dans cette nuit sans début ni fin, il était ignorant et sans repères, si vulnérable…

Et il avait beau rêver du Vide cent et mille fois, il n'en savait rien de plus.

Puis des formes se dessinèrent autour de lui, et un rayon de lumière pure chassa les ténèbres.

C'étaient les Jardins d'Irmo.

Le murmure du ruisseau, le chant des oiseaux, la caresse du vent le frémissement des feuilles d'argent, le crissement des graviers sous ses pas.

Il marchait seul dans une allée, et il espérait _sa _venue.

Quelquefois, il la voyait une ombre qui se profilait sous le couvert des arbres, glissant de tronc en tronc, presque invisible. Il ne la voyait pas mais son cœur sentait sa présence. Elle ne s'approchait pas craintive, farouche comme par le passé, elle le suivait en silence sans oser se dévoiler.

D'autres nuits, il restait seul tout au long de sa promenade, et il s'éveillait le cœur percé de la douleur de ses espérances brisées.

Tel était son rêve.

Nuit après nuit c'était le même.

Son esprit débridé s'enfuyait vers le souvenir de Nienna, l'appelant éperdument par son nom.

Et les larmes qu'il avait envie de verser étaient égoïstes, car elles étaient celles de sa seule peine.

* * *

Mithrandir se leva avec l'aube. Comme toujours. Il venait d'émerger d'une longue promenade en solitaire, et son humeur était sombre et plus fort que jamais était son désir d'en finir au plus vite avec l'Ombre d'Arda.

Ainsi il pourrait revenir, et sa main essuierait les dernières larmes du visage de Nienna car la douleur aurait disparue du monde, et ce serait lui, – _lui !_ – qui aurait rendu le sourire à la Pleureuse.

* * *

Juste alors qu'il s'apprêtait au départ, le forgeron du village s'approcha de lui ; s'inclinant maladroitement, il lui offrit un objet long et étroit enveloppé de cuir, en lui disant qu'elle lui serait utile là où il allait.

C'était une épée.

Mithrandir le remercia avec sincérité. L'arme n'était certes pas une œuvre d'art, mais elle était légère et équilibrée, et sa lame vive et tranchante. C'était là tout ce qu'il demandait d'une arme.

Le forgeron eut raison, car il dut se servir de ce présent dès le lendemain. Les Orcs infestaient les terres du Nord comme des parasites, y pullulant et y circulant sans crainte comme si elles étaient leur territoire.

Mithrandir put ainsi mettre en application tous les conseils dont Eonwë l'avait accablé à propos du combat à l'épée, et il apprit dans le même temps comment user de son bâton de pouvoir. Alarcavailë le seconda fidèlement, envoyant voler de violentes ruades toutes les créatures qui prétendaient approcher d'elle de trop près. Dans les ténèbres infectées du Mal qui baignaient les ruines d'Angmar, le héraut de Manwë et Nienna livra son premier combat et il fit couler le sang.

Il se jura que ce serait la dernière fois. Mais il savait que cette promesse, il ne pourrait la tenir, et que le plus dur était encore à venir. Il ne pouvait désormais plus se tenir à l'écart de la guerre.

Il contempla les cadavres tordus, figés tout autour de lui il était le seul debout, et du sang maculait sa mante grise. L'odeur de la mort avait envahi la plaine.

Les Orcs ne ressemblaient en rien aux Hommes, aux Elfes ni aux Maiar ; ils ressemblaient à… oh, il ne trouvait rien à quoi les comparer. C'étaient des monstres, hideux, féroces, sans âme et sans pitié ; et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à les haïr complètement. La compassion dont son être était empli prenait le dessus, et maintenant qu'il contemplait son œuvre, toutes ces vies ôtées, il se sentit étouffer.

-J'ignore s'il existe un lieu de paix et de rédemption pour vous, prononça-t-il en détournant la tête, incapable de regarder ces cadavres gisants là par sa faute. Mais peut-être Nienna vous prendra en pitié dans ses larmes ; peut-être Nàmo vous accueillera-t-il dans ses Halls…

Et, la voix brisés par sa gorge nouée de sanglots, il se détourna et s'enfuit, la tête emplie des échos des contes qu'Eonwë lui avait rapportés, qui prétendaient que les Orcs étaient autrefois des elfes, mutilés, corrompus par des siècles de servitude et de torture.

Il se hissa péniblement sur le dos d'Alarcavailë, le corps lourd et douloureux et le cœur endeuillé. La jument prit le galop, comme partageant son désir de s'enfuir au plus vite de cet endroit maudit.

* * *

D'un galop empressé, il revint au village qui l'avait accueilli la veille il vit l'incrédulité se peindre sur tous les traits. On se poussait du coude en murmurant sur son passage, le désignait du doigt sans chercher à se montrer discret ; et puis soudain, comme le cours d'une rivière libéré par la chute d'une digue, des foules se précipitèrent sur lui. On l'entoura, on chercha à lui serrer la main, on lui demanda son nom, on le pressa de cent questions. Étourdi de ces débordements de joie, il regardait autour de lui, muet de stupeur, sans parvenir à répondre à aucune d'elle.

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans tout l'Eriador ; colportée par les voyageurs de village en village, racontée lors des veillées où tous se rassemblaient pour écouter les meilleurs conteurs les faire rire aux éclats ou frissonner d'effroi, elle hissa l'Elfe au bâton au rang de Valar, ces anciens dieux presque oubliés, descendu parmi les Hommes pour les sauver.

Sa présence était partout connue chez les petites gens, et quand on l'évoquait, d'un ton rêveur et émerveillé, l'espoir revenait dans les cœurs, et le feu devant lequel ils se blottissaient pour affronter les ténèbres sauvages leur semblait plus chaleureux.

* * *

Un jour cependant, le destin voulut que le Pèlerin Gris cesse ses errances solitaires, et il le mit sur la route des Dùnedain. Ils voyageaient en compagnie de cavaliers, tous vêtus de noirs et enveloppés de longues capes qui masquaient leurs visages ; des épées ceignaient leurs flancs, des carquois pendaient à leur selle, et ils n'hésitaient jamais à s'en servir. Les voyageurs et les marchands redoutaient de croiser leur chemin, car ils n'inspiraient confiance à personne, et il courait sur leur compte de bien méchantes histoires. On ne les estimait guère plus que les Orcs, en vérité, bien que personne ne sache exactement ce qu'on leur reprochait ; ils portaient malheur, disaient certains, et une noire malédiction suivait leurs pas comme leur ombre ; c'étaient des vagabonds sanguinaires et dangereux qui s'attaquaient aux honnêtes voyageurs pour les dépouiller de leurs richesses.

Mais Mithrandir avait entendu parler d'eux en une bien autre façon, de la bouche d'Elrond, lorsqu'il séjournait à Fondcombe. Les Dùnedain étaient les derniers descendants des Nùmenoréens, et dans leurs veines coulait un sang elfique venu du premier Roi de Numénor, Elros Tar-Minyatur. La voix d'Elrond s'était brisée en prononçant ce nom. En quelques mots simples, il avait parlé à Mithrandir de son frère jumeau, qui avait renoncé à l'immortalité pour aller régner sur les Hommes. Il était mort depuis bien longtemps, et son âme s'était dissoute dans le néant qui était le destin des mortels.

Mithrandir les rencontra pour la première fois alors qu'il parcourait les landes d'Etten en direction de l'est, dans l'idée de franchir les Montagnes de Brume pour explorer l'autre côté du monde. Ils avaient monté un campement au détour d'un bosquet d'arbres secs, dépouillés de leurs feuilles par l'approche de l'hiver. Hésitant un instant, Mithrandir encouragea Alarcavailë à s'avancer vers eux. Il découvrit son visage, dissimulant rapidement son épée sous un pan de sa cape.

-Halte là, vieillard ! S'écria l'un d'eux en le voyant.

Les autres tournèrent la tête, et aussitôt, le Maiar se trouva harponné par trente regards perçants.

Leurs cheveux étaient longs et noirs, librement lâchés dans le dos ou retenus en queue sur la nuque, et la plupart avaient le menton couronné d'une barbe hirsute. Malgré cela, leurs traits étaient beaux, et sous le hâle que leur conférait la vie sauvage, on devinait une peau blanche et douce ; même les plus âgés d'entre eux ne semblaient guère marqués par le passage du temps. Il y avait un indéniable air elfique sur leurs visages, et sans leurs habits de vagabonds, ils se seraient élevés parmi les plus grands seigneurs des Hommes.

-Êtes-vous hardi ou inconscient de cheminer seul en des lieux si dangereux et un temps si troublé ? Demanda un Rôdeur en s'avançant vers lui.

Il s'apprêtait visiblement à empoigner la bride d'Alarcavailë pour la guider jusqu'au cœur du camp, et la surprise passa sur son visage quand il réalisa que la jument ne portait aucun harnachement.

-Je la monte à la manière des elfes, expliqua paisiblement Mithrandir. C'est la compréhension et non la contrainte du harnais qui vous assurera la plus fidèle compagne.

-Je vous entends, vieil homme, répondit le Rôdeur, et un mince sourire approbateur passa sur son visage aux traits sévères. Mais approchez-vous donc. Les Orcs pullulent en ces lieux lorsque la nuit tombe vous serez davantage à l'abri parmi nous.

-Je ne crains pas les Orcs, dit Mithrandir, mais j'accepterai votre compagnie avec joie.

Ainsi il entra en contact avec les sauvages Rôdeurs du Nord, si craints de tous, et si mal considérés. C'étaient des hommes pragmatiques qui savaient à quelle valeur estimer la vie, à devoir la risquer constamment ; mais ils étaient aussi de joyeuse compagnie, enclins aux rires et aux débats passionnées. Loin des brutes sans cœur et sans morale que l'on s'imaginait, ils étaient cultivés et possédaient un certain raffinement, malgré l'existence rude et marginale qu'ils menaient.

Ils ne s'approchaient pas des villages, se nourrissant de ce qu'ils chassaient eux-mêmes ; aucun d'eux n'aurait songé à assaillir un convoi marchant pour leur voler leurs possessions, et les armes dont ils étaient chargés ne servaient qu'à tuer les Orcs et les Trolls qui infestaient les plaines du Nord. Mithrandir décida de demeurer un temps parmi eux, chevauchant en leur compagnie et partageant leur ordinaire. Il apprit à monter une tente en quelques mouvements, à faire un feu même avec du bois mouillé, à dormir peu et à s'endurcir. Quant à lui, c'est avec une certaine fierté qu'il leur fit découvrir l'art du fumage de l'herbe ; sa fidèle pipe excita leur curiosité, si bien qu'ils passèrent des soirées entières à récolter des branchages fins pour les tailler de la même façon. Et, tous les soirs, les éclats de rire montaient vers le ciel étoilé alors qu'ils bourraient ensuite leurs pipes pour souffler au ciel étoilé leurs nuages de fumée bleue.

Ils lui avaient fait une place parmi eux sans trop de difficulté, sans se soucier de son âge apparemment avancé et être traité sans égards particuliers, simplement comme un compagnon de voyage, un camarade et un ami, procura au Maiar un délicieux sentiment d'indépendance qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais ressenti avec tant d'acuité.

Durant plusieurs années, on vit ainsi galoper dans les landes d'Etten une compagnie de cavaliers enveloppés de noir, et au milieu d'eux, un vieillard hirsute, tout de gris vêtu, gris de barbe et de cheveux, gris de peau, aussi si vieux et si misérable en apparence qu'il semblait à peine humain. En vérité, il ne l'était pas pas vraiment. Et pourtant, son cœur était plus humain que celui de bien des Hommes, et forgé d'une résolution aussi féroce que celle qui habitait un jeune garçon assoiffé d'aventures, désireux d'un monde plus beau et plus juste.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà, Mithrandir est devenu une star nationale ! C'est pas beau ça ? _

_Comme d'habitude, prenez soin de vous et lisez des fanfics, et à la prochaine !_


	10. Contre le Caradhras

_Bonjour à tous ! Oui, ça y est, je sors de ma tombe avec un nouveau chapitre ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– Contre le Caradhras –**

**0o0o0o0**

Parvenu près des premières hauteurs des Montagnes de Brume, Mithrandir fit ses adieux à la compagnie des Rôdeurs, reprenant ses errances solitaires ; car, alors que ceux-ci bifurquaient vers le sud, lui souhaitait atteindre le Col de Caradhras, l'une des trois passes qui permettaient de franchir cette frontière du Rhovanion. Les Rôdeurs le mirent cependant en garde, car le chemin était connu pour être périlleux, et les montagnes, à cet endroit, extrêmement inhospitalières.

Cependant, rien ne put ébranler sa résolution ; depuis quelques temps, le désir le taraudait de découvrir les terres qui s'étendaient à l'est. Il avait si bien arpenté l'Eriador du nord au sud qu'il en avait foulé du pied chaque parcelle, et plus rien, pas le moindre village, pas un seul vallon, ne lui y était plus inconnu. Mais il ignorait encore tout du Rhovanion, et, secrètement, son cœur désirait marcher dans les pas d'Aiwendil. Peut-être le hasard lui permettrait-il de le rencontrer de nouveau ?

Mais comme l'avaient prédit les Rôdeurs, la traversée des montagnes fut longue et éprouvante. Les sentiers, escarpés, effacés par le passage du temps et des éléments, étaient difficiles pour un vieil homme seul et une jument, aussi courageux et déterminés soient-ils. Plus il prenait de l'altitude, plus le vent se faisait violent et le froid intense ; Mithrandir en ressentait la glaçante morsure, qui le pétrifiait douloureusement, comme n'importe quel mortel ; ses lèvres bleuissaient, et le sang semblait s'être figé dans ses mains engourdies. Cent fois, il envisagea sérieusement de reprendre son apparence originelle pour se faciliter la tâche. Cent fois, il se réprimanda pour cette pensée. Alors il s'enveloppait plus étroitement dans sa mante, il s'agrippait farouchement à son bâton pour soutenir son corps mal équilibré, et il avançait.

Cet incessant combat contre les éléments aurait probablement été supportable, s'il n'y avait pas eu aussi les Orcs. Dans ces contrées isolées, ils étaient aussi rares que féroces, et ils le suivaient à la trace tout le jour, pour le harceler à la nuit tombée, lorsqu'il s'arrêtait pour tenter de se reposer. Malgré la garde vigilante que montait la fidèle Alarcavailë, il n'osait plus fermer l'œil, de peur d'être surpris. Nuit après nuit, il devait empoigner son épée pour faire déguerpir les démons, tout en sachant qu'ils reviendraient la nuit suivante. Jour après jour, il marchait sans voir le bout du voyage, luttant opiniâtrement contre le vent, le froid et la neige, suivant avec découragement le soleil décliner et disparaître, l'abandonnant seul avec les ombres de la montagne.

Sa patience s'usa, son moral s'émoussa et, à l'inverse, son humeur se fit d'autant plus irritable et tranchante. Une boule de rage refoulée enflait dans sa poitrine, peu à peu, et il devait la laisser éclater avant qu'elle ne le dévore de l'intérieur ; Mais, seul, perdu au milieu des montagnes, il n'avait personne sur qui faire passer sa frustration ; que les Orcs.

Une nuit, c'en fut trop.

Le timide feu qu'il avait allumé se mourut, mouché par les bourrasques qui balayaient le plateau. Comme si elles avaient attendu cet instant précis, les silhouettes difformes des démons se profilèrent dans l'obscurité pour l'encercler, quittant l'abri des pierriers en le voyant sans défense. Il se leva, l'épée dans une main et son bâton de pouvoir dans l'autre. La colère grondait dans son cœur avec une intensité brûlante qui l'effraya lui-même. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de reculer. La tension et l'épuisement exacerbaient sa rage, et un terrible désir de vengeance pulsait en lui au rythme de son cœur. Cette nuit-là, il ne se contenterait pas de leur faire peur pour les disperser.

Il attendit que les Orcs s'approchent. Et il frappa.

Comme animée de sa volonté propre, la lame exécuté un large cercle ; la tête du premier Orc vola, et son corps s'écroula au sol, secoué de tressautements. Le second fut projeté au loin par un puissant éclair de lumière blanche jaillissant du cristal blanc de son bâton.

Les autres auraient subi le même sort – son épée était levée et son bâton prêt à cracher sa foudre.

Mais le feu s'abattit sur eux.

Des larmes enflammées tombées du ciel comme une pluie rouge.

Il ne resta des Orcs que des traînées de cendre éparses, mêlées de sang et de graviers.

Le calme silence de la nuit revint sur la montagne, à peine troublé par le sifflement continu du vent chargé de minuscules flocons de neige. Il n'y avait plus un seul Orc vivant.

Et Mithrandir resta seul, debout et indemne.

Puis soudain ses jambes ployèrent sous lui, et il se retrouva à genoux au sol, haletant, l'esprit égaré et la main gauche pulsant douloureusement.

Toute colère l'avait déserté.

Tout sentiment l'avait déserté, le laissant comme une coquille vide, une enveloppe sans âme, un corps sans force.

A son doigt, il vit Narya étinceler comme jamais auparavant, son éclat rouge rappelant celui des gouttes de feu qui étaient tombées sur eux ; il conclut froidement que le pouvoir de l'Anneau de Feu était finalement entré en action.

Mais cela ne provoqua en lui aucune émotion.

Seulement, peut-être, le vague sentiment d'avoir commis quelque chose d'imprudent.

Il sourit au ciel, puis s'allongea, la main gauche appuyée contre sa poitrine, et il s'endormit, ses yeux grands ouverts mais vides levés vers les étoiles.

* * *

-… et Erestor pense qu'il serait plus aisé de…

Glorfindel s'interrompit, prenant conscience que son seigneur semblait ne pas écouter ce qu'il avait à dire concernant la pensée d'Erestor.

-Seigneur Elrond ?

Celui-ci sursauta. Ses mains étaient crispées sous la table. Une étrange confusion s'était brièvement emparée de son esprit, le laissant perdu comme s'il se retrouvait dans un lieu où il n'avait aucune raison d'être.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait été persuadé d'être environné de rocs montagneux, baigné de nuit et de brouillard…

-Pardonnez-moi, Glorfindel, murmura-t-il. Que disiez-vous ?

* * *

-Oh, vous ai-je dit que le Roi Thranduil devait nous rendre visite sous peu, ma Dame ?

Les dernières paroles de Celeborn semblèrent se noyer dans un lointain bourdonnement, et l'univers vacilla devant ses yeux un ciel noir et une étouffante odeur de fumée…

Galadriel trébucha et son époux s'empressa de la saisir par la taille avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

-Ma Dame ? Ma Dame…

Elle tourna la tête et sourit, le repoussant délicatement.

-Ce n'est rien, mon aimé… Ce n'est rien.

Mais ce sourire n'était qu'un fragile vernis, qui menaçait de se craqueler en dévoilant l'étendue de l'inexplicable trouble qui l'avait saisie.

* * *

Quand Mithrandir ouvrit les yeux, émergeant d'un sommeil sans rêves, il découvrit au-dessus de lui un ciel d'un bleu pur, sans aucun nuage. Il n'y avait pas de vent, et le froid constant des montagnes, auquel il avait fini par s'accoutumer, ne le gênait guère plus.

Il sourit au ciel, sans aucune raison. Peut-être avait-il simplement envie de sourire.

Alarcavailë était couchée près de lui, la tête dressée, scrutant la morne étendue rocailleuse qui les environnait, comme pour y guetter un danger.

-Il n'y a plus rien à craindre, _s__artarocco_,lui dit Mithrandir d'une voix qui sonna comme celle, chantante, pure, qui était la sienne à Valinor. Les Orcs sont partis. Nous sommes enfin en paix.

Alors ils reprirent leur voyage, mais un poids semblait avoir soulagé leurs épaules, et ils marchaient avec plus de légèreté sur l'étroit sentier longeant la falaise.

Il leur fallut encore trois jours de plus pour atteindre le Col de Caradhras. Ce furent cependant trois jours pénibles, car même débarrassés de la menace des Orcs, ils étaient parvenus dans les plus hautes altitudes des montagnes, et il neigeait dru, nuit et jour, sans discontinuer. Chaque pas enfonçait Mithrandir jusqu'à la taille dans cette poudreuse vorace comme des sables mouvants ; Alarcavailë se dévoua bravement pour ouvrir le passage, creusant dans la glace de son puissant poitrail un sillon praticable pour cet homme si démuni contre les forces de la nature.

Sans elle, Mithrandir se serait probablement égaré cent fois, et autant de fois aurait péri de froid dans son sommeil, ou bien sous les lances des Orcs. Sa reconnaissance envers elle ne cessait de croître, ainsi que son affection. Plusieurs fois encore, il la surnomma ainsi, _sartarocco, _car elle lui était plus fidèle qu'aucune autre et que l'amitié qu'il avait pour elle était semblable à celle qu'il aurait porté à une Maiar, une Elfe ou une Humaine. Ses yeux étaient si expressifs qu'il pouvait presque deviner ses pensées comme si elle les avait formulées à vive voix, et il avait l'impression qu'elle saisissait le sens de tous les mots qu'il lui adressait.

* * *

Mais une fois qu'ils eurent franchi le Col, il leur sembla qu'ils venaient d'émerger dans un nouveau monde ; le soleil qui les accueillit était ardent et chaleureux, réchauffant leur peau brûlée par le gel et le sang qui semblait s'être figé comme de la glace dans leurs veines. Mithrandir s'immobilisa, les yeux mi-clos, ébloui ; après tant de jours passés à ne contempler que du blanc et du gris, il lui semblait que les couleurs explosaient sous ses yeux comme s'il était un aveugle qui venait soudainement de recouvrer la vue.

A ses pieds, au-delà des pentes enneigées, s'étendaient des vallées inondées de soleil, étincelantes comme si l'herbe était faite d'or. Sous ses yeux émerveillés, resplendissaient les dix teintes de bleu dont étaient faites le ciel, les cent nuances de vert chatoyants à la couronne des vastes forêts, les milles touches de couleur qui mouchetaient les immenses plaines.

-Allons-y, s'exclama Mithrandir avec joie. Le Rhovanion nous attend, Alarcavailë ; allons répondre à son appel.

* * *

Emportés par leur enthousiasme et la pente descendante, il ne leur fallut qu'une journée pour atteindre les pierriers qui gisaient aux pieds des Caradhras, vestiges d'anciens éboulements.

-Nous y sommes, _Lelya _! Dit Mithrandir alors qu'ils s'engageaient encore les collines verdoyantes, bien heureux de ces pentes douces qui ne leur semblaient plus rien comparés aux à-pic qu'ils avaient affronté ces jours derniers. Nous avons surmonté l'épreuve ; nous y sommes !

Il se demanda si Aiwendil avait eu à souffrir un pareil calvaire pour réaliser son propre rêve ; et une brusque angoisse le saisit, ternissant sa joie, alors qu'il jetait un regard en arrière aux murailles de pierre et de glace qui étaient désormais derrière eux. Seul, naïf et désarmé, l'amoureux des oiseaux avait-il réussi à les franchir, ou bien le Caradhras l'avait-il vaincu ?

Alarcavailë lui donna un amical coup de museau sur l'épaule, et dans ses yeux, Mithrandir fut certain de voir un éclat de reproche, comme si elle lui disait, « Pourquoi sous-estimes-tu ton ami ? ». Alors il secoua la tête, tentant de se persuader que ses craintes étaient infondées.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_J'ai bricolé le mot "Sartarocco" à partir de "sarta" qui veut dire "loyal" et "rocco" qui signifie "cheval". Je pense pas que ce soit hyper elfique en soi, mais bref, j'avais envie de donner un surnom à la jument ! Et il y a aussi "Lelya" qui veut dire "Belle, gracieuse", qu'on retrouvera plusieurs fois par la suite._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, bien sûr ! A la prochaine !_


	11. Lorien la belle

_Bonjour bonjour ! Ceci est le chapitre le plus conséquent de la fic, et de mon point de vue, pas le plus __passionnant... C'est aussi le dernier de ma réserve, donc la suite risque de se faire attendre, parce que mon temps libre pour écrire est aussi limité que l'intelligence de Pippin... (comment ça je suis méchante avec Pippin ? Pas ma faute, c'est Gandalf qui le traite h24 d'abruti ! Et comme cette fic est dédiée à Gandalf... bon, bref, j'arrête d'argumenter.)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– Lorien la belle –**

**0o0o0o0**

Alors qu'il chevauchait sous l'aube naissante, Mithrandir parvint soudain en lisière d'une magnifique forêt, aux arbres si hauts qu'ils semblaient vouloir toucher le ciel ; sous la douce lumière du soleil à peine éveillé, leurs feuilles semblaient ciselées dans l'or et l'argent, formant une couronne étincelante aux fières cimes dressées.

Subjugué, Mithrandir ouvrit grand les yeux. Un instant, il eut la sensation de trouver là des fils de Laurelin et Telperion, les Arbres du Jour et la Nuit, disparus il y avait de cela bien longtemps…

Soudain, Alarcavailë pila net, soufflant nerveusement par les naseaux en piétinant sur place, refusant d'avancer d'un pouce de plus.

-_Lennano,_ Alarcavailë, murmura-t-il en pressant ses flancs des genoux. Avance donc, _Lelya_.

Mais la jument secoua violemment la tête, frappant furieusement le sol des sabots. Jamais il n'avait observé une pareille attitude chez elle. Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien d'elle, il mit pied à terre et s'avança seul vers les arbres d'or qui semblaient l'appeler de leurs voix silencieuses.

Derrière lui, résonna un hennissement inquiet.

-Viens, Alarcavailë, insista-t-il en tendant un bras vers elle. Il n'y a aucun danger ici ; regarde, que vois-tu de menaçant ?

Il continua de parler, répétant qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant buté, tandis que son cœur le pressait toujours plus ardemment de pénétrer dans la forêt. Un lointain écho lui venait, d'un son qu'il n'aurait su définir ; un son très bas et doux, mélodieux, qui lui évoquait à la fois le chant d'un oiseau et le murmure du vent. Peut-être était-ce une voix ? Et il désirait s'en approcher, l'entendre le plus près… Irrésistiblement, il voulait aller vers lui, il _devait _aller vers lui… Un fil invisible noué autour de son cœur se tendait, et le tiraillement de son esprit devenait presque physique. Il devait… il devait…

Mais Alarcavailë ne voulait pas le suivre.

Il regarda la forêt ; il regarda la jument.

Alors il lui promit de revenir promptement, et il lui tourna le dos.

Un nouveau hennissement tenta de le rappeler.

Mais il y avait la voix de la forêt, et son attrait était plus puissant. Il continua de marcher, il pénétra dans l'ombre fraîche des ramures d'or et d'argent. Il y disparut en cinq pas.

Et Alarcavailë resta seule, retenue par une force indécelable, hennissant d'angoisse, se cabrant en battant l'air de ses sabots comme si elle défiait les géants couronnés.

* * *

Mithrandir s'enfonça entre les arbres, et à chaque pas, il sentait le fil qui le tirait se détendre, la pression se faire moins forte, et sa respiration plus régulière. Un immense soulagement se répandit dans tout son être et ses yeux grands ouverts regardèrent autour de lui avec l'étonnement d'un nouveau-né qui découvrait le monde pour la première fois.

Une calme brise parfumée faisait doucement frémir ces délicates feuilles d'or veinées d'argent ; la mousse courait sur les troncs sombres, luisante de rosée les tapis de fleurs et de fougères, éclatait de couleurs sous la lumière dorée descendue du ciel, bien loin au-dessus de sa tête ; le doux chant des oiseaux mêlé aux délicats rayons du jour qui illuminaient la forêt entière de chaleureuse sérénité, et chaque arbre semblait chanter pour lui une mélodie de bienvenue.

« Vous voici donc, Mithrandir », chuchota une voix tranquille qu'il n'aurait pas pu oublier.

Il sursauta en tournant la tête, persuadé qu'on lui avait murmuré ces mots à l'oreille ; mais il était seul au cœur des bois.

Puis il comprit.

Et il sourit.

La Lothlorien.

« Vous attendiez ma venue, ma Dame ? » Demanda-t-il par la pensée.

« En vérité, oui ; depuis longtemps déjà. J'espérais secrètement que vous n'aviez pas oublié l'invitation que je vous fis… »

Mithrandir secoua négativement la tête, comme si la Dame de Lorien pouvait le voir.

« Je n'ai pas oublié, assura-il. Mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

« Pour nous, le temps ne compte pour rien. C'est pour les Hommes qu'il est capital ; et ce sont eux qui ont besoin de votre aide. »

« Ma Dame… »

« Ne dites rien, Mithrandir, le coupa doucement Galadriel, et il eut l'impression de sentir une main fraîche toucher ses lèvres, comme pour l'inciter à se taire. Venez. »

Il sourit en baissant la tête et il se retrouva seul dans son esprit.

Alors il ne dit rien et il vint.

Il lui sembla que le fil exécuta une nouvelle traction sur son âme, plus douce, invitante, et il n'eut qu'à le suivre pour trouver son chemin. C'était une sensation étrange ; il ne suivait aucun sentier défini, et il n'y avait nulle part de repère ; les arbres s'étendaient à l'infini, tous semblables, comme un immense labyrinthe destiné à le perdre. Et pourtant, il suivait son cœur sans hésitation, et il foulait ce territoire inconnu comme s'il y avait toujours vécu, confiant il savait qu'il irait là où il devait aller.

Il parvint au bord d'une paisible rivière aux eaux bleues et calmes sur lesquelles voguaient quelques cygnes majestueux, leurs cou dressés avec orgueil et leurs ailes gonflées comme les voiles immaculées d'un navire. Des volées d'oiseaux aux plumes chatoyantes sous le soleil rasaient sa surface en y laissant de longs sillons silencieux. Un délicat pont de bois doré enjambait le cours d'eau, et de l'autre côté de ce pont, il y avait trois jeunes elfes adossés à un arbre.

En voyant le vieillard surgir entre les branchages, enveloppé de sa mante usée et appuyé sur son bâton, ils tressaillirent, avant de sourire en se redressant et de l'inviter à les rejoindre à grands gestes de main.

Ce n'étaient guère plus que des adolescents ; leurs longs cheveux étaient d'or pâle, et au vu de leur ressemblance de visage, ils étaient frères. Les teintes ocre et or et de leurs habits les confondaient avec les hautes herbes, et s'ils ne s'étaient pas ainsi installés à sa vue, sans chercher à se dissimuler, il ne les aurait probablement pas aperçus. Ils ne portaient pas d'armes ; ce n'était sûrement pas nécessaire, dans le royaume de Galadriel, songea-t-il.

Mithrandir franchit le pont pour les rejoindre, et il fut accueilli par d'enthousiastes paroles de bienvenue qui le laissèrent étrangement ému.

-_Elen sila lumenna yomenielmo !_ S'écria le plus jeune avec ravissement. Une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre.

-Notre Dame vous attendait, seigneur Mithrandir, ajouta l'aîné en langage commun – il parlait d'une voix lente et appliquée, cherchant chaque mot avec soin. Elle nous a chargés de vous escorter jusqu'à elle.

-Alors si telle est sa volonté, je suis suivrai, gracieux protecteurs de la forêt, répondit Mithrandir en souriant.

Ils se mirent donc en route, les deux plus jeunes elfes ouvrant la marche, et, à quelques pas en arrière, le Maiar et l'aîné des trois frères. Son corps et son visage étaient ceux d'un adulte, mais il semblait encore bien jeune, et son regard clair, brillant d'enfantine naïveté, observait Mithrandir à la dérobée, comme une chose fascinante dont il ne parvenait pas à se détacher.

-_Man eneth lín ?_ Demanda le Maiar avec amitié. Quel est votre nom ?

-_Haldir _e_neth nîn_, se présenta solennellement l'elfe. Et avec moi sont mes frères, Rùmil et Orophin, reprit-il en langage commun. Pardonnez-les, car ils parlent peu la langue des Hommes…

Alors Mithrandir lui assura que ce n'était pas une gêne, et il employa l'elfique pour poursuivre la conversation. Et tandis qu'il bavardait innocemment avec eux, il réalisa qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une véritable conversation avec quiconque depuis qu'il avait quitté les Rôdeurs. Même si, comme le lui avait rappelé Galadriel, le temps comptait peu pour une créature immortelle, le poids de la solitude, qui allait avec l'errance dont il avait fait son existence, avait fini par peser sur ses épaules courbées de vieillard. Peut-être, un jour, finirait-il par s'y habituer et ne plus le sentir ; peut-être n'y ferais-t-il même plus attention. Mais combien de chemin devrait-il encore faire pour en arriver là ?

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de se morfondre longtemps, car les jeunes elfes, aussi curieux et excités que des enfants, le bombardaient de cent questions : Mithrandir était-il son véritable nom ? D'où venait-il ? Était-il un Homme ou un Elfe ? Que venait-il faire en Lorien – avait-il vu la Dame de Lothlorien, et la trouvait-il belle ? Car il n'y avait pas de joyau elfique plus pur nulle part sur Arda, s'enorgueillit Haldir, les yeux étincelants de plaisir. Cela, Mithrandir leur concéda de bonne grâce ; même à Valinor, il savait la fille de Finarfin réputée pour sa beauté. On disait que Fëanor lui-même, subjugué, lui avait demandé de lui accorder une mèche de ses cheveux lumineux comme le jour, et que le refus qu'il avait essuyé avait fait germer dans son esprit son grand projet des Silmarils.

Soudain, leurs éclats de voix exaltés se turent, et Mithrandir quitta ses songes.

-Caras Galadhon, annonça Haldir, rayonnant de fierté.

Ils étaient sortis de la forêt et se tenaient sur l'aplomb d'une falaise en à-pic ; du fond du vallon jaillissaient les arbres les plus gigantesques que Mithrandir avait jamais vu, formant comme une citadelle gracieuse, écrasante, protégée de ses insondables douves. Leur écorce était plus blanche que la neige, et leurs lointaines cimes projetées vers le ciel étaient couronnées de feuilles d'or pur avec lesquelles jouait la lumière rosée du soleil couchant de l'est.

-Ici repose le cœur du monde elfique sur terre, prononça Haldir. La demeure du seigneur Celeborn, et de Galadriel, Dame de Lorien.

Une larme perla la joue de Mithrandir ; il ne sut si c'était d'émotion devant cette majestueuse beauté qui n'avait rien à envier à Valmar, ou son éblouissant éclat qui l'aveuglait presque.

Les trois elfes le laissèrent savourer cette vision de tout son saoul ; à vrai dire, eux-mêmes semblaient sous l'emprise d'un pareil charme, comme si avoir contemplé cent et mille fois la cité elfique ne suffisait pas pour s'accoutumer à sa splendeur.

Puis ils descendirent le flanc de la falaise, par un discret sentier qu'il n'aurait probablement pas remarqué s'il avait été seul, s'enfonçant si profondément sous le couvert des arbres qu'ils ne virent plus le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas sombre, et une douce lueur tamisée, rougeâtre mêlée de rayons d'or, conférait aux profondeurs des sous-bois une atmosphère secrète, presque intime.

Là, pas un oiseau ne chantait, pas une feuille ne frémissait sous le vent ; tout semblait figé dans l'immortalité et le silence. C'était un lieu si étrange – qui inspira un mélange de crainte et de considération. Mithrandir se sentait presque inquiet tandis qu'il marchait au milieu de ces arbres centenaires, dressés comme des sentinelles au pied de la citadelle elfique. Même Haldir et ses frères observaient un silence empreint de respect, se déplaçant à longues foulées souples. Calquant son rythme sur le leur, le Maiar contracta nerveusement le poing gauche, dissimulé sous l'ample manche de sa mante ; il sentait la pierre de Narya brûler à son doigt, gorgée d'énergie, éveillée par le contact de la magie qui imprégnait l'air de ces bois ; la magie de la Porteuse de l'Anneau de l'Eau, Dame Galadriel.

Soudain, le terrain s'inclina légèrement, remontant en pente douce vers le ciel. Et plus ils prenaient de la hauteur, plus Mithrandir sentit le poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine s'alléger, en même temps qu'une douce allégresse dont il ne saisissait pas l'origine s'emparait de son être. Narya cessa de brûler et sa pierre s'éteignit, comme apaisée.

Quand ils sortirent enfin du couvert des arbres, la nuit était tombée sur le monde, mais Caras Galadhon était illuminée de mille lueurs, claires et vives comme des étoiles, qui étincelaient entre les cimes de ses arbres gardiens. Aux immenses troncs s'enroulaient des escaliers en spirales, qui se déployaient comme les pétales de vastes roses blanches. Levant la tête pour en apercevoir les cimes percées de multiples taches de lumières, Mithrandir aperçut des sortes de bâtiments de bois sculptés, nichés dans les enfourchements de branches, qui avaient la forme de bourgeons à peine éclos.

Des elfes étaient installés entre les massives racines émergeant du sol, assez larges pour qu'on s'y assoie à son aise. Ils portaient d'amples et riches habits chatoyants, brodés d'or et d'argent, et leurs longs cheveux lisses avaient la blondeur du soleil ou l'argenture de la lune. Certains caressaient leurs harpes du bout des doigts, la tête inclinée comme pour leur demander conseil, tandis que d'autres bavardaient entre eux dans leur langue chantante comme le cours d'une rivière, et leurs paroles semblaient être la chanson accompagnant la douce mélodie des musiciens.

Ils levèrent la tête à l'approche de leur petit groupe, dévisageant cette étrange créature barbue avec une bienveillante curiosité. Ils devaient estimer que l'escorte elfique qui l'entourait attestait de ses intentions pacifiques, et ne s'inquiétèrent pas en outre mesure qu'il fût pour eux un danger potentiel ; mais ils le suivirent du regard sans chercher à s'en cacher tandis qu'Haldir les menait à l'escalier tourbillonnant du plus grand arbre.

-Nous allons vous mener à la Dame, lui dit l'adolescent pour toute explication.

L'ascension fut longue – interminable – et éprouvante pour le Maiar au corps de vieillard, bien que sa constitution semble s'être affermie après tant de temps passés à vivre rudement sur les chemins, dans les bois ou sur les pentes des montagnes. Il s'appuyait sans grâce sur son bâton, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir grandement soulagé en parvenant au sommet.

Et quand il leva les yeux, il fut ébloui.

La Dame de Lorien se tenait devant lui, irradiante de lumière pure ; elle était encore plus belle qu'il en avait gardé le souvenir, et il s'en sentit honteux, comme si sa mémoire n'avait su garder intacte la grâce de cette créature d'exception. Il émanait d'elle une puissance magnétique, comme un prédateur alangui, endormi en apparence paisible, mais pas moins redoutable. Ses mains étaient jointes devant elle, et Nenya brillait d'un éclat blanc à son doigt. Ses yeux, pareils à deux étoiles aux tréfonds des cieux sages, étaient posés sur Mithrandir avec une tendresse grave.

-J'aurais fini par croire que vous m'aviez oubliée, Mithrandir, prononça la voix de Galadriel, douce, grave et teintée d'un lointain amusement.

-Je n'ai rien oublié, ma Dame, l'assura-il hâtivement en s'inclinant, une main sur le cœur. Mais j'avant tant de choses à voir et à apprendre – et il me semble que si peu de temps a passé depuis notre rencontre !

La Dame s'avança de quelques pas, et, d'un geste familier, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-En effet, bien peu ; et pourtant, je vous retrouve changé, sage Pèlerin Gris. L'âge semble avoir pesé sur vous plus vite encore qu'il n'accable les Hommes.

Il resta muet ; les yeux baissés, l'envie le démangeait de lui répondre qu'elle, en revanche, était encore plus rayonnante et belle. Mais il n'osait pas. Toute la connaissance et l'assurance qu'il avait accumulées au cours de ces ans lui semblèrent soudain bien futiles et vains.

Les longues mains délicates de Galadriel pressèrent les siennes, le tirant de ses sombres pensées.

« Vous avez appris beaucoup, et davantage encore, lui dit-elle sans mots. Vous connaissez maintenant ceux que vous devez défendre et l'amour que vous avez pour eux sera votre plus redoutable arme. »

« Autant dire que je suis bien faiblement pourvu pour cette guerre, répondit-il avec amertume par la pensée. »

Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire complice qui semblait lui dire qu'ils partageaient cent secrets qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

-Ne pensez pas cela.

Cette fois, elle avait parlé à vive voix, et il frémit sans savoir pourquoi.

Le doux sentiment de paix qui l'avait momentanément envahi s'était dissipé comme la brume des plaines quand se lève l'aube.

-Je n'y arriverai pas seul, murmura-t-il avec accablement.

Le sourire de Galadriel s'accentua légèrement, mais il était teinté de tristesse.

-Voilà pourquoi Manwë vous avait envoyé à cinq, afin que vous unissiez vos pouvoirs, vos forces et votre savoir. Curunir a brisé cette harmonie.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Curunir ?

-Tel est le nom que votre compagnon Curumo a choisi d'adopter, répondit Galadriel. Il a quitté Fondcombe peu de temps après vous ; de ce que j'ai appris, il s'est établi en Isengard, au sud des Monts Brumeux. Mais je n'en sais pas davantage.

Mithrandir hocha distraitement la tête. Il ne s'était en vérité pas réellement préoccupé de ce que pouvait devenir le Maiar d'Aulë durant toutes ces années, de même pour les Mages Bleus. Le seul de leur Ordre déchiré à qui allaient encore ses pensées était Aiwendil, Aiwendil et son sourire distrait qui lui avait appris à fumer la pipe.

-J'ignore également où celui-ci s'est rendu, ajouta Galadriel d'un ton de regret. Je suis navrée.

Mithrandir secoua la tête, se forçant de sourire :

-Il est inutile de s'inquiéter. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

Mais il en était tout sauf certain, et un sentiment d'angoisse le pris à la gorge.

Il leva les yeux quand il sentit le doigt fin de Galadriel toucher ses lèvres ; croisant son regard hypnotique, il oublia momentanément ce qui le tourmentait, et tout le reste aussi.

-Ne parlons plus de cela ; au cœur de la Lorien, il n'y a plus aucun danger qui puisse vous atteindre, ni aucune peine.

Elle lui adressa un bref sourire encourageant, puis libéra doucement ses mains. Son regard luminescent était posé sur Narya, pensif et presque amusé :

-Il me semblait bien l'avoir sentie, murmura-t-elle en caressant le saphir de Nenya de l'index.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? S'étonna Mithrandir.

-L'Anneau de Feu ; j'ai ressenti son pouvoir, la nuit où vous l'avez utilisée. Vous étiez dans la montagne, n'est-ce pas ? Cerné par des Orcs…

-Oui, c'est exact, admit le Maiar au bout des lèvres, étrangement honteux.

-Cela signifie que son pouvoir est toujours intact, et le lien toujours solide, reprit Galadriel d'une voix calme, mais une étrange sécheresse était dans son ton. Mais si j'ai pu le sentir, et probablement Elrond de Fondcombe également, d'autres que nous n'auraient-ils pas aussi perçu l'éveil de Narya ?

-Je l'ignore, ma Dame ; en vérité je n'ai pas réfléchi. Le pouvoir de l'Anneau s'est manifesté alors que je ne l'avais pas sollicité ; du moins pas consciemment. Acculé, menacé et furieux comme une bête blessée, peut-être ai-je appelé son secours sans m'en rendre compte.

Il eut la désagréable sensation d'être un enfant désobéissant qui se cherchait des excuses ; les yeux baissés, il songea que rien n'avait vraiment changé, finalement, malgré les années et le savoir qu'il pensait avoir accumulé.

-Ne soyez pas si dur envers vous-même, souffla alors la Dame de Lorien.

A cet instant précis, ils entendirent :

-Seigneur Mithrandir.

C'était une voix d'homme, empreinte de surprise. Mithrandir sursauta malgré lui, tournant la tête. Le seigneur Celeborn venait de les rejoindre, et dans ses yeux planait une ombre indéfinissable.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à votre venue, Istari, reprit-il.

Celui-ci s'inclina courtoisement et répondit à son salut le plus respectueusement qu'il put. C'était en vérité la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient directement la parole, et il sentait une tension dans la voix du seigneur de Lorien.

-Vous serez le bienvenue en nos terres aussi longtemps que vous le désirez, sire Mithrandir, dit alors calmement Dame Galadriel.

Le seigneur Celeborn dévisagea un bref instant Mithrandir, comme s'il l'évaluait, puis il acquiesça, donnant ainsi silencieusement son aval. Mais Mithrandir avait le sentiment que c'était la Dame de Lumière qui tenait véritablement le sceptre ces terres, et que son époux n'approuvait ainsi que parce qu'il n'avait pas grandement d'autres choix.

-Je venais avant tout vous parler, ma Dame, de la délégation d'Eryn Lasgalen, reprit-il en tournant le regard vers Galadriel. Un messager m'est parvenu, m'informant que Thranduil et sa suite devraient arriver en Lorien d'ici deux jours… trois, pas davantage.

-Je vous remercie de m'en avoir promptement informée, mon aimé.

Et elle lui adressa un sourire qui devait pour lui avoir la signification d'un congé, car il s'éclipsa discrètement – Mithrandir vit à peine dans quelle direction il partit.

Galadriel lui lança une œillade presque malicieuse :

-Si vous demeurez quelques temps, vous aurez le plaisir de rencontrer le souverain d'Eryn Lasgalen, au nord. Ce royaume est en proie à l'Ombre depuis quelques années, reprit-il d'un ton soudain grave, et les attaques d'Orcs s'y multiplient. La forêt plonge lentement dans les ténèbres ; dans les contrées alentour, on la surnomme d'ailleurs la Forêt Noire.

-Ainsi, c'est bien du nord d'où viennent les Ombres.

-Elles se propagent rapidement, et nous ne les voyons que trop tard, quand elles se sont trop profondément ancrées pour que nous puissions nous en débarrasser. Vous avez parcouru l'Eriador, vous avez vu les Orcs et les ravages de l'Ombre.

Elle marqua une pause, et un sourire brilla dans ses yeux quand elle ajouta :

-Mais vous avez su rallumer le courage et d'espérance parmi les Hommes. Vous êtes le tison qui réveille les braises endormies ; si vous vous y prenez bien, bientôt le feu éteint sera ranimé, et le foyer flambera de nouveau avec ardeur.

Elle parlait avec exaltation, et la confiance de ses yeux était sans faille. Mithrandir se sentit transporté par la détermination dont elle irradiait – mais en même temps, affolé qu'elle fasse reposer tant d'espoir sur lui. Et elle parut le sentir, car elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, en ajoutant :

-Oui, les arbres de la Lorien sont attentifs, et ils ont entendu les murmures alentours et dans nombre d'entre eux, votre nom est répété : Gandalf, Gandalf, Ô Elfe au bâton ! C'est ainsi qu'ils vous ont nommé peut-être le savez-vous déjà. Les rumeurs enflent d'an en an, et votre nom, de murmure, devient un appel, un cri de guerre et un espoir. Vous avez gagné leur confiance ; alors je vous interdis de penser que ces années d'errance qui ont été les vôtres ont été vaines. Vous avez appris beaucoup, peut-être ne vous en rendez-vous pas compte ; mais moi, je le sais.

Mithrandir la fixait, l'écoutait parler, et au fond de lui, il n'osait y croire.

Des affres du doute qui l'assaillaient à nouveau, nées de la peur, de la lassitude, et une foule d'images d'un autre temps lui revinrent en mémoire. Manwë l'avait choisi, lui, entre tous ses serviteurs, car il le jugeait digne d'une telle entreprise. Nienna lui avait confié la bannière de son nom, et il lui avait fait la promesse de chasser les ténèbres du monde et les larmes de ses yeux. Eonwë l'avait regardé avec fierté et confiance, comme un ami, un compagnon, un frère qui comme lui s'en allait s'acquitter de sa mission avec bravoure.

A tous, il leur avait promis de revenir victorieux. A tous, il avait prêté serment, et la fidélité inconditionnelle qu'il leur vouait était son bouclier contre les ombres.

Mais il ne voyait en lui-même rien de l'étoffe d'un guide ; les paroles de Curumo remontèrent à la surface de son esprit comme la vase remuée au fond d'un étang. Il n'était pas fait pour commander ; il préférait obéir aux ordres plutôt que les donner. C'était vrai. Ces paroles jetées dans le but de le blesser étaient en réalité véridiques et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'elles étaient si douloureuses. Manwë avait-il bien lu en lui ?

« Cessez. »

La voix de Galadriel résonna puissamment dans son esprit, comme un coup de tonnerre.

Et ce seul mot suffit à dissiper les brumes du doute qui s'insinuaient en lui, comme un rayon de soleil chassant la nuit et les nuages.

« Pardonnez-moi » souffla-t-il par la pensée.

« Je n'ai rien à vous pardonner, sire Istari. Rien. »

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et l'entraîna. Elle l'emmena au bord de l'aplomb entre deux branches, et lui désigna d'un geste de main la forêt qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.

-Regardez. Regardez la douce Lorien ; regardez, et oubliez un instant ce qui vous accable. N'est-ce pas belle, la gentille Lothlorien, sous la couronne du soir ?

-Si, elle l'est.

Et le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Mithrandir se teinta de mélancolie.

Ils dominaient la forêt, qui s'étendait comme un océan infini tout autour d'eux, les hauts branchages agités par le vent nocturne, luisants comme l'argent sous la douce lueur de la lune. Il se fit l'effet d'un marin naviguant sur la mer houleuse, et il leva les yeux vers l'astre de la nuit. La voûte sombre du ciel piquetée d'étoiles lui évoqua un toit protecteur et familier – il reconnaissait tous les astres comme quand, la nuit, à Valinor, il s'échappait de ses appartements pour les contempler.

Les choses n'avaient pas tellement changées…

-Belle est la Lorien, prononça-t-il, mais plus belle encore est sa Dame.

Et il jura qu'un peu de rose vint aux joues de Galadriel quand elle le regarda.

-Je vais vous laisser, murmura-t-elle après un long silence, et sa voix se fondit dans le souffle du vent comme pour ajouter sa note à la complexité d'une mélodie. Nous avons encore des choses à nous dire, mais pour l'heure vous avez besoin d'être seul.

Il s'apprêta à protester, mais elle le coupa fermement :

-Lorsque vous vous sentirez mieux, redescendez. Haldir vous attendra, il vous conduira à moi.

Elle recula d'un pas, et, sans réagir, il garda le regard porté vers l'océan de feuillages frémissant devant lui, comme hypnotisé. Il resta un instant profondément plongé dans ses pensées, et puis quand il tourna la tête sur le côté, elle avait disparu.

Il était seul au sommet de l'arbre roi de Caras Galadhon, baignée dans la nuit sereine.

Soudain, son esprit se tendit vers Nienna ; le souvenir de sa peau d'ivoire et ses cheveux de ténèbres, ses grands yeux écarquillés, lumineux comme des astres… Il se prit à songer qu'elle aurait certainement beaucoup aimé cet endroit.

Par bien des égards, la Lothlorien ressemblait aux Jardins d'Irmo.

Et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'il versa sans honte ; personne n'était là pour voir ce vieillard vêtu de gris, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux, et les larmes coulant sur son visage parcheminé alors qu'il gardait le regard rivé sur l'horizon obscurci.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_"Lennano" est encore un bricolage elfique approximatif de ma part, mix étrange de "Lenna" (aller) et "no" (avant)..._

_Vous aurez remarquer la brève apparition de Celeborn, dont le nom ne rime toujours pas avec "respect" ! Ah, que j'aime ce personnage !_

_Comme je le disais plus haut, la publication de la suite est noyée dans un futur incertain... Mais à tout hasard, je vous dit à la prochaine ! En tout cas, prenez soin de vous et lisez des fanfics ! _


	12. Le Miroir de la Dame

_Bonjour bonjour, finalement, voici un nouveau chapitre ! __En fait, je ne me rappelais pas du tout l'avoir écris, donc quand je l'ai déterré par hasard dans mes dossiers Word, je l'ai un peu dépoussiéré avant de l'envoyer au front. _

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Le Miroir de la Dame –**

**0o0o0o0**

Mithrandir eut une agréable surprise quand, toutes ses larmes taries, il redescendit de l'arbre roi de la Lothlorien. Haldir l'attendait, comme Galadriel le lui avait dit et près d'elle était Alarcavailë, piaffant d'impatience en secouant sa crinière pâle et miroitante comme de la soie.

-_Lelya_, souffla Mithrandir en s'avançant vers elle.

En deux pas, elle combla la distance qui les séparait, blottissant sa tête entre les bras ouverts de son compagnon ; celui-ci enfouit ses doigts dans sa crinière soyeuse, en lui murmurant des mots tendres en elfique, émerveillé. Il s'en voulut de ne pas s'être soucié de son sort jusque-là ; charmé par les beautés de Lothlorien, il en avait presque oublié son existence, et ce n'était que maintenant, alors qu'elle était là, vivante et en parfaite santé, qu'il se rendait compte du sang d'encre qu'il s'était fait pour elle – et il avait honte.

-_Hannon le,_ Haldir, dit-il à l'intention du jeune elfe qui se tenait respectueusement à l'écart.

Haldir lui sourit d'un air entendu :

-C'est ma Dame qui m'a demandé d'aller chercher votre monture elle savait que vous l'aviez laissée à la lisière, incapable de franchir les frontières de l'Anneau de l'Eau.

-La magie de Dame Galadriel protège le royaume comme une muraille, comprit Mithrandir.

-Oui ; les intrus et les étrangers sont repoussés par cette énergie. C'est la Dame qui peut à sa guise décider à qui elle permettra le passage, ou bien le refusera. Elle vous attendait ; mais la brèche n'avait pas été pratiquée pour votre jument. Cette erreur est maintenant réparée ; et au nom de ma Dame, je vous présente mes excuses.

Mithrandir les accepta avec indulgence, souriant à ces paroles si graves dans la bouche d'un jeune elfe qui ne devait pas être âgé de plus de quelques siècles.

* * *

Ce fut une paisible soirée – ou du moins, du point de vue de Mithrandir, qui n'avait plus à redouter d'embuscades ou de se demander quelle route ils emprunteraient le lendemain. Il était en paix et en agréable compagnie que demander de plus ? Les seigneurs de Lothlorien l'avaient convié à leur table, et il était assis à la gauche du seigneur Celeborn, la place d'honneur des invités de marque. Il était conscient de la curiosité que sa présence suscitait parmi les Galadhrim, mais n'en faisait désormais plus grand cas, et les regards insistants, interrogateurs, amusés ou perplexes qui se posaient sur lui glissaient sur lui sans l'affecter en aucune manière.

Dame Galadriel lui tenait la conversation au sujet de mille petits riens, ses voyages et ce qu'il y avait vu mais ses yeux tenaient un tout autre discours, et ils échangèrent lors du repas de nombreux regards dérobés, des sourires imperceptibles, quelques mots par la pensée. Si Mithrandir n'avait pas été si intimidé par la prestance de la Dame, il se serait amusé de ce petit jeu mais il n'éprouvait que de la gêne mêlée de tension, et il craignait plus que tout que le seigneur Celeborn, qui se trouvait assis entre eux deux, ne remarque leur manège et ne s'en offusque.

Sa confusion était telle qu'il ne parvint pas tout à fait à apprécier comme il l'aurait dû la saveur des mets raffinés qui leur furent servis ; on y trouvait beaucoup de verdure, remarqua Mithrandir, et très peu de viande, en vérité. Ayant peu à peu adopté l'habitude du régime des Rôdeurs, qui se nourrissaient presque exclusivement du produit de leur chasse, et leur ordinaire d'errance ne laissait que peu de place aux légumes frais, c'est avec soulagement qu'il put goûter autre chose que des lanières de viande séchée sur un morceau de pain.

« Je vous sens étrangement nerveux, Mithrandir » murmura la Dame dans son esprit. « Que redoutez-vous donc ? Il n'y a aucun ennemi ici qui puisse vous atteindre ; faite-moi confiance. »

« Je n'en suis pas si certain » répondit-il avec angoisse. « Il y a ici même un homme qui pourrait devenir mon ennemi d'ici peu, s'il apprenait… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. De l'autre côté de Celeborn, Galadriel fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais rien dans son expression ou son attitude ne trahit autrement son trouble.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? De qui parlez-vous ? » Le timbre de sa voix était brusque et pressant, résonnant avec précipitation dans l'esprit de Mithrandir en le laissant un instant étourdi.

« Je parlais du seigneur Celeborn, ma Dame… »

Un long silence suivit ces mots. Mithrandir crut que Galadriel s'était retirée de son esprit puis soudain, il entendit l'écho clair d'un rire résonner au creux de ses pensées.

« Oh par Eru, Mithrandir ! Je pensais que vous parliez d'un réel danger ! »

« Ma Dame, je ne voudrais pas manquer de respect à votre époux… »

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas de cela, Mithrandir. »

Cependant, elle cessa de murmurer dans son esprit et de le regarder par intermittences, et il en fut grandement soulagé.

Car, plus encore que la crainte de manquer d'un quelconque respect au seigneur Celeborn, qu'il ne connaissait pas assez pour lui en porter aucun, c'était le souvenir de Nienna qui pesait sur son esprit. Il lui semblait que les yeux de lune de Nienna le regardaient depuis les cieux, accusateurs.

Alors Mithrandir tâcha de fermer son esprit aux voix de la Dame de Lorien, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que rien ne l'empêcherait de forcer ses pitoyables défenses si elle le souhaitait, et il ne risqua plus un seul regard en sa direction, se consacrant tout entier à l'assiette posée en face de lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que les lueurs de l'aube rosissaient les cimes en éclaboussant les troncs d'or moiré, Galadriel vint trouver Mithrandir dans le _talan _qu'on lui avait attribué : ces habitations de bois en forme de bourgeon, perchées dans les arbres et accessibles par un complexe réseau de passerelles suspendues et d'escaliers s'enroulant autour des troncs comme les corps sinueux de serpents blancs. Caras Galadhon était semblable à un labyrinthe élevé dans les airs, où l'agilité était de mise, qui semblait promettre à ses habitants une vie presque aussi élevée et libre que celle des oiseaux du ciel. Sans Haldir pour le guider, Mithrandir se serait probablement égaré dans ces légers réseaux aériens, comme un étranger s'égare dans les ruelles entrecroisées d'une ville.

Dame Galadriel pénétra dans le _talan _avec la même décontraction que s'il s'agissait du sien – mais en vérité, c'était le cas, car elle était Dame et reine dans sa cité. Mithrandir s'apprêtait justement à descendre ; ses vêtures étaient toujours d'un gris usé, particulièrement sa mante au bas râpé. Son œil était vif et un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres ; il n'avait eu aucun rêve, cette nuit, et son sommeil avait été paisible et profond, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps – trop longtemps.

-Gris Pèlerin, prononça seulement Galadriel en le considérant d'un œil presque appréciateur.

Il s'inclina avec respect, la main sur le cœur, et il ne dit rien.

-Je venais vous trouver, seigneur Istari, pour vous montrer quelque chose dont il me plairait de partager le secret avec vous.

-Ma Dame m'honore, répondit laconiquement Mithrandir, malgré lui curieux.

L'intérêt qui brillait soudainement dans ses yeux fit sourire la Dame :

-Alors venez ; suivez-moi.

En un rien de temps, ils eurent gagnés la terre ferme, puis Dame Galadriel conduisit Mithrandir entre les robustes arbres de sa forêt, elle aussi majestueuse qu'il était intimidé. Au milieu de ces géants de bois et d'écorce qui semblaient former la garde d'honneur de leur lumineuse Dame, il se sentait réduit, faible et bien vain…

Ils parvinrent à une sorte de clairière frappée de rayons de soleil diffus qui lui conféraient une atmosphère de mystère et de tranquillité à la fois. Pas un oiseau ne chantait, comme par respect, et le silence était seulement troublé par un lointain murmure de l'eau coulante ; pourtant Mithrandir n'apercevait nulle part de ruisseau ou de cascade. Seulement, au milieu de la clairière, une sorte de fontaine élevée sur un délicat pied de marbre blanc sculpté.

-Voici le Miroir, chuchota Galadriel.

Ils s'approchèrent ; parvenu à quelques pas de l'étrange fontaine, Mithrandir constata que la surface de l'eau limpide était comme un miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet avec une précision inégalée. Il se pencha au-dessus, malgré lui intrigué ; Le regard que le Mithrandir du Miroir lui rendit était plein de perplexité et d'intérêt. Un peu en retrait, Dame Galadriel l'observait d'un regard oblique, comme si elle attendait de lui une quelconque une réaction.

Il s'apprêtait à formuler une phrase élogieuse complimentant cette œuvre, car elle était assurément très belle et gracieuse – tout comme sa Dame : mais soudain, la surface du Miroir se troubla comme si on y avait jeté un caillou, et l'image de son visage qui s'y reflétait se distordit en tourbillons.

La vision commença comme dans les rêves qui l'assaillaient nuit après nuit ; le Vide.

L'eau s'apaisa, et apparut Nienna, son visage faiblement éclairé par la luisance lointaine de la lune les sillons des innombrables larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues pâles brillaient d'un éclat blanc. Autour d'elle, le vent faisait frémir et siffler les feuilles d'argent des Jardins d'Irmo.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas contemplé son visage autrement que dans l'image d'un souvenir…

_Souvenez-vous de moi quand la nuit se fait épaisse, quand la peine vous submerge. Et si vous vous égarez, si votre regard perd de vue le chemin, que les larmes que vous verserez éclaircissent votre vision…_

Sa voix se répercuta dans son esprit comme aux parois d'une vaste caverne glaciale, et il se prit à frémir en fixant le visage de sa bien-aimée, brûlant de tendre la main vers elle, de la toucher et la rassurer. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un seul geste, l'image du miroir changea.

Il vit Aiwendil, assis à califourchon sur une haute branche d'un arbre, souriant au ciel illuminé, sans l'ombre d'un nuage un moineau était posé non loin de lui et chantait de tout son cœur, sa petite poitrine gonflée, comme s'il entonnait un chant en l'honneur de l'Istari des forêts. Sa barbe était plus fournie et plus grisonnante, ses cheveux plus longs et plus hirsutes, ses vêtements dans un état pitoyable ; et pourtant il ne semblait pas avoir changé depuis que Mithrandir l'avait vu pour a dernière fois, des années auparavant. L'éclat de son regard était toujours gai et naïf, et son immense sourire distrait irrésistible.

La brève sérénité qui avait envahi Mithrandir à cette vue ne dura pas, et le Miroir se brouilla de nouveau, l'emportant en un autre lieu.

De longues étendues d'herbe sèche, d'arbrisseaux rabougris et de marécages grisâtres. Il reconnut en un coup d'œil le nord des Landes d'Etten, en Eregion. Probablement la zone la plus proche de l'ancien royaume d'Angmar ; mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder en spéculations. Il se vit, lui, le Gris Pèlerin, encore plus vieux et gris, aussi dépenaillé que les cadavres d'arbustes ramassés autour de lui. Comme pour accentuer cette réalité, à ses côtés se tenait un jeune homme ; de par ses habits de fer et de cuir sombre, ses cheveux noirs et longs, sa peau claire et son regard perçant, il devait s'agir d'un Rôdeur. Mais sa vue fit froncer les sourcils à Mithrandir, car il semblait déceler sur ses traits quelque chose de familier.

-Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, dit le jeune Rôdeur d'une voix grave où couvait une pointe d'orgueil. On ne me l'a révélé que récemment et j'aurais aimé ne jamais l'apprendre, car le poids qui accompagne ce titre est trop lourd pour moi.

Les derniers mots furent comme balayés par un brusque coup de vent, et une nouvelle fois, l'image du Miroir se troubla avant de laisser à son spectateur le temps de réagir.

_Suis ton cœur, Olorin, mais ne sois pas naïf… Ou alors il finira irrémédiablement brisé._

Cet accent virulent, empreint d'urgence et de passion, et ces mots…

Mais ce ne fut pas le visage d'Eonwë qui apparut. Les traits du visage qui se dessinèrent étaient fins et marqués, sa carrure svelte et sa peau rougie par l'effort, ses cheveux flamboyants retenus en arrière par un bandeau de cuir. Ses yeux en amande étaient d'or, luisants comme ceux d'un chat dans la demi-obscurité de la forge. Ils se levèrent soudain et fixèrent un point en face de lui ; ses prunelles brûlantes rencontrèrent celles de Mithrandir, qui sursauta. Pourtant, le Maiar de feu ne le regardait pas, lui les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche étaient adressées à un autre.

-Tu t'obstine à me rendre visite, Eonwë ; pourquoi ?

-J'aime ta compagnie, répondit l'écho lointain de la voix de son ami.

-Tu es bien le seul, répliqua le Maiar de feu d'une voix rogue. D'autant que ce n'est le meilleur moment pour venir me déranger : je suis en train travail.

-Tu es _toujours_ en plein travail ! Si Aulë et moi ne venions pas te rappeler de te nourrir et sortir de temps en temps, tu resterais cloîtré dans ta forge enfumée à massacrer des morceaux de métal à coups de marteau…

-Je ne _massacre_ rien ! Le coupa brutalement l'autre avec colère, et ses yeux d'or furent traversés d'un éclat dangereux. Je t'interdis de prononcer de telles paroles ! Va-t'en laisse-moi en paix !

-Mairon, pardonne-moi ; je ne voulais pas te blesser…

-Peu importe ! Cracha le Maiar d'Aulë d'une voix plus emplie de douleur que de colère. Tu ne veux jamais me blesser ; tu le dis à chaque fois ! Tu t'excuses et tu assures que ce n'était pas ton intention. Je ne peux plus le supporter ; les mots ne suffisent pas toujours à faire oublier d'autres mots, Eonwë. Va-t'en, je ne veux plus te revoir. Va-t'en !

Et le regard qu'il darda droit devant lui, sur Mithrandir, était empli d'une telle haine que celui-ci, affolé, recula avec précipitation, trébucha et tomba à la renverse dans l'herbe.

Une main fraîche se posa sur sa joue, douce et rassurante.

-Reprenez votre souffle, Mithrandir, lui conseilla la voix de Galadriel.

Il s'appliqua à prendre quelques profondes inspirations avant d'oser rouvrir les yeux. Les arbres de Caras Galadhon se dressaient tout autour de lui, mais ils lui semblèrent cette fois rassurants. Jamais l'Ennemi ne parviendrait à se profiler entre leurs troncs vigoureux ; il était en sécurité.

Il leva les yeux vers la Dame de Lorien, extrêmement troublé :

-Qu'était-ce ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Rien, répondit-elle d'une voix paisible, et elle lui tendit la main. Rien de certain, en tout cas…

Il la saisit et se releva promptement. Il était encore troublé, mais le choc premier était passé, et la terreur sans nom qui l'avait saisie s'en était allée, aussi éphémère qu'un songe au réveil.

-Le Miroir montre bien des choses à celui qui y risque le regard. Personne, même pas moi, ne peut dire ce que vous y verriez ; ce sont des images du passé, du présent, ou d'un futur qui reste incertain jusqu'au moment où il devient présent.

Ces paroles ne l'éclairèrent pas, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Les yeux mi-clos, il se remémorait de tous les visages qui avaient défilé devant ses yeux durant ces quelques trop brefs instants. Nienna, gardienne des Jardins, la Pleureuse éternelle ; Aiwendil, qui semblait avoir trouvé la forêt de ses rêves. Sa vue lui avait procuré un immense soulagement, mais la mise en garde de Galadriel ravivait ses inquiétudes ; s'agissait-il d'une vision de l'instant présent, ou la représentation d'un hypothétique futur qui n'aurait peut-être jamais lieu ? Puis ce jeune Rôdeur, dont il n'avait jamais vu le visage ni entendu le nom ; lui aussi devait appartenir à l'incertitude de l'avenir.

Mais la vision qui le troublait le plus était la dernière. Et soudain, il lui sembla comprendre les mots d'Eonwë. Par le passé, il avait aimé Mairon l'Admirable, le Maiar d'Aulë dont on louait l'insurpassable talent ; mais quand il avait abandonné les siens et rallié les Ténèbres, Eonwë avait eu le cœur brisé, et aujourd'hui il en saignait encore.

Et lui, Olorin, Mithrandir, s'en était allé en Terre du Milieu pour le combattre – ou du moins combattre le démon sans corps ni âme qui étendait son Ombre sur le monde. Mais ce démon avait autrefois un visage et une voix, et il l'avait vu, il l'avait entendu c'était celui qui, jadis, avait meurtri le cœur d'Eonwë.

-Mithrandir, murmura Galadriel en posant sa main sur son bras.

Il sursauta, quittant brutalement ses profonds songes comme un homme assoupi émerge soudainement de ses rêveries.

-Je voulais partager mon secret avec vous, Mithrandir je ne pensais pas qu'il vous troublerait à ce point. Mais j'espère de tout mon cœur que ce que le Miroir vous a montré vous sera utile.

Mithrandir hocha lentement la tête, pensif.

-Oui, ma Dame oui en effet, et je vous en remercie.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Il me semblait assez improbable que Gandalf réside en Lorien sans passer par la case "Miroir de Galadriel". Je me suis un peu lâchée dans les visions, j'avoue... surtout la dernière. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais depuis le début de cette fic j'avais l'idée d'un Eonwë amoureux de Mairon avant que celui-ci ne change de camp. Après, si cette idée vous déplaît, vous pouvez toujours rester sur l'hypothèse d'une très forte amitié : la trahison d'un très bon ami peut briser le cœur aussi bien qu'une trahison amoureuse, de mon point de vue !_

_Voilà... Après, je voulais vous avertir que je me suis lancée dans d'autres projets qui me bouffent le temps libre qui me reste, (j'ai des vacances chargées, malgré tout ! Moi qui croyait que ce serait justement le moment où j'aurais pleeein de temps pour écrire... ^^') donc ne vous étonnez pas si la suite traîne à venir. Voir si elle n'arrive pas du tout. _

_Bref, bises à tous, prenez soin de vous et lisez des fanfics !_


End file.
